Professor Takamachi
by Rick Dias
Summary: First fanfic! After the JS Incident, Nanoha goes to Earth on sick leave, only to meet Dumbledore, looking for a new Defense professor. Set right after Strikers, and during fifth year. Sorry, not much on shipping, NanohaXJob.
1. Foreword

/*First Fanfic! I can't believe it, but I get to say it...*/

I do not own MSLN or Harry Potter, these are licensed works. I barely own this fanfic, screw intellectual property rights. Steal this if you want.

Foreword

...So yeah. This is a foreword. Dunno if I'm even allowed to put this here.

A writer once wrote in a foreword that she, as a reader, skipped them. It was also okay for her readers to skip hers too. Same here. If you want to go read the story, there's a dropdown menu on the right corners.

Hello, serious foreword readers. Obviously I had something to say if I put a foreword.

I want to say that, in technicality, this is my first fanfiction. I don't want to consider this fanfiction, as it's an insult to the really good ones. Sturgeon's law applies to fanfiction: there are amazing gargantuans such as Maderfole's Golden Age trilogy, but for every one of those, there are maybe ten akin to legolas by laura. I think, this is one of those ten.

I don't mean to make crap. I just don't spend the effort, nor have the skill, to make colorful prose, as much as I believe. I didn't make this completely for others to read and enjoy. It's kinda selfish, really.

I want to entertain and make a good story, but I cannot. I am limited by my skill, my will, and my time. Failing that, what I want is for someone to explore this angle, might as well me.

About a year ago, I was browsing through the crossovers of every 'verse I knew about. There was a lot to read, and yeah, some were pretty good. At some point, I explored Nanoha 'verse crossovers. I assume you can tell by now I came across Harry Potter/ Nanoha crossovers.

I was disappointed to see there were none of what I had in mind. When this crossover came to mind, I thought, "11 year old Nanoha and Fate go to Hogwarts to recuperate from Nanoha's accident" or, "Nanoha goes to teach DADA".

This is one of the two ideas. Here, Nanoha becomes a professor in Harry's 5th year (all/most guilty pleasure HP fanfics are set in the 5th year, I think). There's a lot of fun down that alley, but I assumed that you guys read/watched up to HP5, and watched Nanoha up to Strikers.

Like I said, as a writer, the first goal is to entertain. I cannot promise a lot of that. I apologize if I write with clumsy hands operating from a clumsy mind. I apologize if the narration is choppy, without description and lazy. I apologize if my characters are too OOC without reason. I apologize if any spelling/grammar mistakes come up. I apologize if the plot is not to your liking. After all, these are what disgust me in other people's fanfictions.

Obviously, reviews are welcome. On the subject of reviews and PMs, please only make one if you have something meaningful to say. I am not the kind of person, who like some on this site, hold their chapters back if no reviews come in. However, I don't know if I can accomodate very well for criticism. As of writing this foreword, I have 14 mini-chapters for this. I will edit if any reasonable suggestion will come, or if a typo comes up(If there is more than one typo on a chapter of a fic I read, it usually is enough to disrupt the flow of the story. If it discomforts you, I will change it.), or other such reasonable things.

My second goal is to explore this idea. I don't think I am a skilled enough writer to do this properly, so I ask you fellow fanfic writers: if you think you can do this better, please write your own. I wrote this because no one else has, and to give other people such ideas. If you will write such a fic, thank you. My task is complete if someone writes a good one. Also, I don't believe strongly in intellectual property rights. Go ahead and take my ideas. I want you to acknowledge me if you do, but there's no stopping if you don't.

I think I said everything... oh yeah! I do support NanoFate, but I didn't put any of that here, simply because I only put Nanoha in from the main cast. Nanoha is married to her work here. If anyone does write a better fic, NanoFate would be awesome.

I think that's it. Yeah, go ahead and see Chapter 1 already.


	2. Chapter 1 : Prologue

I do not own MSLN or Harry Potter. Go ahead and steal from this.

Chapter 1 - Prologue

It was a busy afternoon, at least for the standards of the Midoriya. At least half the seats were filled, and customers came in just as fast as others left. The Midoriya was popular enough and did well as a business and as a cafe, but it doesn't usually fill with people, save for certain times of the year, now being one of them. This seemed to be flustering for Takamachi Miyuki, who was currently manning the register. She didn't worry too much, though. Part-time workers were called in for the expected increase in people, and there were at least three people right now serving drinks and cakes... including her little sister Nanoha.

Remembering that her sister returned two weeks ago, Miyuki managed not to double-take as she saw Nanoha serve a customer a tart after being away for more than four years to serve full-time at her... "interesting job". Miyuki was quite happy to see her sister again, but was also confused that she came back without much of a reason, or at least without telling anyone her reason for coming back. Miyuki was maybe flustered, not because of the customers, but of her sister coming back to stay for what could be a long time.

Two weeks ago, Miyuki was practicing in the dojo, a peculiar set of pink glowing symbols in the shape of a circle appeared on the floor behind her. Realizing something was going to happen without understanding what could happen, She quickly jumped away from the circle, waiting for it to disappear or for something to appear out of it. Within seconds, the circle emitted a steady light and faded, revealing Nanoha with an activated Raising Heart at her left hand, and a duffel bag at her right. Realizing Miyuki was there, Nanoha quickly deactivated her device and dropped her bag, then somehow had her arms around her sister almost faster than her sister could notice. The commotion alerted their parents, and they were taken surprise as they almost fell over when their nineteen-year-old daughter, who had been until recently at a faraway place, managed to be back home and hugging (in mid-tackle) them.

Nanoha had asked them to let her stay for awhile, to which they expectedly allowed. While her parents seemed to only be happy that their daughter would stay longer than a couples of days, Miyuki noticed that no one, not even Nanoha's... "best friend" Fate came with her. This wasn't a visit, nor was it a mission, so Miyuki could not figure out why her sister came out of the blue and came back to stay for a long time. After asking Nanoha, she replied rather vaguely that after a dangerous incident, Shamal, her doctor had to put her off active duty for 3 years, and told her to try not to do anything strenuous with her... "talent", so she came back home for a year or so to rest and calm down after the stress of her last mission.

Miyuki knew a little of her last mission, at least about Hayate putting together a special group of people, including Nanoha and the rest of her close friends, most likely to gather and process some form of advanced technology, which seemed to be one of the highest priorities in the organization Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate were in. Miyuki gathered this information from Nanoha's vague emails and from meeting the aforementioned group last year. Apparently Nanoha underwent some possibly cataclysmic event that required her to relax and calm down for the safety of her mental health. Miyuki was spooked upon hearing this, and so decided not to ask about what might be uncomfortable for her sister. Miyuki decided to just let Nanoha be, and let her relax without being bothered.

What still puzzled Miyuki was that she didn't get a message from either Nanoha or her friends about her returning for a long vacation, which either party normally would. Then again, she mused, her little sister and her friends weren't exactly normal, so she didn't think much of it frequently. That, or the stress Nanoha is trying to relieve is coming from her friends, and she left quickly and without notice to come home to stay with her family, which Miyuki thought. Most likely, Nanoha needed her family right now, so Miyuki would try to be supportive.

To Miyuki, her little sister was about the same kind of person last year and also the same as she was four years ago; she was energetic, cheerful, strong-willed, friendly, and still has the tendency to overdo things.. beyond plausibility, and yet she knew Nanoha wasn't dense. Miyuki thought her sister would notice that her family is concerned for her, and would try to ask for their help for whatever seemed to be her problem. Nanoha did not seem to be as active and enthusiastic as she was before; She lived through her last two weeks without doing anything other than help at the cafe and visit her friends back home, and even Arisa and Suzuka noticed something was wrong. They thought not to prod Nanoha and let her work things out her way, which usually turned out alright. They all hoped that Nanoha would feel better again, or that she'd ask them for help.

As Miyuki was playing out her thoughts of her sister, she stopped and noticed a familiar old man with a long silver beard enter the cafe.

* * *

Nanoha was busy slowly wiping up a table. She had been back for two weeks after being away for a few years, and the things in the Midoriya started to feel familiar again. Nanoha missed doing this kind of work after just completing... "that" kind of work. She was trying to forget her last mission and the trouble it brought her. She realized she still enjoyed working in her family's cafe.

But Nanoha knew inside that she also missed her old work. She missed training and sparring with recruits. She missed flying to indescribable places, doing jobs and solving problems few other people could. She enjoyed using her talent and helping as many people as she could with it. She missed the satisfaction of working with other people with similar altruistic goals.

Captain Takamachi Nanoha of the Time and Space Administration Bureau, Air Force Instruction Corps missed the "action", as other people would put it.

She knew however, that she needed to relax and recover, and she needed to get away from the TSAB, both physically but more importantly out of her thoughts, so she decided to come home to her parent's home on Earth. She still missed her old job, but she knew to stay away for a while after... the last incident.

Not knowing any other place to go, she returned home to live a temporary and otherwise normal life until she was ready to go back to the TSAB... or if the TSAB would be ready for her coming back. Soon enough, she got accustomed to life back home and felt she could prepare herself, physically, mentally and emotionally to be able to go back within a year.

After wiping the table, Nanoha noticed a peculiar old man with an odd smile on his face enter and set himself in the cafe.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

I do not own MSLN or Harry Potter. Go ahead and steal from this.

Chapter 2 - Meeting

Miyuki started explaining to her sister about the peculiar man who walked in. "Nanoha, this guy is a regular. Ever since last year, he comes in at least once a month. He stays here for maybe two hours, talking with the waiters, or when we don't have as many part-time people, the customers. No one bothers about him, and most people like taking to him, when he speaks he's like a philosopher or orator, and even if he obviously doesn't have it as a native language, he speaks Japanese pretty well. However, he's always had that same smile and that expression never changes while in here, even while eating. That, and he never talks about himself, no one here even knows his name. Here, I already knows what he'll order, so just bring it to him." Miyuki handed her sister a tray with a slice of cake and a cup of tea. Nanoha realized what she was supposed to do: she should try to bring his order to be able to sit down and talk to him. Maybe Nanoha will be the first to find something out about their mysterious customer.

"I think I know what you want me to do," Nanoha replied. "and I think I should try being friends with him. That always works out, ne?"

Miyuki realized in half-terror what she had unleashed upon their precious regular. She knew Nanoha always manages to make friends out of people she meets, the problem was that there were usually... "unusual intermediate steps" that Nanoha took to making people her friends. Miyuki promised herself she'd take care of the old man if he met any unfortunate... "effects" when Nanoha "befriended" him. Miyuki could not help it but stop and watch the two of them, should anything happen.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore felt a little under the weather, so he went to a place he goes to when he needs to put important things off his mind, Cafe Midoriya. He had found this place over a year ago, after meeting an ambassador in Japan to help advise the Ministry of Magic of East Asia. He now comes to this particular cafe because its pastries and tea manage to calm him down better than most potions and charms. Earlier this morning, he had found out part of the plans of the British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. These entailed trying to gain a grip over the administration and curriculum of Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew that Fudge would eventually meddle with the school, but his current plans involve blatant and inappropriate use of power as minister, and that, in some way, sickened Dumbledore, that most of the capability of a government of wizards would be directed to satiate the paranoia of an ignorant, misguided man.

Hogwarts was to be monitored by a Ministry official, who would send reports on school ongoings among other things. This official would have the power to change the rules in the school and, if Fudge can find a way, be able to hire and fire any teacher without warning. That official would also act as the year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher if no candidate approved by the Ministry had applied. The idea that the Ministry would only hire a teacher they find incompetent out of Fudge's paranoia had annoyed Dumbledore. He sorely hoped he could find a way out of this soon.

He then thought about Tom Riddle and his followers. The dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort has been gathering allies, knowing that wizards cannot stop so easily the strength of dark creatures and other magical beasts. Dumbledore assumed that Hagrid would fail to gather most of the giants, as the Death Eaters can promise bloodshed and carnage to them. He still hoped that Hagrid's journey would bear any fruit. There is even some speculation and hearsay that Death Eaters are gathering in large groups to capture wild dragons to let loose. Even a small number of these magical creatures can wipe out Hogsmeade, or even half of Diagon Alley.

His thoughts then turned to Harry Potter. He knew that people now believe both he and Harry are crackpots trying to stir trouble, thanks to the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore hoped Harry was doing fine and hadn't been reading the Prophet. Dumbledore knew Harry was relatively physically alright, as Mrs. Figg and Order members had been watching out for him. He hoped no trouble would come to Harry this summer. Mentally though, Dumbledore knew Harry was having problems, considering his predicament. Harry had just seen a dark wizard, his nemesis, come back to life, remove his mother's protection and kill a friend of his. Harry found a friend in Cedric Diggory, and he had watched him die. If Harry realized that almost no one would take him seriously now that he was the Prophet's target, he would maybe go nuts.

Dumbledore then entered the cafe, finding himself in a booth near the back wall, his usual spot. As he passed by the front, he noticed Miyuki was on the register, and remembered that she would know his order already and would not have to wait much for his snack. Just as he expected, he saw her immediately pass a tray to another girl. He then realized that this other girl had been told of him and would try to start a conversation. He was a little disappointed, as he felt like listening to what Miyuki would talk about. He knew her and her family a little by now, and that even without magic, they were... interesting.

He saw the girl effortlessly bring his usual cake and tea, and noticed that Miyuki was eyeing her. Maybe she's a new part-time worker, which is why he didn't know her. But Dumbledore realized she looked to old to be the usual working high school student that needed a job, and that she seems very accustomed to the cafe layout. He guessed she was some sort of friend to the Takamachi family, and she used to work regularly here. That seemed likely enough for him, yet he's now considered loony, so maybe she does work here due to odd circumstances.

* * *

Nanoha served the order Miyuki gave her to the odd half-smiling old man. She then motioned to sit down with him, and he showed no objection. Before she said anything, the old man let his curiosity get ahead of either of them and he somewhat blurted, "I guess Miyuki told you something about me."

"Yes, well I guess what big sister said is true then.", replied Nanoha. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows to this.

"You're Miyuki's little sister? Oh, you must be Nanoha.", replied Dumbledore, managing to surprise Nanoha.

"How do you know about me? It's a little disturbing, you know." Dumbledore chuckled to this.

"Miyuki talks about her two siblings sometimes. You happen to be a popular topic of discussion between your sister and I." Nanoha now blanched.

"Uh, what did she say about me?", Nanoha replied in a nervous tone.

"Admittedly, not a lot. Just what anyone would talk about their sister." If Dumbledore's expression would actually change, he would be grinning.

"Oh...", Nanoha replied. She was simultaneously trying to ask Miyuki what she told him.

You told a customer about me? What did you say? She looked over Dumbledore's shoulder to see her sister trying to reply with her face and hands. She seemed to say, "Relax, I didn't say much, and don't keep him waiting! I'll explain later!"

As she faced Dumbledore again, he actually dropped his half-smile. He now spoke softly, "Did you just space out? What happened?" Before Nanoha could answer, she noticed a small bit of power flared from him. And she didn't notice it, but his wand was drawn and trained at her abdomen from under the table.

"Uhh... I was trying to think what my sister would say about me." She replied, cautioning herself. Her left hand was ready to act, in case he intended to use that power on her or anyone else in the room. She also let some of her own energy out, and tensed herself.

"I'd hate to ask, but are you about to let magic loose on me? I noticed your hand is ready to pull something out and you've readied yourself to strike. That and you've let your power emanate, I can almost see it. Before either of us tries anything, I'd like to know who you really are. And don't try alerting your family, I noticed you can." Dumbledore said.

Nanoha switched to English, hoping the other people won't try to listen in. "I guess my sister didn't tell you much, then. Though I'm almost amazed that you caught me and didn't try anything right away. Most mysterious magical beings I meet always shoot first and ask questions never. I'd rather not fight you, I see no reason to, unless you're here to hurt my family. Yes, I readied myself, only to prepare anything you try though. Seeing as neither of us will shoot first, can we talk this over?"

"Not when people can eavesdrop though. If you will allow me?" Dumbledore replied, raising his wand for Nanoha to see. He then muttered "Muffliato", then said, "Anyone eavesdropping now will only hear buzzing."

"I'll admit, that's a new style of magic to me, along with that Device. Can you explain that style to me? Oh, and since you know about me, first of all, who are you?" Nanoha asked, switching back to Japanese.

"I've noticed your magic is different from mine, and this is the only kind of human magic I know, I guess you know other different styles of magic, and use at least one of them. And I am Albus Dumbledore, wizard and Headmaster at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Oh, and we wizards call these wands."

"A wizard? Then, to introduce myself, I'm Takamachi Nanoha, mage of the Time and Space Administration Bureau, Instructor Corps, currently off-duty. This is all rather weird, too. If there is a school of wizardry on Earth, that means there is a sizable population of magic-users on Earth, and that they practice an unknown magic style. That, and the TSAB is unaware on the whole about all of this."

"That raises a few questions. May I?" Nanoha nodded. "One, I'll assume you were part of an organization that encompasses past Earth and employs mages of a different style of magic. This organization -"Dumbledore was then interrupted, with "Call it the TSAB, or the Bureau. It's kinda easier that way.", then Nanoha allowed him to continue. "The Bureau seems to monitor several planets including Earth at some degree, and has never seen us witches and wizards. Am I right in assuming this, and what does the TSAB do?"

"More or less. The Bureau is generally, the government and military of hundreds of planets, called Administrated Worlds. It's center of government is in a planet very far away from Earth, called Midchilda. It also monitors other known planets like Earth, these are Unadministrated Worlds. They are peacekeepers in general and other goals include research in magic and magic technology, and safe gathering, sealing and storage of Lost Logia. The military is divided generally into Ground Forces and the Interdimensional Navy. The ground forces, including its air force, are something of a self-defence force and do police roles as well. The Navy patrols beyond the Administrated Worlds to monitor the Unadministrated Worlds for magic- or spacetime-related trouble, evidence of magic culture, like your wizard's society, and of Lost Logia. More or less, that's what the Bureau does."

"Lost Logia?", Dumbledore further inquired.

"Any form of old technology from various long-dead civilizations. These can't be understood well, reverse-engineered or replicated. They usually employ magic and can normally operate at a level beyond what we can do now. These are usually dangerous, so the Bureau seals and stores them away."

"Okay. Next question: currently, the Bureau has not found any magic culture on Earth, so it has never heard of wizards like us?" Nanoha replied with a nod.

"Also, you seem to have a different magic style, and called my wand a Device. How does your magic style work, and what is a Device?" Nanoha took her time to think before she answered.

"Uh, the magic style most mages use is called Midchildan magic, and it usually employs a Device. Thoughts are usually converted into electronic data, which can be reinterpreted to form a spell. The functions used for conversion is difficult to do in your head, so Devices are usually used. They are like computers that handle the conversion and interpretation of your spell, then employ your magic to use it." She held out Raising Heart and continued, "This is my Device, Raising Heart, she has an Artificial Intelligence and can communicate. She is more or less as capable as a human mind, probably even emotionally, and should be treated like a normal person. When I need her for magic, she can transform into a staff. That's a little showy, so I won't demonstrate here." Dumbledore didn't quite understand all of what she said, but understood at least enough to answer his question, so he proceeded.

"You said there was otherwise no magic culture on Earth. How are you a mage then if you're from here, or alternatively, are you not from here?" Nanoha paused here as well.

"I am from here, and even if my family has no talent for magic, I somehow do. When I was nine I found Yuuno, a mage who did archaeological work who got attacked when trying to transport Lost Logia back to Mid. They scattered on Earth, and when he tried to recover them, he exhausted himself before he could collect even a quarter of them. He sent out a distress call, like the one I sent to my sister, only his was weaker so only mages could hear. I was the one who heard it, and I offered to help, so he gave me his Device and taught me magic so I could do it in his stead. Another mage tried to gather the Lost Logia as well, for then-unknown reasons, and we fought for them several times. We were soon discovered by a TSAB Navy patrol ship, and after their and the rival mage's groups' interference, Yuuno and I got caught up in what ended up being a large case for the Bureau, and we offered to help them, and they managed to stop an interdimensional calamity. After that and another case I got caught up in, I applied as a TSAB mage. About 6 years later, after finishing high school, I became a full-time mage and eventually moved to Mid. That's basically why I'm not around."

"Why are you here then?" Nanoha winced.

"My last mission took its toll on me, and my doctor required me not to overexert myself anymore. I'm not allowed to use too much of my strength and magical energy for at least a couple of years. To make sure I don't get myself in too much trouble, she got me taken off duty for the next three years."

Dumbledore realized that Nanoha was a mage in a magic military, and was accustomed to fighting. He hazarded a chance with his next question. "Okay, Last question. You are a mage with ten years of experience in fighting with magic, and as a member of the Instruction Corps, can teach others to fight with magic. You can't use all your magic power, but you're still capable of teaching new and inexperienced mages. Am I right?" Nanoha nodded.

Dumbledore then said, "I'm going to admit something important here, and I ask for your help in this. Hogwarts is being manipulated by the Ministry of Magic, the government of wizarding Britain. The Minister of Magic is paranoid and thinks I will create an army of students to overthrow the ministry-"

"But that's crazy! That doesn't sound like any good plan at all, how could you possibly do it?", interrupted Nanoha.

"I know it is, and to most people that would be loony too, but the Minister could lose power soon and he's trying to stay in power by keeping anyone he suspects down. He's trying to meddle in Hogwarts and justifies it by having the newspapers call me a loon myself, which is almost fitting for my image, admittedly. Anyway, he knows that no Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts - a subject dealing with fighting dark wizards and magical beasts - ever lasts more than a year, and I have no professor for this year. I have no more candidates for a professor in Defense due to the rumors of me, and if I can't find any, the Ministry will likely foist an incompetent teacher as a Defense professor, to make sure students wouldn't know enough to fight Ministry wizards. Considering your background, I'd like you to take the spot this year."

Nanoha realized Dumbledore had just offered her to do exactly what she wanted to do right now, and was actually begging her to do it. She could not scream "YES!" loud enough. It was a good thing she didn't try. The Muffliato Dumbledore cast would have converted the noise into a buzz that would have deafened everyone on the block. Instead she tried to hide her enthusiasm. Nanoha remembered that her showing full enthusiasm to something, especially when Raising Heart was ready, would require those who notice it to change their underwear.

"Hmm, I'd like to, but what about differences in magic style? I definitely can't teach them my magic, and I know nothing of wizards and their magic. Wait, if you let me learn about wizards, and give a good degree of freedom in my teaching, I could probably teach them enough." Nanoha tried to say it with a serious face.

"I'm pretty desperate! It would at least be better than a Ministry official!" Nanoha wondered how incompetent a Ministry official could be if compared unfavorably to the equivalent of a crippled foreigner, until Dumbledore continued. "I'm pretty sure your methods would be at least in the right direction, right?" Dumbledore sorely hoped there would be no more speculation, he was running out of time before a fat pink toad would teach students to apologize and run away from dark wizards.

"Yes. Yes I want to to it!" Nanoha couldn't hold it any longer, and she was afraid Dumbledore would find a less troublesome candidate.

Dumbledore and Nanoha both sighed in relief, and upon noticing what they did, they laughed it off. Dumbledore then explained the rest of the details and left at closing, leaving Nanoha to tell Miyuki what happened.

"His name is Albus Dumbledore." Nanoha started, allowing Miyuki to reply first before continuing.

"Huh, you did find out. I noticed he actually acted differently, dropped his smile and everything. You actually made a friend, and this time without some hidden magical duel." Miyuki smirked.

"Actually, Dumbledore is a wizard, realized I use magic, and we nearly did that." Miyuki's jaw dropped, and she thought she was already used to surprises.

"A wizard?" Nanoha was thankful the cafe was closed, so no one heard Miyuki exclaim. After she was done gibbering, Nanoha continued.

"He's apparently the headmaster of a wizarding school, which sorely needs a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Miyuki managed not to scream this time, and calmed herself before she asked the question. "So that professor will be you?"

"Yes." Nanoha managed to stop her sister from falling when she lost consciousness.

Nanoha carried her sister home, and prepared to explain to her parents what happened, and that she was leaving again.

"That man was a wizard?", "You'll teach teenagers in Britain to fight with magic?", and "Bluhbuhbubbagarbablub..." soon followed. Nanoha managed to get her family to bed by herself as they had fainted, and prepared to leave tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3: Arrival

Hey, Rick Dias here. Awesome, I've got readers now.

That's the thing, innit? First fanfic, first feel of having my words seen by random people behind screens. It's an odd feeling.

So, reviews! Well, there are questions on why only Nanoha is to be seen from the Strikers cast. It's kinda hard to explain in story, so I'll try to answer here instead.

Right after the JS Incident, there was an Internal Affairs crackdown on everybody. The powerbase was shot, because of Due's raid on the Brainpeople (or whatever that was, my memory's hazy), and Regius Gaiz. First, that created a power vacuum that makes it look like it was all Hayate's plan to take charge of the Ground Forces (that's not a little too far off though). That, and there was evidence of a conspiracy between Gaiz and Scaglietti. Somewhere down that line Nanoha's actions came under scrutiny. Fact is, she fired on Vivio (with Blaster-systemed Starlight Breakers), and that looks pretty bad if you're trying to adopt (IA and the collective legal system don't believe in the Takamachi way of raising children). So, after Shamal tells Nanoha to lay off a while, she runs off and escapes to Earth (weak idea, in my defense, she's pretty distressed). Fate, Hayate and the rest have to stay and defend themselves against the IA tribunal, and Fate's trying to get Nanoha's adoption appeal across. So yeah, Nanoha's on Earth without anyone else from Mid.

Also, Gear-2557, I obviously don't know where the grammar errors are, that is why they are errors, and still there. If you can point them out in a PM, I can go and fix that.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Arrival

The next morning, Nanoha said goodbye to her family to start working in a magical society, yet again. She then left for the hill where she used to train as a child, and activated Raising Heart. During yesterday's meeting, Dumbledore gave her the general location of the area, and agreed to temporarily lower the enchantments making Hogwarts Unplottable. Nanoha then converted them into equivalent spatial coordinates to make a small dimensional transfer. She made sure to aim high and planned to fly to the castle entrance. It wasn't all that precise, but it made for a generally good plan.

After the transfer, Nanoha found herself not on a hill, but to her surprise, a stone room in what she suspected to be Hogwarts castle. Quickly she deactivated her Device and prepared herself as the only entrance in the room started to open.

"Nanoha? How did you get here? And why are you in my office?" Dumbledore was rather curious about how Nanoha had travelled quickly without actual Apparition, but he dismissed it as an equivalent in her magic style. He also didn't prepare for her to be here this early in the morning. But he had no idea why she was in his own office.

"Sorry, but you didn't tell me exactly where Hogwarts was. I had to try to get to it as close as I can, and ended up in here. In fact, I just got here. Didn't know it was anyone's office, so sorry." Nanoha apologized cheerfully while bowing her head.

"Well, no harm done, but this was a little unexpected, a little about the time and the place, oh well. Do you remember what we discussed yesterday?" Nanoha nodded, allowing Dumbledore to continue. "Then prepare yourself. The Ministry official is here, I'll introduce you to her in five minutes."

* * *

The Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Dolores Umbridge haughtily went up the stairs to meet with the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. She expected Dumbledore not to last the year, not with her and the Ministry on him. She hoped that being the Ministry official for Hogwarts would earn her points from the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and she relished the idea of harassing her old professors. Needless to say, when Dumbledore notified the Minister that he had an actual candidate for the Defense against the Dark Arts post, she came to make sure either Dumbledore screwed up in his choice, or she will screw up Dumbledore's choice.

After entering Dumbledore's office, Umbridge was greeted by Dumbledore and an unknown woman. At her first glance, she noted the woman was very young, not European, and was wearing Muggle clothes. Muggle clothes! What was a Muggle-loving foreigner doing in the office?

"Let's get to the point, then. This is Takamachi Nanoha, a candidate for the Defense post." Dumbledore said before Umbridge could say anything.

"Really? I thought some Muggle broke in to your office, and you were dealing with her? Is she really a witch?" Umbridge replied scathingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a witch but I'm sure you'll find me experienced enough. I'm Nanoha, my family name is Takamachi if that's not obvious to you, and I hope you won't object to my application." Nanoha then added in Japanese, "Please take care of me."

Umbridge leapt back and drew her wand when she heard the last sentence, thinking it was a curse she didn't know. When she realized nothing happened other than Dumbledore drawing his wand after she drew hers, she asked, "What the hell did she say?"

"That was Japanese, she's Japanese and that's what they would say when starting in a job. She didn't mean to startle you, and I'm amazed you were startled. I drew my wand out of instinct as you drew yours and pointed it my candidate who doesn't even have a wand to protect herself." Dumbledore explained calmly. Umbridge really hated that smile of his.

Umbridge realized that Nanoha didn't seem like a good candidate for a professor at all, and prodded further, "And how old are you, uh, Miss?"

"Nineteen."

Umbridge realized that Nanoha wasn't a competent teacher at all. She was a foreigner who had a different native language, too young to have any experience in Defense, and her cheerful face looked like she had never fought. But most of all, she wasn't a witch, didn't have a wand and probably didn't know any curses or hexes to even hinder a Ministry official. Dumbledore must have finally cracked and convinced a Muggle to take the post. The Ministry will have Hogwarts in months, and Umbridge will gain Fudge's favor.

"She's acceptable. I'll assume she'll stay for only a year?"

"Yes. Thank you for doing this quickly, I have to discuss matters with my new professor, and I believe you are busy with much more important work.", Dumbledore said with his annoying smile still on his face.

Umbridge left, and when out of sight and earshot, was jumping with glee. She had some very important good news for the Minister.

* * *

"I can't believe she bought it so easily.", Dumbledore said nonchalantly after seeing Umbridge leave.

"Why didn't she even test me or anything? I expected to act incompetent and everything." Nanoha was puzzled how a Ministry official was incompetent enough not to try to find how capable she actually was at fighting with magic.

"At least she didn't test you in magic. I heard you have a tendency to... overdo things." Dumbledore tried to continue but Nanoha quickly realized what he was talking about.

"Hey!"

"Your sister only hinted at what you did, but now that I know you're a mage, I realize what she meant."

"I'll admit though, I never told my family exactly what can I do now. She probably meant when I started out as a mage or other times where I tried to... wait a minute! That's not the point!"

Dumbledore realized that Nanoha was more capable than he could imagine at the moment, and left it at that in his head.

"Anyway, I suppose you want to know more about wizardry first, before preparing for teaching. Let me show you the library."

* * *

Hermione was having breakfast with Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley When their owls came in for their next year of school.

Inside the envelope was the usual letter from Hogwarts, a letter to explain the OWLs, the list of books and other requirements of the year, and surprisingly, a Gryffindor prefect badge. She was ecstatic at the last object, but her smile dropped from her face reading the papers.

"THERE ARE NO BOOKS FOR DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS?"

* * *

Mr. Weasley tried to explain how Dumbledore was hard-pressed to find a Defense professor this year, and that he was quite satisfied with his choice as the new professor who had managed to comply with the Ministry's demands.

"But we don't have any books for it! How will we learn at all?" Hermione retorted sharply.

"I haven't met her, nor do I know her name, but I've been told she's a hands-on kind of teacher.", Mr. Weasley continued.

"Wait, it's a she? and she'll teach us hands-on?", Ron said worriedly.

"So what if she's a woman? Still, I agree, I'm worried we won't learn much this year.", Hermione replied.

"Ever since the trial, I kinda assumed that was what the Ministry's trying to do, making sure we won't learn much just to mess with Dumbledore and his school, or because they're afraid the students will fight for Dumbledore so he'll become Minister by force.", said Harry gloomily. "But that's mental!", replied Ron. "That's probably why she got hired with the acceptance of the Ministry in the first place, though."

"She was chosen by Dumbledore though, right? She must be a good teacher somehow. At least the Ministry wasn't able to put their own guy in. When I heard you say she, I kinda imagined that toad lady from the hearing.", Harry said.

"Senior Undersecretary Umbridge? Her, teach?", Arthur mused. "That won't be good. I hope the Defense professor won't get fired prematurely. If Umbridge taught Defense..."

"Well, we won't know until we see her lessons. And if she can't teach, we'll find a way to do something about it. I'm a little distressed we won't be reading up on anything new, though...", Hermione concluded.


	5. Chapter 4: First Day

Hey guys, Rick Dias here. Minor note: apparently, I didn't notice but after I upload my chapters, the line breaks go missing. I'm sorry if the previous chapters were a little confusing. Adding line breaks manually now after uploading to compensate.

* * *

Chapter 4 - First Day

It was the first day of the new term. After Sorting and the feast that followed, Dumbledore made his usual speech, but before he could introduce Dolores Umbridge, he was interrupted by her and her speech. Apparently she was to monitor the classes and report to the Minister, who is now capable of enforcing Executive Decrees that will affect Hogwarts. It was rather obvious that the Ministry is meddling in school business and Umbridge isn't here for commendations to teachers. Dumbledore then introduced Professor Grubbly-Plank as the temporary Care of Magical Creatures class, and... their new Defense Professor.

"Go on! Introduce yourself to the students!" chided Professors Sprout and Flitwick. At their continuing requests, Nanoha took to the podium, and Umbridge saw her do so, and ended up in a giggling fit.

"Takamachi Nanoha. Please call me Nanoha. Please take good care of me." She said calmly and with a little bow, saying the last sentence again in Japanese. This apparently got Umbridge to laugh even more.

Nanoha then closed her eyes and listened in to the whisperings of the students.

"She's so young!"

"Sounds like another crazy Dumbledore pick!"

"Won't last the year..."

"No books!"

"Asian?"

Apparently there were little expectations to fill. Nanoha confirmed that having a different teacher every meant that the students never expected anything from their Defense professor. That and the Defense professor is usually peculiar up to downright loony. She had a clean slate, a great degree of freedom, and a few hundred bodies to... train.

"If you have noticed, I'm not British and less obviously, not a witch. I am a mage from Japan and my magic style is nothing like wizardry. However, my form of training, the one I normally teach, is usable for most magic users and I hope that it can produce benefits for wizards and witches. I'm also here to learn about British wizarding culture, so you may see me observing your other classes like the Senior Undersecretary. Unlike Madam Umbridge though, I'm just there to learn, like you students. Please take good care of me, or 'Please take good care of me'(which she spoke in Japanese again)."

Nanoha went back to her seat, then Dumbledore called everyone to go to bed. Tomorrow was her first day as a Defense professor, and she hoped not to cause trouble that early.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron were having lunch on their first day of class. Their next class was Defense, which Umbridge would be watching. They speculated on the new teacher when Ginny walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Ginny, you had Defense already right? What's Professor uh... Nanoha?" Ron asked as she sat down.

"I can't tell you much, other than you won't start with a lesson right away, it's Professor Takamachi, not Professor Nanoha, and that one of her rules for the class is that we speak nothing, or as close as we can to it, about her classes." Ginny replied as she started piling some food on her plate.

"Professor Takamachi? Her first name is her family name?" Harry asked.

"She's Japanese, that's how they're named there.", Hermione explained. "And she prefers just to be called Nanoha.", added Ginny.

"Speak nothing?", Ron asked. "Another paranoid nutter?"

"Maybe. Well, she's not a witch but uses magic, so she must be teaching something special, that wizards and witches don't know.", Harry said.

"Maybe we'll learn Japanese magic! Maybe we weren't asked to get books because we won't find any on what she'll teach us!", Hermione said eagerly.

"Doubt it. She's too young and doesn't look the type to have read so many books on magic, so doubt if what she'll teach would be out of a book. Anyway, Dad said she's a hands-on kind of teacher, so she'll probably try something practical.", Ron replied. "I just hope she's not useless like Lockhart", added Harry.

"Well, I guess you'll have to see for yourself and judge." Ginny said as they were about to leave for class.

* * *

Nanoha readied for her next class. It was the first day though, so she did nothing but an introduction to her course. She had no trouble with the second and fourth years, and hopefully she'll do well with the fifth years who were entering. She also expected Umbridge who was scheduled to observe her class to see her course aims and curriculum to report in immediately to the Minister. She already cleared it with Umbridge who warned her not to teach any weird spells, and hinted her not to teach any potent curses or hexes. She cheerfully replied to the Senior Undersecretary that she planned not to teach any spells at all for the whole year. Apparently Umbridge giggled at this again, sent an owl, and then told Nanoha that the actual observation was just now a formality. She confirmed this when Umbridge happily strode in after the last few students, with a smirk on her face. Nanoha had no more worries. She just had to make sure now to make a great first impression to the fifth years. Dumbledore did warn her that the fifth years were at least very interesting, and maybe even very promising. If all went well today, she'd have a chance to see what Dumbledore meant, and work on that, with her... unique teaching methods.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am your teacher for this year, Professor Takamachi, but call me Nanoha. I have served under many people of differing authority, rank and social class, but I've always insisted to be called by my given name. Anyway, I've been called with different titles, and I'd rather not add 'Professor' to that list yet. That will be my first rule, or Order. Since it's been mentioned, for my class and most times we meet and all related matters, Nanoha's Orders are in effect. I asked Dumbledore if I can ask this of my students, and he agreed, so they're almost as official as the school rules. The difference is that those who blatantly disobey 'Nanoha's Orders' will be... punished by me." Everyone felt the finality and weight of that last sentence. "The first Order is that I will be called Nanoha, unless we have to be formal about it. The next Order you may have heard, is that you must not speak to anyone outside this class what we discuss here. I can be lenient here depending what you let other people know, and who. That's all for now, as I will tell you the other Orders as they become relevant. Oh, and if anyone requires you to disobey my Order may use the excuse, 'Sorry, Nanoha's Orders' which then you say you can't comply and direct him or her to me, I will take full responsibility for anything you have to or cannot do because of my Orders."

This had been Nanoha's first idea to try. She knew it was difficult to impose discipline to teenagers, so she used something akin to what she used before in teaching young recruits. Nanoha's Orders are nothing like the usual military protocol, or school rules for that matter, but they were simple, and if she can manage, supersede regular rules. If a student broke a rule, either hers or the schools', that student can adhere to the other set of rules to justify the infraction. Eventually, they'd all learn to adhere to a set of rules, that's what would matter in the long run. If the school rules won out, she eventually drop hers. If hers won out, she'll try to get Dumbledore to adopt relevant parts of her rules so the school could have order and discipline without students questioning the rules. After all, they ratified and approved of them on their own. Dumbledore probably knew what she was doing, and she expected to get several complaints from the teachers. It will be worth it though to see students conscious of following the rules, and equivalently form much-needed discipline, needed even more so as Nanoha was teaching there.

Nanoha's Orders seemed acceptable to the second, fourth and apparently the fifth years, and some of them Nanoha fully expected to try to exploit the rules when they can. Umbridge however, didn't seem to see the gravity of a set of rules that technically a student can use to even justify illegal actions, and Nanoha was even preparing for the time when a student would bring a Ministry official to her and explain that he/she was only following Nanoha's Orders.

"Anyway, I am the new Defense Professor. I have been learning and using magic for ten years, magic that has practical applications in combat. I won't teach you my style of magic-" Several people now looked discouraged, especially a bushy-haired girl from Gryffindor. "but I will train you on the fundamentals. It will be quite difficult, but we'll try to start slow and work our way into what our limits can be. The course will entirely practical. There will probably be no graded written requirement, like tests, homeworks, or essays." Several people cheered while the same Gryffindor girl put her head down. "And most likely no wandwork to learn either." Several people were now confused. A boy with black hair next to the Gryffindor girl motioned to ask her. "Professor, er, Nanoha, what will we be doing then?" As he sat back down, she went to watch the reactions when she started to speak again. "Good question, and five points to Gryffindor for being able to follow orders. Anyway, we will be doing basic training to hone our minds and bodies. By strengthening your body, you increase your capacity to call upon and channel energy effectively and safely. A focused mind can then use that energy to use any spell it can focus on. After the first few months, you might see that you would have gotten much stronger from constant training." Nanoha let it... sink in, when almost on cue, trouble arose in the form of a blond Slytherin boy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was as shocked as most people were when Nanoha said there would be no wandwork. He already knew from his father that their teacher couldn't perform any curses or hexes, and didn't even have a wand. When he found out that the teacher won't even be teaching any magic, he got up and defiantly asked, "Oh yeah? and what good will that do?" He fully expected either some dumb answer about the importance of fundamentals, or just a dumb answer. He didn't expect though, that she would take him up on that.

"Alright, I can't expect you to understand the importance of basic training, so I'll show you. Come here, and bring your wand. You, who has never trained seriously, will now attack someone who has, more than you'd ever want to train. After I finish talking, fire a Stunner straight at me, I have no wand, but I'll deflect it anyway, with my magic power and focus, more or less. those near me should back away, and nobody stand up. I don't want anyone getting hit, including you, Madam Umbridge, please sit down on an empty seat." As the teacher spoke she prepared into a sort of stance and put her right hand forward, palm facing him.

Malfoy didn't know what to expect. A teacher just asked him to fire on her. He realized that if she screwed up, several students can act as a witness for him, and it wouldn't be his fault. However, he just never thought he would just be handed out the opportunity to blamelessly attack a teacher. He saw the teacher get a little impatient, so he fired a Stunner straight at her chest.

Everyone was stunned when they realized a teacher allowed a student to fire at her, and when the student actually did do it, but at first no one believed what happened next. No one saw what happened in between the release of Malfoy's Stunner and what they saw next, but no one could figure out how their new teacher had managed to bring her left hand towards the path of the Stunner and deflect it into the ceiling, all without a wand. Malfoy himself had to be dragged back into his seat.

* * *

"That is what training is for. You will probably never be able to do it like I did, but you can see that training can allow a person to do thing he or she normally can't unless they were supported with say, a wand." Nanoha said as the class, including Umbridge, could not move their dropped lower jaws. "We won't be training to reach what I just did, but we'll see how hard we can push ourselves. There's no definite standard or bar to set, and also there should be no pressure from you. You will simply be graded on how actively you participate, so even if you can't do as I asked, at least you should show that you tried as many times as you could. However, I will be strict on this, after we start training, and before we finish this year, do not train by yourselves, nor do you try to overexert yourself. If I ask something that could be dangerous for you to do or try, tell me before you get hurt. That's another of Nanoha's Orders, by the way. Any questions?"

Umbridge opened her mouth, and some noise came out, but she spoke nothing. Everyone else didn't move at all, some were breathing deeply, and they were staring at her. Nanoha took this as a signal to continue.

"If you haven't noticed, all four houses in each year all meet together for Defense, that's so we can have twice as much time as two sets of two houses. We will always be doing this, so any schedule changes or instructions, you can ask from the other houses. Be careful not to ask for too much or both of you might violate the aforementioned relevant Order. This is important, as I will be posting in the entrance to the Great Hall where we will meet for that day, and other instructions. This is because we might be using the Defense classroom on some days and outdoor training on others. That is all, thank you and goodbye class, you are all dismissed. If the Senior Undersecretary has nothing to say, I will be going as well."

* * *

Fred, George and Ginny met Harry, Ron and Hermione a little after the latter trio had their first Defense class from Nanoha. Ginny saw their faces and said, "I told you you'd have to see."

Fred and George asked them what it was like. Hermione opened her mouth, stared at them, then closed her mouth, all while her hands were trying to make signs.

Disturbed as they were, the twins faced Harry next. He just said, "She's beyond cool."

Ron then added, "She's beyond supercool. She outdid a Death Eater impersonating a paranoid Ex-Auror that performed illegal curses in front of small children."

Ginny then asked, "Did anyone object when she said... that? We couldn't object to her at that point, she looked dead serious."

"Malfoy.", The trio said in unison.

"What happened?", The twins asked.

"Apparently, Nanoha deflected a Stunner she asked Malfoy to fire straight at her. With-her-bare-hand.", Harry said.

The other three Weasleys adopted Hermione's expression, open-mouthed. If their mouths could open wider, they would when they saw Nanoha come from around the corner.

"Did I now? I guess you are one of the lucky few to have violated my Order on the very first day. Miss Weasley, thank you for adhering to the Order, I'd give points if I didn't suspect you to have told them anything beforehand in the first place. Fred and George Weasley, I'll assume your sister told you about this particular Order, so I won't explain until our first class. Potter, come at the front entrance tonight for your punishment. Wear some light Muggle clothes if you feel like running." Harry got the notion that by tonight he'll be running away from something, or someone. "My, I can't believe anyone would disobey Orders on the first day. I'll have to make sure this won't happen again, at least not soon."

The six of them couldn't open their mouths any wider, but they did.

The twins then realized the schedule for their classes. "We our first Defense class is still in two days!" Ginny managed to snicker.


	6. Chapter 5: Punishment

Chapter 5 - Punishment

At dusk, the teachers all gathered at the first day of class for an impromptu meeting to discuss an important matter that had come to their attention. Rumors had spread over the school, and they were prepared to get to the bottom of it. They all were in deep discussion until Nanoha stepped in. The subject of the matter had just entered the room.

"You deflected a Stunner with your bare hand?"

Every other teacher had in one way or another listened to or overheard fifth year students trying to tell the ongoings of their first Defense class with as much secrecy they could keep. Professor McGonagall then called an impromptu meeting of all the teachers, even if the headmaster couldn't come. When they noticed Nanoha finally enter, they all springed the question at her.

"No... not exactly.", Nanoha managed to reply with a bit of an awkward smile.

"I don't suppose you will try to persuade us that Mr. Malfoy wasn't asked to fire on you then, and that several students are lying?", said Snape.

"Uhh, no. Mr. Malfoy wanted to see what a well-trained magic user can do, so I told him to Stun me, and he did, and I deflected it. That much is true." Nanoha said.

"We know that you don't have to tell us everything, that your methods are secret. We know you're a guest here and we should trust you. But how in Merlin's name did you deflect a Stunner without a wand or any protection?", McGonagall pressed her.

"It's a very simple spell, Round Shield.", Nanoha explained while showing them her left hand, now protected by a palm-sized glowing pink circle layered with arrays and runes. "It deflects weak magical projectiles and tries to stop everything else. I cast it in my left hand, hidden to everyone, as they concentrated on my right hand which I put between Mr. Malfoy and I. After I heard the incantation, I brought my left hand to the front, shield already prepared, and deflected the spell. That particular instance, I made the shield to last only one hit, so when everyone looked back at me, all they saw was my hand. Makes a pretty good impression, ne?" Nanoha didn't seem worried that she was the first teacher that had asked to be attacked.

"But what if you had been hit! If you didn't make it in time, you would have been Stunned, and would be in their eyes, including that Umbridge woman, a useless teacher! We can't have another useless loony Defense Professor!", Flitwick exclaimed.

"I wouldn't worry, I've done similar things in simulated and real combat enough times, it was almost like a game. Anyway, I've been training for several years, and have been hit with much worse. All that allows me to take on wizard spells like a dragon.", Nanoha replied.

"What? how could you grow a mammoth resistance to spells?", several teachers asked.

"Training. The more magic power you hold within you at the time you were hit, the less effective the spell would be. I haven't used my magic in a while, so I was at maximum capacity, and could have shrugged off a number of lesser curses. That's also why some magical creatures are resistant to magic, especially spells.", Nanoha explained.

"And you'll be teaching this to the students?", McGonagall inquired.

"A little. I'll just be training them to increase their magic capacity and their focus. That allows them to cast spells with ease, effectiveness and with a high success rate, among other things. We'll be pushing as hard as we can, so you might notice the improvement when the students pick up on their lessons better." Nanoha replied.

The teachers realized there was nothing they could do about it, and that new teacher was beyond their league. They dispersed and left Nanoha for their dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Harry returned to his room to change and then stayed at the front entrance of Hogwarts to wait for the punishment handed by his new Defense Professor. Recalling all he knew about her, and what occurred at the first class, he couldn't figure out what she would make him do. It was obvious they were leaving the castle for some reason, but what could they be doing? Running... maybe he'd end up running from another magical beast. Maybe they're off to wrestle magical beasts, then run when they can't handle whatever's there. Somehow, for Harry right now, all the plausible ideas approached absurdity. It helped a little Nanoha arrived, also not in robes. She was instead wearing a black shirt with heavy pants that ended with combat boots. She looked every bit like a Marines drill sergeant, only she was cheerful and friendly at the moment.

"Oh? That's good you're here, and you look like you're set. I actually don't like witch's robes, and I think I'll come in training attire for future classes.", Nanoha said as she came and had the front door opened. "C'mon, let's go outside, We'll try doing some night training."

"Uh, Nanoha? If we're training, how is that punishment?" Harry was a little confused.

After the door closed, Nanoha told him her actual plan. "Actually, you're not really in trouble, I just needed a student to come run with me tonight. This will be what we'll be doing during Defense classes. We'll run laps around the castle and the lake, until you're too tired to stand. That way, I'll get a good idea how far a wizard can keep running. You don't think I'd actually punish you just for disobeying that Order, did you?" Nanoha ended up smirking a little. "Oh, and start warming up, too. I want to get started."

"Wait, so if the Orders aren't meant to obeyed to the letter, how come you made them? I thought the Orders were to enforce strict discipline or something like that." Harry actually managed to surprise Nanoha, even if she didn't show it.

"That part is true, but it has another half. It's also so that any student who can manage to interpret any other rules, like the school rules, as disobeying my Orders, can come to me to defend that student. It's to teach some to follow the rules, and for some to use the rules. Either way, it will show the importance of having rules, as opposed to trying to force discipline or cunning in people." Nanoha explained in a way that somehow got him to freeze in place staring at her. "Hey, are you too cold?"

"No, I'm fine, but if anyone else heard this..." Harry already imagined a certain pair of Weasleys mooning the Minister on behalf of Nanoha's Orders. "... you'd lose the half trying to follow the rules. You couldn't keep it up for very long either."

"Ah, well you won't tell anyone. I know so because you and your two friends, and your twin friends will be busy trying to defend yourself with my Orders. They'd lose potency as you start telling people, so you'll keep it a group secret. And yes, your trio and the Weasley twins' trio with Mr. Jordan are rather infamous. Hey, Severus even told me you'd 'been crossing lines since the first day', and so on. So your friends won't share this secret, won't you?", Nanoha said calmly. "Anyway, there's another thing I need from you tonight. If anyone asks about what happens tonight at your punishment, tell them I was being lenient this time, but describe something along the lines of 'cruel and ruthless', like a Marines drill sergeant. If I actually do get serious on your punishment, that's what I'd be like anyway. go ahead and exaggerate like I said 'repeat offenders will be...dealt with appropriately.' or something like that. I need to make sure the Orders will have weight, like even The Boy-Who-Lived didn't want to disobey Orders."

Harry stared at her again. Then he noticed what she addressed him as. "Not you too? I don't suppose you read the Prophet?"

"I do, because it's the easiest way to see wizarding media. That's also why I asked you here. Wait, let's start running, we'll talk while running." Nanoha motioned for him to start. Harry actually had little trouble running as he had been running from his cousin for more than the earlier half of his life. He could join the track team if he had gone to high school. He started with a quick pace, and saw Nanoha had been following right beside him.

Nanoha started talking again. "Nice pace. Anyway, like I said, I've never seen wizarding society before, and am here to observe. So I wanted to hear straight from you, what went on between you and Voldemort, yes I say his name, it seems silly otherwise, at least so I can compare some things. Do you think you can do that?"

They kept running, as Harry explained all he knew of what happened when he was attacked as a baby, then Quirell's plan to use the Sorcerer's Stone, where Nanoha muttered something like "Lost" something, then his possession of Ginny Weasley, and then in detail, Voldemort's rise in power and Cedric's death.

"I see why the media would portray you and Dumbledore as crazy, but why did Dumbledore try to cause panic? The first step should have been to secretly tell the Ministry, so at least they have their cooperation. Now Dumbledore has to do this work in secret.", Nanoha mused.

"Well he is doing that. He's got the Order of the Phoenix-" Harry said before they noticed a man in dark clothing by the lake.

* * *

"Captain Takamachi, I have been ordered to explain the situation here. I'm Contract-Mage Stracci Lagrangio, part of the TSAB presence monitoring wizards.", said the man in Japanese.

"The TSAB is monitoring wizards?" Nanoha asked, now speaking in Japanese, knowing Harry's not to know. "Harry, we'll stop for a bit. I'm sure you can't understand what we're saying, and I'd rather anything you manage to pick up here won't be told to anyone.", she then said in English.

"Yes, it's not on records, and wizards are not on them either because their culture and magic is volatile, and if we assimilated them into ours, we'd run into trouble. Their magic can kill and manipulate people in ways we could easily call unethical. They're also all isolationist and easily prejudiced to things not like them. All in all, their overall culture level is below the rest of the Earth's, and they even call these people 'Muggles' and think themselves superior to these 'Muggles'. They take in too easily to manipulation, torture and murder. We monitor them because they might improve soon, but so far no luck. We can't actually interfere with anything at all, because we will easily be found out. That's why I'm here. You're warned not to interfere with wizards and their society beyond your post as Professor here."

"I only came here to teach, I didn't come for anything else. If you haven't heard, I'm off duty for a while, so I came to teach somewhere else for a while. This was just a means to get past my recovery period after, well you must have heard of what happened on Mid."

"Yes, I heard what The Ace of Aces just did, so you're here to recover? Other people take vacations to get away from work, but you took a vacation for other work? Well, if that's clear, another warning. Wizarding Britain is plagued by a terrorist group, The Death Eaters, headed by a Lord Voldemort. You're not to interfere with this and you're not allowed to join the Order of the Phoenix. You here where Dumbledore is in power has led my superiors to think you're here to interfere."

This shocked Nanoha. The idea that they shouldn't interfere for fear of even more problems on both the wizarding and Bureau sides seemed all too real, but it didn't seem right to not try anything. Also, she'd have to find out what this Order of the Phoenix is, probably from Harry.

"I won't be trying anything, but don't order me around like this,", Nanoha started as she metaphorically bared her fangs, "because I'm off duty and don't represent the Bureau right now. The Ace of Aces might have had to follow that order, but the White Devil is here to do as she pleases. Don't even try harassing me anymore, or I'll hunt you and your unit down. Tell that to your superiors." Nanoha then left the man there, speechless, as she then told Harry in English, who had been at her side the whole conversation, "C'mon, lets leave this man here."

* * *

"What did you do to that guy?" Harry asked once they started running again.

"Wait, first, two questions. What is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"It's Dumbledore's group of volunteers who pledged to help fight Voldemort and hinder his plans. More or less."

"Okay, also, what did you hear from the conversation? Some things we said were dropped in English I think."

"Hmm, Order of the Phoenix, Muggles, Wizarding Britain, Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, and Ace of Aces. I can guess he was talking about what's been going on in Wizarding Britain, but what was the thing he said? And what did you do to him?"

"Well, I did say I'm a mage from a group of mages. That group's name, I cannot say, but I'll call it by its acronym, the TSAB. He was of that group too, and he warned me not to interfere with wizard society. He also asked me why I was even here and addressed me by one of my titles, The Ace of Aces. Where I came from, I was a talented mage, the equivalent of a very talented and experienced Auror. My friends and I were famous in the TSAB as the Three Aces, and I was the Ace of Aces, as I could achieve the impossible and get any problem solved. Also, I train hard, and in so train other mages... with the same... vigor, and because these trainees found me as... demanding in training, I've been called a terror, The White Devil, a name given to me in a fight. 'No matter what enemy, no matter what ally. Mowing everything down with maximum powered destruction. The White Devil of the TSAB.', that's what I hear from my trainees sometimes. That's what I did to him, I threatened him not to order me around while I'm not even working for the TSAB, or I'll show him and his friends why I'm The White Devil."

At this point, Harry just stopped. He shivered when he realized what she was capable of, and willing to do.

"Hm? Are you cold? C'mon, let's go in already, you did good enough anyway. Don't forget not to tell anyone about what I said here."

* * *

Hermione and Ron were in the common room when Harry entered.

"What was it like?", They asked.

"I'm required to say that she was cruel and ruthless.", was his reply.

"So what was it really like?"

"She was cruel and ruthless."


	7. Chapter 6: Training

Hey, Rick Dias here.

This is kinda the part where I lose rack of my ideas. When I started writing this fic, I basically just had a collection of ideas, possibilities of what could happen in a crossover. That's what got me started. I think there was a saying about it, (but I don't remember,) that I put the most effort in thinking up the beginning and the ending. In stories, YOU CANNOT SCREW THAT UP. That's what got me into putting actual effort into the first few chapters, thinking out what happens as not to slip up later, when events are strung into stories. That's what plot is, innit? The thing about that is, well, to put it in a way, this is where quality control ends. This part is me, putting out thoughts into dialog (and narrative) as directly as I could. In making these next chapters, I really felt limited, and unsure.

Wait, hey! I just got a really good idea while typing the editor's note. Anyone wanna beta-read the next chapters? I have until chapter 15, I think. Dunno how beta-reader works though. PM me, future beta-readers of Professor Nanoha (if such exist), about going through my work and getting me to figure out beta-reader!

So anyway, yeah. The next chapters are kinda... below my standard. Not my standard for writing, this is kinda new to me, but the standard I place when I read other people's fanfics. It's kinda unfair to adopt a literal double standard, eh?

...wow I'm rambling. So anyway, reviews!

Rizaidym, no I am not kicking myself. I honestly think my fanfic does not match up to ones I like, but I'm admittedly too lazy and without ideas on improvement. As a writer, I have little talent, compared not to what other people write, but what I enjoy in writing, both as I've seen and as I wanted to see. I don't think I can write really well, but I want to put this up because someone else might make use my ideas for something better. Hence, I give up most of my IP rights. Go ahead and steal from me, I just hope other people can make good stuff with it.

About my really quick updates, well, several reasons. The first being, I wrote most of my content last year. In the last 8 months or so, I wrote bits of this to pass the time. Only now did I think to put it up somewhere. That, and it never did meet my standards. But, I guess I got impatient. I realized I would never be able to do major rewrites or anything, so I went and started posting what I had. I remember finding new fanfic on this site, only to find the "first chapter" the guy submitted was only a prologue/foreword/author's notes/greeting/whatever, non-chapter. Considering this might not make much sense on it's own, I went and posted a bunch at a time. I have 15(?) chapters or so, and if no one signs up to beta-edit or anything, they're pretty much good to go. I actually could go and post all of them now, but I'm not sure if there's any good to that. Oh, and the chapters are really, really short (~2500 words per, I think?). I made these in my spare time before, and I'll post them at this rate until I run out. Then, I'll go write some more. I'm not sure what it is like there, but here it's summer break right now, so I've got time to do this.

SonicAnime2010, Hayate and Fate don't enter here (as far as I've planned). If you were looking for them, they're in the other fanfics. I always liked Nanoha, but to me, as a character, there's two different Nanohas (not schizo). There's the portrayal of the cute?/shippable? Nanoha, that does questionable stuff with Fate and is a mother to Vivio. Then there's badass Nanoha, the one married to her work, only found in the middle of craters. It's pretty obvious which one this Nanoha is. I do like both Nanohas, but I simply did not use both in the story.

...okay that was long. So yeah, Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Training

After Nanoha left Harry that night, She tried to see if she can get some answers from Dumbledore about the Order. After she went up and found the gargoyle, she said the password and ascended to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh, Nanoha. How nice of you to you the entrance this time. Are you here to ask something related to the intruder who managed to break through the wards, the one you just met?"

"Him? A little like that. I came to ask about this Order of the Phoenix of yours."

"In good time. First, though, I heard you deflected Mr. Malfoy's Stunner without a wand, in front of the fifth years and Madam Umbridge herself."

"Uhh, kinda. Are you going to ask about that too?"

"I've heard enough from Minerva. However, what do you plan to do with the fact that Draco Malfoy and Umbridge have already sent word to Lucius Malfoy and the Minister, respectively, about that particular stunt?"

Nanoha forgot to plan specifically for that, so she just answered, "Nothing, I guess. I didn't harm anyone, and if this earns me a visit from either of them, I could find out more about them than they can about me. I did want to meet them anyway. Anyway, they'd be too shocked that I did something a wizard couldn't normally do than the fact you hired a potentially dangerous teacher, which I do believe I am, so they'll target me, not you. I'm protected as a guest here, so they'll be quite limited in what they can do."

"Good answer. I'm not particularly worried about myself, I'll be out of this office within a year, or so I've heard, so might as well shake things up and finish my business here. However, don't you think they could find out something about you if they put you under close scrutiny?"

"There's always the semi-legal solution: Tell them about the Bureau, arrest them when they try to squeal or manipulate me, then dig up some possible charges to get them in an interdimensional prison where they'll stay for a while. Or, even simpler, I'll threaten them. I can blow Diagon Alley up without killing anyone, or put the Ministry under a spacetime-distortion field, where they'll be cut off from the rest of the world for maybe six hours, or other things. They can't actually do much if they dug anything up anyway."

"Somehow, I believe you've done both before."

"The latter was just recently used on that intruder. He was a Bureau member who tried to order me around, so he knew what kind of things I can do to him. The other, a friend of mine had to do in a case where we coulnd't convict a criminal because he didn't know the entirety of what he did, but deserved that punishment anyway. I remember what steps to take, just in case. Anyway, if you were going to ask, why that Bureau member came was to tell me not to interfere with wizarding society and not to join the Order of the Phoenix. So what is this Order?"

"It's us, the witches and wizards who swore to stop Voldemort and his followers. The original Order was formed at his first rise to power, and I gathered new people for this new Order. I guess you can't help, so I can't tell you what we're currently doing or who the other members are."

"Well, I won't help you fight or anything, but nothing stops me from teaching here, and protecting your students. I hope that's enough to take some trouble off you."

"If you could protect all the students and make them strong for what could pass, that would help. Anyway, some of them manage to get into trouble with a frequency you can tell the time with. You punished Mr. Potter tonight, so within about a day and a half, he'll get into trouble again. I hope you manage to keep an eye on them, really."

Nanoha almost chuckled, but then noticed a large barn owl get through the window and drop an envelope at Dumbledore's desk before leaving. Dumbledore read the note inside then read through a set of papers enclosed inside as well. He handed the note to her then showed the front page of the papers.

"Trouble at MoM. Laws passed to meddle in Hogwarts. Watch out for the toad. -AW" was written on the note.

The papers turned out to be a copy of the draft for tomorrow's Prophet. The headline read: "Minister Passes New Laws to Resolve Dropping Standards at Hogwarts".

"I guess I won't be meeting the Minister, and that I'll be under scrutiny. Oh well." Nanoha sighed. Dumbledore just showed her his usual smile.

* * *

Harry was trying to figure out what happened last night as he ate breakfast that morning. He then noticed the unused Prophet that Seamus left at the table. After reading through the front page article, he figured out Umbridge was granted authority to judge both students and teachers, but the extent was rather vague in the article, as most Prophet articles were nowadays; it was like printed hearsay.

After getting up, he glanced at the schedules posted at the entrance. Apparently Umbridge was to oversee their Defense class again today. Good luck to her, at the current rate, she'll come out with a record for heart attacks by the end of the term if she kept watching Nanoha teach. He checked the Defense schedule as well. As expected, they were to come outside and wear the Muggle training clothes as required by the list of materials and books that year. Harry realized now why they were prescribed.

* * *

Nanoha now prepared for her first class, with the fifth years. She was eager to start their training, as data like this would be invaluable someday, so she instructed Raising Heart to prepare wide area diagnostics and made sure to note anything interesting down herself. The run last night proved that Harry had a much higher than average ability at running, so she was confident her training would produce some good results. She was already dressed in training gear, and brought some parchment and a quill with some ink out to the entrance of the school.

The fifth years were already assembled and ready when she got there. Umbridge was sitting on a chair she must have summoned, ready to make comments and to write on her own parchment. When Nanoha stepped out, Umbridge asked, "You know why I'm here again, right? This better be a good lesson, and safe. The Ministry won't stand for a crackpot teacher like that werewolf again..." Nanoha noticed that many of the students got mad at this, and Harry retorted, "Lupin was our best teacher! He actually taught us to prepare ourselves for what's out there!"

"And what is out there, Mr. Potter? What could be out there that would dare attack a child?", Umbridge replied in a sickeningly cheery voice.

"I don't know, Lord Vol-"

"Mr. Potter! Don't finish that sentence, punishment again, tonight, same thing. I will not tolerate such a lack of discipline in this class.", Nanoha said with finality.

"But I am now High Inquisitor, I will mete out his punishment-" Umbridge tried to say, but Nanoha cut her off too.

"This will be dealt with. He has been unruly under my care, I am sorry if you are troubled by this, but do not be concerned. I will deal with this." Nanoha said, facing Umbridge directly, smile again on her face. Somehow Umbridge could not object. While everyone couldn't speak, Nanoha continued on to her briefing.

"Okay, today we'll start training. We will try improving your magical capacity today by exercise; you will be running around the castle and the lake until you cannot stand. This will-"

"And how will a little jog make us stronger? We're wizards, not athletes!" Malfoy apparently still wanted a quarrel.

"If you need to know, magic is energy drawn from the ambient magic, through an intangible system or organ we mages call a 'Linker Core'. It's like a heart that pumps energy from outside into, say, your wands. Mr. Malfoy, please come here. Everyone else sit first so you can all see this." After Malfoy came to her, Nanoha put her hand upon his chest, and drew out a small dull glowing red sphere from his chest. "That is Draco's Linker Core. He hasn't trained yet, so it's relatively small to a fully-trained mage. Anyway, when a regular person without any talent in magic hones his body, he is actually forcing his muscles to overexert themselves, then their bodies realize they are not strong enough, and enlarges its muscles during the recovery period. A person who does tap into his magic however, has his body also use the pain and exhaustion as a signal to have its Linker Core supplant your strength. Continually doing this can easily increase your magical strength and stamina, as long as you train and recover properly. There is a more exact explanation to this, but it requires an understanding in physiology, anatomy and is much longer, but more or less, straining ourselves physically until we're in pain and exhaustion will make us stronger. That is why good mages are usually physically fit, they train constantly."

"So your uhh... Linker Core is supposed to be big and shiny then, because you trained?" A boy she identified as Ron Weasley asked.

"Pretty much, I can't show it though. It's a little blinding to see." Nanoha mused, but convinced everyone not to try finding out.

"If exercise is important for magic, how come it never came up in the curriculum before?" Hermione asked.

"It's not known to wizards, as far as I know. You will be the first witches and wizards to train like this. It is usually not needed because as far as I researched in the library books, wizard spells usually require very little power, and can be cast very often. Anyway, let's get started. Everyone start stretching, then we'll start running."

As they warmed up, Nanoha then asked Umbridge, "Do you want to join them? You might need to be a little stronger."

"Me, an adult and Senior Undersecretary? Why should I train, I'm powerful enough to-"

"Have a Core as weak as Draco's. I sense very little power from you, less than some of these students. If you don't want to train in front of them, I can train you in secret." Nanoha finished Umbridge's sentence for her.

"I work for the Ministry! I need no more power!"

"Suit yourself." Umbridge imagined that to be accompanied with a smirk or evil grin.

Everyone was now ready, and started running.

* * *

Harry was running comfortably while Hermione was a clear three laps behind. "How are you so good at this? Ron maybe, and the other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, but how come you outdo them by almost a whole lap?", she asked as she passed by.

"I'm used to running away from Dudley. This is how I usually run, though a bit slower as there's no one chasing me this time." They stopped so Hermione could rest.

"We need to do something about this. I mean training is new and all, but how are we going to learn the spells for our OWLs?"

"I don't know. Nanoha is capable, but she's not a witch. She probably isn't even allowed to mention spells, hers or ours, because Umbridge now has power over teachers. And we can't somehow ask for any other teacher's help, unless we can stand up to Umbridge."

"What if we studied them together? Harry, we could form a study group or something, and you could teach us! You have loads of experience in actual DADA, you could help us learn the required spells for OWLs!"

"I dunno if I could. Anyway, it'd have to be in secret. Umbridge will kill us if she found out. After all, that's what the High Inquisitor thing is about, innit?"

"Hey, keep running!" Nanoha somehow found out they stopped at the other side of the castle, and was running towards them.

Harry bolted. After all, now someone was chasing him this time.

* * *

That night, Harry went down again to run with Nanoha. if the first time wasn't punishment, he wondered why it would be the same running exercise if he did do something wrong this time. He didn't think he could stand up to her and try to show what he did was right anyway. As Professor McGonagall told him after she heard what happened, "She's right, you had no discipline and no right to say that to the High Inquisitor." He wondered what he was in for tonight.

"There you are. C'mon, let's get started.", Nanoha said as she was by the door already. They both said nothing as the warmed up this time.

"Do you realize what you did wrong in class today?", she asked as they started running.

"Yes, I've been told to control myself better."

"It's better you learned now than when it could have cost you more. If you do understand, mabe you can try to make an effort so she can't get to you."

"I guess so. So why did you bring me down here this time?"

"I heard what Hermione said. I agree, and I really am restricted by Umbridge not to teach you any spells for OWLs. You should try teaching Defense, you have the experience for it. I can say without a doubt that experience is worth a thousand times more than study, and that you probably have what it takes to teach with what you've already done. I can't help, though, but I'll be keeping this a secret."

"Hmm, so do you know any way to train in secret?"

"Only one, and it requires a spell I can cast. However, It's a secret, but it's showy, so I'd rather not do it for a bunch of people. Also, I can't do it frequently, or my doctor will kill me." Harry decided not to pursue that idea anymore. "How about you? don't you know any extra hidden room or passage in the castle? I've been told you know quite a lot about its secrets."

"I don't know any, but now I at least have an idea to try. And I think I will teach. Thanks, Nanoha."

"Don't thank me, just try to stay out of trouble. If you don't there'll be real punishment in store for you. Something painful and builds character."

Harry made sure to at least not get in trouble in front of Nanoha anymore.

"Enough of that for now. Tomorrow morning, come to my office, before breakfast. I might've found a place for you by then."

They kept running, into the night. The exercise calmed Nanoha, and now Harry felt a little better about his situation as well.

* * *

Hey, Rick Dias here. Got a bit of an update about the story.

I asked, and two of my readers answered. I have beta readers now. Thank you Rizaidym and zelene2004 for offering, I can finally get this done well (enough?). Direct consequence, I'm waiting for feedback, so the whole, "1 chapter every 12 hours" thing won't really work anymore. Normal update schedule, I guess then?

Since it'll take a while, I also want to respond again to the reviews.

No one form the Nanoha cast is coming, well other than Nanoha. I simply didn't include them, the plot idea has no need for it. In-story, Nanoha is depressed and wants to be away from her friends. The reason? They were all Befriended.

Fate, Wolkenritter, and hell, her students (even outside RF6), all got closer to her out of getting the crap (and other excretions) beat out of them, through the process fondly known as Befriending. It usually works, but in-story, Nanoha is getting doubts about the Befriending system (I can't actually put it in-story, I wish I could explain it there). She basically fired an anti-ship cannon on a little girl, and usually, that means she becomes closest to Nanoha. The outcome? Vivio might end up in someone else's custody out of the played-up trauma she induced. So Nanoha wants to get away from it all and rethink things. She did however, miss working in the TSAB, and lo and behold, Dumbledore steps in the cafe. Roll opening credits.

On the subject of Yuuno however, I don't have much of an excuse why he's not there. Oh, let's say he was really busy (he does manage the Infinity Library, not the Manageably Finite Library).

CyberAngelOne, firing on a woman with the mental age of a small child is pretty much traumatic for said victim, no matter the extenuating circumstances. Dunno about legality, but that stuff is serious, serious business. Also, the slower update schedule? I would prefer if a beta-reader delayed my submitting a chapter for a week if he/she found as so much to change as a typo. (Which she did! Thanks zelene2004!)

No one has asked yet, but I want to explain too, about Stracci Lagrangio.

I never liked Original Characters, unless they were really well-made. Stracci's really just a placeholder, as no one from the Bureau would fit the bill. He needed to be a Contract-Mage, so neither He nor Nanoha would know the other. His name, totally made up, based off the Stracci family (from The Godfather) and Lagrange Points. The first came to mind when I remembered Arisa and Suzuka guessing Fate was Italian, and the second from Gundam influences. He was supposed to only appear once, but I eventually used him several times, as a means for the Bureau to complain about what Nanoha is doing in the wizarding world. He's a Contract-Mage, so he never did training the Nanoha/Spartan way. He actually sucks at combat magic, maybe I'll get him to sit in at Defense trainings...

In-story, Stracci was a con-man, which is why he was chosen to be the middleman for the Observation team on Earth. (He never had to deal with people like Nanoha though...) He was very successful in money and registration counterfeiting, impersonation, and disguises, but he was eventually caught halfway through a Ponzi scheme mixed with trying to sell a planetary system to an off-duty Bureau agent. He managed to bargain his way into service as a Contract-Mage (which, while not great, he is adequate at) for eighteen months. That started in June, when Voldemort returned. He was sent to Earth because he knew a little about the planet, having hiding out there for three months. Now, well he has to deal with Nanoha...

* * *

Hey, Rick Dias here. Three ANs in the same chapter, wow I slowed down.

If any of you are looking for updates, please bear with me here. i'm waiting to hear from my beta-reader, who in his preliminary assessment, already had quite a bit to say about the story. I'm waiting for the rest of it, just in case. I'll make a promise here. I promise, the chapter will come by 12:00 PM Monday, Philippine time (or 4:00 AM GMT, or for the majority in and around the -8:00 time zone, 8:00PM Sunday night or so). I don't know if the rest of the updates will be like from now on.

On the writing end, I have half of chapter 17. It's a kinda large-scaled battle scene (think Gryffindor versus Slytherin, fifth, sixth and seventh years), which I cannot write. Never liked battle scenes, and no idea on how to do them myself. Anyone gonna offer any help? It would really be appreciated.

Also, anyone writing anything like this? My purpose is, as I said, if anyone else could make stuff like this. The Harry Potter/Mobile Suit...er Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha crossover stuff is pretty much unfinished works. Also, I don't write it in every chapter, but I own neither MSLN or HP. I also will not assert my intellectual property rights; go ahead and steal from this.


	8. Chapter 7: Map

Rick Dias here! Sorry if it's a little late, but I couldn't log in until now, server problem or something...

Anyway, Chapter 7's here. I haven't gotten in touch with my beta-reader, so maybe I'll edit this for content later!

* * *

Chapter 7 - Map

Nanoha woke up very early, as was her custom. She had made sure she slept well so she could try something to help Harry and his friends with their problem with the Ministry's regulations on the Hogwarts Defense program. She told Harry she might find a room for them in the castle, so she prepared herself for this morning. She went to her office and quickly activated Raising Heart. She would try to search a large area the best way she knew how: Wide Area Search.

"Wide Area Search underway, master. Display findings as 3D model?"

"Yes, but Hogwarts is big. I'll do most of that. Please focus on thoroughly searching for hidden chambers. Remember, the harder it is to find it, the better it is this time."

"Alright, master. Begin display."

Nanoha then sifted through the raw data that her Device was supplying her. Her head then tried to reinterpret them as spatial coordinates using mathematical transforms created by mages specifically for searching. This data showed the empty spaces of rooms both commonly known and otherwise, the walls and where they are irregular, denoting a possible hidden passage, and significant traces of magic. The model was taking shape in front of her, on the desk. Quickly, they searched past most of the castle interior. But at some point, inconsistencies formed in the data. She tried to send another of her probes to the inconsistent areas, but the magic of the castle seemed to swallow it up. She then felt herself weaken as the castle's interior wards slowly drained her of her energy. She made sure to stop the search, dissipate the model and deactivate her Device before she blacked out.

-BREAK-

Nanoha woke up in a different place, with a woman trying to tell her something. It took a few seconds before she could understand what she said.

"...Are you up now? Can you hear me?" The woman said. Nanoha couldn't focus her eyes to figure out who that was, or even where they were.

"What happened? Where am I? Did something happen?" Nanoha asked once she could start thinking straight.

"The infirmary, you passed out from exhaustion. Here, eat. You need to rest a bit, you were drained of your magic somehow. I'm guessing you have no idea why, so I won't ask what happened. However, please do stay here a while, you need to recover." The woman who Nanoha now recognized as Madam Pomfrey said. Somehow she managed to sound like Shamal, or maybe all doctors are alike that way.

"How'd I get here?"

"Mr. Potter came to your office and saw you on the floor. He called for help and left once you got here. That's all I got out of him when I asked about what happened."

"Wait, the castle!" Nanoha remembered what happened, and now wanted to know why it happened. "I want to go see Dumbledore."

"No you won't. You need to rest."

"I've had worse, really. My body's prepared for this, don't worry." Nanoha tried to worm her way into leaving.

"That's not a good enough excuse. Better safe than sorry, so please stay here." Madam Pomfrey managed to say in a way that Nanoha almost decided not to try running away.

"Then I apologize for this." Nanoha quickly got up, and bolted out the door. "Sorry!"

"Ah, they're all the same. I hope I don't see her again, I get too many regulars around here."

-BREAK-

After finding Raising Heart on the desk where she dropped it before losing consciousness, Nanoha went straight for Dumbledore's office. It helped that she had no classes to oversee until a little later in the morning, so she didn't have to hurry. As she stepped in, Dumbledore already started speaking.

"You tripped the wards inside the school, I suppose."

"Ah, I thought so. I wanted to ask why I was attacked in a way. I also want to ask, is Hogwarts storing any power? the spacetime distortion due to magic is apparently more than I could imagine, and I can't see how it could be otherwise."

"Yes, actually, Hogwarts is a little like what you call a Lost Logia. It draws power from the Earth through the various ley lines that Hogwarts is upon and from the nearby surroundings that focus the power towards the castle. The power can't be tapped, though, except through the oldest wards in the school, and only in certain ways, like the Chamber of Secrets which is only there for Parselmouths to guard over a dangerous basilisk. Anyway, most of this power stays below the castle and allows it to bend space to allow for the magical rooms inside. However, the immense magical energy it keeps is hidden by its own wards, so you couldn't sense it normally. I guess you realized the spacetime distortion."

"I'm surprised you know enough about the spacetime-distortion effects of large scale magic."

"I had some guesses about the school. Meeting you helped me pin down one of the castle's mysteries. I'm afraid I can't be exact about it, as I can't measure these distortions."

"I can see why Voldemort would want to be here. It's a powerful castle defended by ancient wards, and if he managed to tap into some of that power..."

"I don't believe that is part of his plan though. That seems plausible for other... people, but not him. However, it's still a good observation. Anyway, why did you try to probe the castle?"

Nanoha didn't want to tell anyone about what she told Harry, as it might betray his trust, so she said, "I tried to form a complete map of Hogwarts. I couldn't do it though."

"Ah, but such a map already exists. Try asking Harry Potter for it."

Nanoha realized that Harry must have also been looking for a possible room other students won't go to, and might have already found one. "Well, I guess I'm done here. I don't think I should seal the castle even if it could be a Lost Logia, it might have adverse effects for the school. I need to go and prepare for today's training."

Dumbledore then led her out, always with his usual smile.

-BREAK-

Harry was having lunch with Ron, Hermione and the Weasley twins. The twins, having just had their first Defense class this year, still had that shock effect Nanoha had on most people who just came out of her class.

"What'd she do this time?", Ron asked.

"George here tried to, ah, slip her some of our Ton-Tongue Toffee and came off a little worse for wear."

"Worse how?"

"She grabbed my arm and threw me onto the floor."

"And then I apologized for that. Anyway, in my defense, My first instinct was that he was trying to steal the parchment in my pocket. Anyway, that move was pretty precise, I didn't break your bones or anything." Nanoha said as she went by, and stayed next to them, still standing.

"Parchment? Why would anyone try to take your parchment?", Hermione asked.

"Ah, I forget where I am. In my parchment are preliminary records of everyone's runs. These kinds of training records are pretty important for training instructors like me, as then I can plan what to do, and how hard to train during our meetings. I'd be lost without these."

"Anyway, why are you here? And... oh no. I disobeyed Orders, didn't I?", George asked.

"I'll definitely let you two go, seeing as I threw you, or you. I still can't tell between the two of you. It'll be hard when we start the runs, to tell the difference. Any way you two can differentiate yourselves better? I'll need to be able to spot who is who at a distance."

"Ah well, if we're to be in training clothes, my shirts have a big G for Gred, and his have an F for Forge."

"I'll be sure to mark you like that in the records then. Oh, and why I'm here? Someone told me something about a certain map that shows Hogwarts in its entirety. Mr. Potter, do you know anything about this?"

"Uhh..." Harry ended up handing the Marauders' Map over to Nanoha.

"Hm... It's on parchment, but it folds out into sections, probably for the different levels. Wait, where's the map?"

The Weasley twins then grinned. "Why don't you try finding out?" They happened to know about what happened when someone tries to force the map to do anything; this might be worth it more than the time the Marauders stuck it to Snape.

"Hmm... It's usually hidden, then?" Nanoha eased a little power into her fingertip, a little pink ball of light that lowered onto the map. "Open, please."

"Mr. Prongs would like to see you try, whoever you are." The words just seemed to appear on the parchment, as if written.

"Mr. Moony would like to apologize on behalf of Mr. Prongs, and would like to know how someone could focus her magic without a wand."

"Mr. Padfoot should explain that without a wand, The Marauders can't tell who we speak to. He is sorry to ask but for your name."

"Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. Anyway, could you please open for me?"

"Mr. Wormtail greets Ms. Takamachi. He would like to explain that opening the map requires a wand and a password."

"Mr. Prongs cannot tell Ms. Takamachi the password, and would not want to let her see the map."

"Well then, let's open you by force then. Unseal." Nanoha spread her palm onto the map, a circle forming underneath.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like Nanoha to stop, the magic of the parchment is unraveling. Please stop and the Marauders will let Nanoha see the map."

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were sealed the usual way. Sorry if the damage is difficult to repair." The map then revealed itself.

The Weasley twins were staring at her again. "What? I'm sorry, but I didn't have a wand."

Nanoha managed to understand the map, and tried to memorize most of the rooms and passages. Handing it back to Harry, she left for her next class to teach.

-BREAK-

Hermione was in Arithmancy class that afternoon, and was enjoying herself with the new lesson Professor Vector was giving a lecture on. She was showing a series of numbers as extracted from several triangles formed by the straight edges of things around her. Somehow, she could make predictions based on these numbers and use them to make values to account for the maximum magical activity of the area enclosed by the triangles. This, she explained, was why magical crystals are shaped into smooth spheres and into multifaceted jewels. They then started on an activity to try to find the energy values of objects given to them at which at this point, Nanoha stepped inside and apologized to Professor Vector.

"Sorry I'm late. Wait, you did get the note that I'd like to see this class, right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I've just finished lecturing. Today's work is about the properties of triangles and their importance on magical induction."

"Ah, triangles. My magic style doesn't normally use them for the geometry, but I know of a related style that does. Are your triangles constructed like this?"

Nanoha then started drawing a set of symbols and marks on the edges of the chalkboard. Using several calculations that she wrote off at the edge of the board, she constructed a large triangle with circles at the tips. Several notes were written on the side about the proportions of the lengths, and runic writing was added inside the triangle and circles. She then inscribed a circle and a triangle within the edges of the triangle, then made a smaller concentric circle, then added on top of the large triangle a large Roman cross with tapered edges. "Are the calculations anything like this?"

This was the only time Hermione saw Professor Vector shocked to see a display of magical geometry.

"This... this is..."

"This is a Belkan array for the Belkan style of magic. Apparently the triangle is a means to focus power into small areas, like its caster's body. The triangle here is scaled for use and it represents a triangle within another within another... an endless set of them, all trying to focus power from three points and bring it to their centers, all to create a great amount of focused energy, all to explode with might in an instant. I don't know the specifics, or the mathematical transforms, but more or less, this is it."

Professor Vector could not help but stare and drool at the diagram.

"Ah, well, you probably couldn't use it anyway, so..." Nanoha then quickly erased the board. "Huh? Professor?" Nanoha looked behind her, then down, to see Professor Vector's unconscious body on the floor. "Oh, dear. I'll handle this. Students, please carry on then leave only when you are finished. Uhh, Hermione, could you collect the work and give it to your professor at her next class with you, okay?

-BREAK-

"Oh no, Nanoha. Did you do something secret and dangerous to yourself again? Or did the exhaustion actually get to you this time?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Professor Vector fainted during her class. The class is fine but..." Nanoha replied as she propped the Arithmancy teacher on one of the beds.

"Oh dear. What happened?"

"I showed her a pretty interesting triangle and some calculations for it, then after a while, she hit the floor."

"Sounds like her. That secretive magic you carry seems to be dangerous, apparently also to the curiosity of our teachers. Be careful not to show Filius some new magic to fly without a broom, or Minerva some shape-shifting wand or something. Anyway, Professor Vector will probably try to worm the secret of that triangle out of you, so you should probably not observe any more Arithmancy classes."

* * *

Note: Someone asked me what I meant by mathematical transform. I'm not entirely sure as I haven't studied math up to Calculus (and Wikipedia is a little highfalutin about math), but what I know is that transforms are used on functions, which are used on discrete values. What I imagined magic to work on, was that the flow of mana in the body or Device is analogous to a wave function, which is processed into usable spells by means of the transforms that define each spell, with the output being the effects of the spell. It was an idea that I had after finding out about how transforms like Fourier transforms (don't know about the specifics) are used in signal processing. Considering that human-like AI-level computing is needed for Midchildan and Belkan magic, I figure that it's what their magic needs for computations.


	9. Chapter 8: Predictions

Hey, Rick Dias here. Man, this one-a-week thing is not working out...

Well, I haven't heard from my beta-readers, so I'm thinking it's not working out. For the time being, I'm working without beta-readers. Any quick, capable beta-readers out there? Or hell, anyone who wants to see the next ten chapters or so (ver. 0.9), and thinkis he has something to say about it? PM me for rants, requests, whatever.

Until then, however, I'll be able to post a lot faster, but man, I dunno if I can finish this as quickly as I hoped. I'm currently writing Chapter 19 out of what I estimate to be a ~25 chapter work, but only now is this one out. Also, while these last few weeks I've been completely free to do this, I'm sure I'll have to stop for other business (Immediate concern is Holy Week, which is this week).

Well, whatever. On with Chapter 8! Oh, and I do not own MSLN/Harry Potter, screw my own IP rights on this work, go ahead and steal from me.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Predictions

Two weeks had passed. Nanoha's training seemed to have an effect, but only in training; Everyone could now run almost as long as their class lasted, and they used the last two meetings trying to run faster and faster. Everyone was then surprised when they noticed that the Defense classes that day would be in the classroom.

The fifth years all seated themselves inside the classroom that day, without knowing what to suspect. Nanoha then walked in, in witch's robes, and then asked them to get out some parchment and quills.

"Today we will start our training for mental focus. Once we get used to this, we will rotate our sessions between Physical and Mental Focus training. Mental Focus is a measure of how much we can devote ourselves to our thoughts so that they are clear and sound. This will allow you to focus and shape your spells better. Anyway, for this, I have prepared a series of lessons on a subject you probably are not accustomed to: Algebra."

"What, we're gonna learn Muggle lessons?", Ron asked.

"What good would they do? We don't have a use for that Muggle nonsense.", Draco scoffed.

"Actually, yes we will, and Algebra is one of the forms of Mathematics, which kind of stems from logic itself. Algebra is completely logical, that is why I chose it. Also, coming from your reactions, I suspected right when I thought very few already know this, this way you will learn this with the class, so I will get a good idea how much you can understand at once. Also, if you manage to excel at certain forms of Mathematics, various methods of magic may become available to you-"

"Like Arithmancy?", Hermione asked abruptly.

"And like my own. My style of magic requires an understanding in various parts of geometry and calculus, and applied mathematics, specifically computer science. It's very demanding, but the rewards are much greater that way, and magic can be better understood that way." She then demonstrated by lifting the desk with only the ambient energy in the room. The desk started to glow pink as it started requiring more energy to maintain. She let the desk down after everyone got a good look. Thankfully no one was too surprised. Nanoha really wanted to start on this. "Anyway, I will crash-course you until you are all capable of passing secondary school-level Algebra."

The rest of the class was then devoted to reconstructing arithmetic to prepare, then they managed to cover up to the set of irrational numbers. The students seemed to pick up quickly enough, and Nanoha hoped they could get started on the training within the next few weeks.

* * *

Nanoha finally had time free late that afternoon, as she would usually use this time to compile the running data. She felt full of energy that day, and time to herself. As she passed the Quidditch pitch, she saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team start their practice.

"Quidditch practice?" she asked as she walked onto the field.

"Yeah." Harry answered, already a foot up in the air. "Have you seen a game yet?"

"No, I'll wait until the official ones here start. Mind if I watch, though?"

"Yes, well most of us don't but Ron has troubles with crowds. You'll have to leave if he's bothered."

"Hmm, does Hogwarts keep spare flying broomsticks then? I want to try flying on a broomstick, it might be different experience."

"Ask Madam Hooch, she teaches Flying. Hogwarts keeps broomsticks for that class, and for Quidditch players without their own broomsticks."

"Thanks." Nanoha then quickly left, and went to Madam Hooch's office. Getting a broomstick took a little effort though.

"You want to borrow a broomstick? Do you know how to fly? Otherwise, I'd rather until you can start observing the Flying class."

"I can normally fly, but this will be my first time on a broomstick. Don't worry though, I know enough about flying safety, and I can probably compensate for any difficulty."

"Are you sure? Fine, the cupboard is round this hall, and please return before dinner, I lock up for the night by then."

Soon enough, Nanoha was on the side of the castle opposite the Quidditch pitch. She assumed if Ron saw her flying with them, he might not train well, so she decided to fly on her own first.

Mounting and getting in the air was a simple enough task. However, compared to her usual mode of flight, brooms proved to be much too slow and without precise control. She was glad that there was a system of flight that barely required any of your own energy, but would not use a broomstick again if she could manage. If she wanted to fly other than in the dead of night in Hogwarts though, she'd have to borrow a broomstick again. Certain parts of her magic, many wizards have now seen, but flight would require a Barrier Jacket and Device, and she couldn't hush that up.

Nanoha started with a steady climb way above the height of the castle, where the air was getting too thin to breathe, then tried to push the broomstick to its limit in speed. It couldn't go as fast as an air mage normally could, but Nanoha was just glad to be up in the air again. She started getting more and more confident, and started trying her usual maneuvers, only finding out she couldn't do it as well as she normally could. She then tried diving, pointing the broomstick down just perpendicular to the ground. Air started rushing faster than it could escape, but Nanoha just accelerated, and started approaching transonic speed, as the air threatened to rip her apart. When she was about fifty feet up, she prepared to pull up, and barely managed not to crash with her feet and the low end of the broomstick only inches between the lowest point of her curve. The broomstick managed to stop abruptly, and Nanoha found herself on the ground again.

She was right in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.

"H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT?", Ron managed to ask, and thankfully after Nanoha's ears started working right again.

"Huh? It was just a dive. Why, did something happen on the way?"

"We saw you maybe a few thousand feet in the air, hurtling down at a speed that a broomstick shouldn't be able to do safely while it still has a person on it, only to find you to perform the most unbelievable feint in the history of Quidditch." Fred, or George said. "I'm going to admit, seeing that makes me want to cry, shout, or change my underwear."

"Broomstick riding is relatively slow to flight for an aerial mage. Anyway, I'm trained for aerial maneuvers in a fight, something I hope I can teach by the start of next year."

"Aerial maneuvers?", Katie asked.

"SLOW?", Ron exclaimed. He seemed to be ready to hyperventilate.

"We're going to learn to fight in the air?", Harry asked.

"Yes. If we have enough brooms, maybe we can form a few air squads for training with each other. Anyway, that's much too advanced to think about now though." Nanoha hoped she really could manage that much.

"Uhh, Nanoha, can you teach us how these maneuvers work already, maybe some of it now? We really need to work on this, I dunno what to say to Oliver if we lost a Quidditch match this year.", Harry pleaded.

"Let's see what we can do. I have at least an hour to spare. Why not?" Nanoha mounted her broomstick, and started showing them various movements and maneuvers, mostly for evasion and formation.

After an hour, even Ron managed to get a little confident about their first game with Slytherin.

* * *

Nanoha had enough time to observe a sixth-year Potions class which already started. Seeing as every student had already started and could not be bothered, she just asked Snape for the lesson.

"Today, the potion they're making is...?"

"The Draught of Living Death." Snape hastily replied, not bothering to face her.

"This is either a difficult, complicated, or dangerous potion, isn't it?"

"In the hands of my students, it is all of those things."

"This is why it is taught on the NEWT level, then?"

"Obviously."

"If NEWT-level potions can be all three, how come Potions is taught in this dungeon?"

"What are you saying? Is this dungeon somehow not meeting to your standards?"

"Not quite, but for a class that produces smoke and fumes, don't you think there should be extensive ventilation?"

"Professor Takamachi, I have never been hindered by fumes in potioneering. I would know when I need to ventilate this room."

"But you have nearly no sense of smell, you're not affected by the strong smell of the fumes, and you probably already memorized the recipes, so you don't need to look at the board."

"How do you...?"

"Your robes are dirty, and they smell, even outside the dungeons. You don't clean them because you can't smell the stink, and no one has mustered the courage to complain to you about them. You therefore have a limited sense of smell, probably due to extensive practice in potioneering. You may not be bothered by the fumes, but from what I smell, there is enough toxic gas to knock a few people out. Your students may do better if they could only concentrate."

"What do you know of the students?"

"I'm training them to be focused, and they have proven to be very adept at that. However, their current performance doesn't match up to this morning's Defense class. Students tell me Potions is hard because you... can't inspire as a teacher, but after seeing you oversee this, you seem to be very capable of guiding your class, even if it's through pointing out their mistakes. So, it might be the fumes. It seems to be the only thing left that is in every class, other than you. Could you at least try? I think we'd all like it if our students did better."

"We'll see. I'll have someone create a series of ducts here, and I'll see if any of my inept students can do any better." The sixth years listening in were now confused. Someone had actually had a lengthy conversation with Snape, and he actually listened. Maybe they could do better without the fumes...

"Everyone finish up, and submit a sample. I will see if you actually tried this time." Those same students yelped. They didn't pay attention to their potions while listening in, and some were violently changing color. One of the other potions had the consistency of mixed cement.

"I see that most of you were listening in to a private conversation. Apparently Professor Takamachi was mistaken in your capability to focus. Those students who produced unholy messes within their cauldrons, don't bother passing a sample."

* * *

The first High Inquisitor of Hogwarts was out of luck. She had already observed 4 classes: Defense, Transfiguration, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, yet she could find no direct fault with them. Maybe Defense, but right now that blasted new professor was too capable and terrifying. She'd have to wait until she can find a slip-up from Professor Takamachi, or maybe for a few Ministry Aurors. Professors Grubbly-Plank and Snape didn't say much, and tried to busy themselves with the class. Their students didn't say much either, almost at their teachers' request. That didn't matter too much to Umbridge as they didn't seem to threaten the Ministry's interests by themselves. In Transfiguration she was even subtly mocked at. She expected this, coming from Professor McGonagall, but the professor was too loyal to and therefore well-protected by Dumbledore. Umbridge had to wait until Dumbledore is taken care of so she can make her move against his loyal supporters.

Umbridge was now headed to Divination, a class with its teacher Sybil Trelawney, both of which she loathed. She couldn't wait to observe enough of her classes to dig enough dirt on her so that she'll never use her Seeing Eye again. As she stepped through the doorway, she was greeted gloomily by a third year class, the dramatic Seer herself... and Professor Takamachi.

"Oh, you're observing too? I didn't know, I don't see your schedules unless they pertain to Defense. I hope you don't mind us both asking questions to the same Professor."

Umbridge yelped and shut the door. The first High Inquisitor bolted down the tower as fast as she could.

* * *

Nanoha was a little confused when she saw Umbridge leave abruptly. She turned to Trelawney and said, "I guess she'll see you tomorrow, then. Anyway, what are the students doing right now?"

"Tea leaves. Those with the Seeing Eye can look past the mundane and murky to watch the future before it unfolds."

"May I try then? I'm not sure if I can be a Seer, but maybe you can interpret for me."

After she prepared the tea, she tried to look at the shapes, but could not see anything of interest. She then showed it to Trelawney.

"Ahh... an ebbing tide. Power has been waning and is now lost. The strength you grasp continuously slips from you as you try to gain more. Be careful, as you could lose yourself altogether." Trelawney then turned the cup.

"A tree stump. The support you once had is being taken from you. Your detractors will find a way to strike, and you may even be outcast. Only few will come to your aid. Be careful who you trust to do so." She turned the cup again.

"...! This is the sailing ship! You will be gone from here, forever. You will be exiled for your sins, and you shall never see your companions again." Trelawney then stared at her. "You are cursed, cursed to fail."

Nanoha was very disturbed now, and thought about her old career, her friends... and Vivio. She hoped that it wasn't foretelling what was happening back on Mid. The class was about to end, so she left without a word.

* * *

Harry knew Nanoha ran after dinner on most nights, and came to the entrance to see if he could run with her again, and ask more about how aerial combat worked. When he got past the doorway, he saw that Nanoha just lay there, almost lazily, looking up.

"Anything happen?"

"I saw a Divination class.", She replied rather gloomily.

"I'm guessing she gave you some ominous prediction." At this point, Harry sat down on the grass about next to her.

"I'm doomed to fail."

"Did it involve some gruesome death?"

"I'm doomed to fail! My career won't be the same by the time I get back, my magic might not fully recover, and I might never see Vivio again!" Nanoha had gotten up, faced Harry, and started crying. This was the first time he ever saw her actually distressed.

"Er, hang on. Vivio?"

Nanoha had calmed down at this point. "She was an... orphan who got caught up in my last mission from before. We, the unit I served with, took her in, and I was something of a mother to her for a while. She was then kidnapped by the terrorist group we were fighting, because only she had the bloodline to power some ancient magic. At some point she was... placed in my way, and things ended up so that I had to fire on her. I had to use my full strength and knock her down, and I sometimes regret doing that. At some point after that, thanks to the rest of the unit, we managed to stop that group." Harry was shocked, and said nothing.

"That mission ended only months ago. Afterwards, my doctor told me to rest for a few years so I can recover, as I lost a bit of my power having to fight under... those circumstances, so I got off active duty, until at least for a few years from now. I thought I could then adopt Vivio and be her mother, but they couldn't let me just adopt her. From the records, I fired at her, something no mother should ever have to do. Even with my friends' help, it would take maybe a year to sort it out so I could adopt her. They told me not to come for the hearings, because anything truthful from me could be incriminating. So I left without much of a notice, and I got found out by Dumbledore. He offered me this post, and I needed something to take my mind off my troubles, so I came to do what I love doing, without the meddling of the TSAB - teach. Apparently though, the TSAB still has eyes and ears here, and now I'm cursed to lose the case for Vivio's custody by Trelawney's divining."

Harry was saddened to hear Nanoha's story. The pieces seemed to fit though, except... while Trelawney got "some" things "right", her predictions of doom should never be taken too seriously.

"Nanoha, you may not have heard, but Trelawney can't actually predict anything accurately. You'll probably be alright."

"But it all fits! I could get word soon that I have to come back, and that I can't see Vivio anymore..."

"Nanoha, if Trelawney could actually get things right, you'd be speaking to a ghost!"

"...what?"

"827. That's the number of times I'd be dead by now. She has personally, and through our Divination 'classes', directly and indirectly predicted my death 827 times, in several hundred ways."

"Really?"

"She says everyone is doomed to die. She foretells doom frequent enough to set a clock to!"

"No way..."

"She didn't even want to sit at the staff table during meals, because of some 'unlucky company' or something. Always said the first to get up from the table would die. McGonagall even to her once to 'stick her Seeing eye' up her..."

Harry managed to fill the night away with his and Ron's experiences with Divination. He was glad Nanoha was smiling and laughing again.


	10. Chapter 9: Defense Club

Chapter 9 - Defense Club

It took two weeks for everyone to finish learning Algebra for Defense, and Nanoha then moved on to the next step of Mental Focus training.

"By now, you are all capable of solving problems using simple abstract concepts in Algebra. Now we will try using it. Everyone get some parchment, and try solving these problems." She revealed the board to have several simple problems. "It is one thing to think about one thing at a time, when you are in a comfortable situation. However, when engaging, say, a Dark Wizard or any threat, there are several things you must think about. His movements, the terrain and obstacles, your repertoire of spells and his, and if there are several of them or of your own, you have to think of them as well. So, we will try solving these problems almost simultaneously. Work on one of them, then switch after maybe twenty seconds. By doing this, you will try to have several trains of thought and allocate memory separately to solve them all. This will allow you to think and keep track of the various elements in combat. We will also continue working on other mental problems singly, for pure focus, and soon, we can integrate this with running again."

Everyone then tried solving the problems simultaneously, and ended up getting confused and worked slowly. Some groaned loudly.

"Don't worry if you can't do it at first, this is pretty advanced for many people. Worry more if you didn't try enough." After that, no one complained, knowing the consequences.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione agreed to meet at the Hog's Head along with all the other students who wanted to do Defense... self-study. There about twenty-five of them managed to cram into the dingy pub.

"A couple of people? How many did you tell?" Harry asked, when he saw them come in after him.

Nanoha then walked in after everyone else.

"How'd she find out? Oh no, she overheard us when we discussed it in that run!", Hermione said. "Relax, Nanoha isn't here to stop it, she'd have-" Harry tried to continue, but Nanoha interrupted.

"I'd have what?" Nobody wanted to answer that. "Anyway, if any of you remember, if you train without my approval, there will be... consequences. So Harry told me about this class, and I approved. Also, I did say I wanted to observe the classes at Hogwarts, especially Defense. Harry's probably the only one willing to show us the wizard's way of Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I think I'd join up too, just to observe." Everyone then remembered the Orders again, and realized they were this close of breaking Orders. By now, everyone was afraid of breaking Orders, and thanked whatever luck they had that Nanoha found out, and approved. "Anyway, we're all here, more or less. To start...?" Nanoha then motioned for Harry, Ron or Hermione to speak.

The meeting went by fine, and everyone agreed to join, and find a venue and schedule before actually starting. The idea of secret training reminded Nanoha of her early training with Raising Heart, then remembered what happened as a result of that reckless system. She had to make sure that no one would push themselves that far, and hoped Harry really knew what he was doing.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the meeting in the Hog's Head, and Harry and his friends still couldn't find a suitable location. Harry then decided for them to go down to the kitchens to find and ask Dobby for help in looking for a suitable room to practice DADA. When they got past the painting that hid the entrance, they found Nanoha already with Dobby.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked when they saw her.

"I'm getting sick of eating here. I was hoping to eat some food from home after getting out from my old job, but Dumbledore sort of dragged me here, another place that serves only Western food. I miss eating Japanese, so I asked Dumbledore if I could teach a house-elf here to cook a little like my mother, and Dobby here volunteered.", Nanoha replied.

"Will this take long? We kinda came down here to ask Dobby a favor ourselves.", Harry asked.

"Miss, may we do this another time? I'd rather see to Master Harry right now.", Dobby asked Nanoha.

"Well, I'll have to hear this myself anyway, and I'd like to hear about how you know the elves in Hogwarts."

Harry and Dobby then explained how Harry saved Dobby from his miserable servitude to the Malfoy family, then Hermione convinced her to join S.P.E.W.

"You'd help free these nutters? They kind of like the work.", Ron objected.

"Some of them though, like Dobby, are miserable. I've seen children who, as the result of all sorts of... circumstances, have lived in misery and despair. They don't have loving parents, or friends, and for some, they're hated openly. My friend, one of these people, somehow managed to grow up and out of it, and in turn, she looks for these kind of children, and she gets them adopted by her mother and now she helps raise them. Miserable people can be helped if you show even just a little kindness. If more people were kinder to house-elves, they might be happy like Dobby, or even be happy while serving. I don't want to free every house-elf, they do like their work, but I agree with Hermione that for many of them, their conditions are miserable and something should be done about it. However-", Nanoha then turned to Hermione, "The house-elves at Hogwarts are neither miserable or abused, at least most of them aren't. If S.P.E.W. is to do something good, we need to find actual miserable house-elves and find a way to improve their conditions."

"Uhh... anyway, Dobby, like I said, I need some help again.", Harry said to Dobby. "We need you to look for a place that can hide us from Umbridge."

"Ahh! You might want the Room of Requirement!" Dobby then explained the Room of Requirement, and Nanoha raised her eyebrow.

"Ah, there's something I need to discuss with Dumbledore then. Don't worry, I won't tell him what you do down here, if he shouldn't know.", she said as she got up and left.

* * *

"Ah, Nanoha. Is this about a certain meeting of people of now-questionable legality?", asked Dumbledore as Nanoha stepped in his office.

"Now-questionable legality?" Dumbledore then gave her an advance copy of a new Educational Decree on the reform of all school clubs and societies.

"I take it you do know everything about the Defense group. As far as I'm concerned, I'm allowing them to do it as it's not dangerous to their health, and I really do want to see what a Defense class normally should be, without having to attack an Auror."

"Well, you seem prepared, but what are you here for then?"

"Do you know of a Room of Requirement here in Hogwarts?"

"Ahh, Dobby. I didn't expect that, so Harry must know by now. I should say that I'm glad he has a friend like you now, he needs that."

"Well, I take it upon myself to make a lot of friends, one way or another. Anyway, you do?"

"Yes, but, not a lot. If you heard Dobby's explanation, you know as much as I do. I've only ever used it once, and I only found out last year."

"Then, do you think the Room is the focal point for Hogwarts? I'm still concerned that Hogwarts is like a Lost Logia, and to think that anyone can channel so much power, just by saying he needs something..."

"No need to worry, I'm sure. Though the idea that someone would try to tap into ancient energies as Hogwarts... no wizard can actually do much with it anyway. It's not really much of a concern for me, though I do hope you're careful, both with the Room and the information on it."

"I'm not much of a researcher, but I would want someone to look into this, at least."

"I'd rather not have any more mages in here, though. You alone are trouble enough. If you want, I'll ask Filius to investigate for you."

"That would be nice. I guess that's all that can be done for now." Nanoha then turned and left.

* * *

"And you think Hogwarts is a what?"

Nanoha briefed Professor Flitwick on Hogwarts being a form of Lost Logia, without explaining the part concerning mages. They were just outside the Room of Requirement and Flitwick was to first try some detection spells.

"Well, I found nothing unusual. It might be deep within the more ancient enchantments of the castle, so no one probably could tamper with it. Also, this room provides people with what they need, and isn't that potentially harmful. It may be powerful, but the only way it could be catastrophic is if someone could draw the power beyond the room."

"Fine, we'll stop here. Can you do me one last favor, though? I want to try to put some protection here, but no one must see me do it. Could you stop anyone trying to come here by stairs?"

"Fine. Nothing drastic, though. I'll be back in two minutes."

After Flitwick left, Nanoha quietly activated Raising Heart.

"Sealing, master?"

"Exactly. we'll try to seal the magic within the door. The magic here is powerful, so be ready to deactivate if I lose consciousness again. It's worth trying though, if the danger could be avoided."

"Alright, my master. Sealing."

A circle then formed around Nanoha. She made sure this time to try not to fight the enchantments supporting Hogwarts. However, just as she tried to apply the seal, the enchantments resisted her again, and this time Nanoha was thrown back a few feet. She quickly deactivated her Device when Flitwick ran into the corridor.

"What happened? I heard something of a bang, and..."

"I tried to seal the magic to restrict it inside the Room, but there was resistance. Oh well, I don't want to try anymore either. A certain healer will have my head if I went any further on this."

* * *

Harry could not believe it when he saw the new "Educational Decree" that morning. He realized that they had been found out, and that he should've checked out the other patrons of the bar. He had the message spread, "We're doing it anyway." Anyway, they had a new secret meeting place which Nanoha had already checked out, so they can won't be found out too easily. However, the problem was that the Quidditch teams had to be reformed, and everyone was scrambling for the approval of their clubs.

"Reckon we'll apply to form thousands of new clubs, just to see her squirm under the paperwork?" Fred asked.

Nanoha, passing by, remarked, "No. She's a Ministry official, on the upper end. She probably will blacklist you and have someone or something filter all your applications out."

"I guess we can't make a 'Make thousands of applications' club then." George remarked. "Well, Fred and I have a class with Binns right now. To skive, or not to skive?"

"Skive, definitely. We have to see if the Fever Fudge works this time."

"Fred, you are in a presence of a teacher!"

"No, don't worry. I myself managed to skip most of high school to do mage work out there, and anyway, my teaching method basically is to beat people into working harder during testing.", Nanoha replied.

"You did? How did you finish? Also, they let you graduate with that?"

"Friends in higher places with big magical tools and weapons, they can get you out if a reason is valid to them. The school kinda just looked the other way. Now that I think about it, Lindy is scary when she wants to be."

"Lindy?", they all asked. "My friend's mom, and also foster mother to another friend. She was kind of in charge of us when we were younger, and she approved our missions."

"Whoa. I don't want to ask, in case I find something out that will get me killed by some mysterious person or persons. Anyway, George, the fudge?", Fred asked.

George pulled out some of the Skiving Snackboxes, and Nanoha asked to see one of them.

"You two made this yourselves? I can't believe this! And these work?" Everyone was astonished to see Nanoha, well, astonished.

"More or less. Mostly, when we make something, it's too potent. We test them on ourselves first, to see if they work right.", Fred explained. "Why, you want some? Great for laughs."

"More than that, if you made these with wizard technology, and I don't suspect much beyond a cauldron and questionable ingredients, these are working miracles! You two are geniuses, literally!"

"Really now? Between you and me, and the other me,", Fred said and pointed to George, "We're planning to ditch Hogwarts soon. We think we can open up a joke shop, and these could probably do very well."

"A joke shop?" Nanoha then realized who she was talking to. "If it were solely up to me, I'd kidnap you, bring you to mage society, force you to learn their advanced technology, and set our magic research ahead maybe five years ahead!"

"Hmmm... advanced magic, laughs. Advanced magic... laughs." Fred then turned to George, and then they nodded. "We choose laughs."

"Oh well. If you're starting a joke shop, I would invest anyway. I could give you half my salary here for an equivalent in shares in Weasley Inc."

"Don't be too concerned about money. We already have a mysterious benefactor who gave us a sack of gold." Harry winced.

"If not for you guys, for me. I'm sure if I invest now while no one knows the value of your stock, I could make double on your opening day."

"Point. We'll take it. Anyway, I'd like to see McGonagall's face when we come with her with a signed parchment that says you paid us with half your salary for stock in a business that doesn't exist yet."

"Please don't do that. Half the teachers already think I'm crazy, ever since Draco Malfoy's Stunner."

"They're still up with that? Then again, no one's figured out how you did it."

"I'll tell you what I told the teachers if you be discreet about this."

"Deal." Fred and George then looked at her. "Well?" Nanoha then explained her shield spell trick, and her increased resistance to wizard's spells.

"Well then, welcome aboard to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, new shareholder. We'll drum you up a deed to the shares, and you drum us up an agreement to pay for the shares with half your salary."

"I trust that you will give me my fair share, and please don't tell anyone, at least until your opening."

"Of course, nice doing business with you." The twins were now smirking.

As the twins turned to leave, Nanoha went back and faced Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What?", she said.

"Y-You just...", Ron stuttered.

"They have potential. I want them to be able to do this. Who knows, maybe they'll make something that'll save lives or something?"

Nanoha left them there, while they couldn't say anything back.

* * *

Harry and the students from the Hog's Head entered the Room of Requirement for the first time for their first meeting. Nanoha followed soon after. There, Hermione produced a special parchment and everyone signed their names. Nanoha even signed at the bottom.

"If someone finds this though, we're screwed.", Ron remarked.

"Don't worry, the parchment has some protection. I researched some enchantments.", explained Hermione.

"Anyway, what do we call ourselves?", asked Harry.

"Ministry are Morons group?"

"Anti-Umbridge League?"

"The 'Study Group'?" Everyone looked at Nanoha. "What? Best hide the action within an innocent idea, I'm just saying."

"How about the Defense Association? Or DA in short?"

"DA... How about, Dumbledore's Army. The one thing the Ministry fears."

"Oh dear, the best idea is already taken. I was hoping to use that for next term.", Nanoha remarked.

"Wait, what?" Several people did a double-take.

"I didn't want to spoil it, but I'm hoping we do some optional squad training next term, if we can do enough personal training before Christmas. We were going to form Hogwarts' very own army, Dumbledore's Army."

"Now that you put it that way, I really want to use that name, but I'm afraid of what will happen to our second term..."

"Use it, there's no problem. However, I expect all of you to volunteer for this next term, you guys will be most prepared after all."

"It's decided then. We're now the DA, or Dumbledore's Army." Hermione then wrote the name on top of the parchment.

The rest of the time was spent trying to schedule practices between the various club meetings and Quidditch training schedules of the members. Somehow, everyone came out pleased at their decisions.

* * *

The High Inquisitor was just about to finish writing a letter to her superior and Minister, about the goings-on on Hogwarts. The Decree seemed like it worked, and had not heard of another of those blasted meetings with that fearmongering student. She knew though, and wrote down as well, that Potter will find another way, and now Umbridge will be waiting. She'd manage like the way she found out. Fudge even allowed her to sneak a man in the Hog's Head: Willy Widdershins, a prankster wizard who they blackmailed with time in Azkaban for his last stunt unless he helped them spy on Potter.

What really intrigued Umbridge was that Widdershins came out positively spooked. He told them that they did meet at the Hog's Head to form a Defense... study group, that there were about twenty to thirty students, mostly Harry's friends, but couldn't give anymore information, and refused to testify against them. That was at least acceptable to Umbridge. They could dig up evidence when they actually met for their... sessions.

Umbridge also sent a request for an Auror to guard her as she stayed in Hogwarts. She could not manage to be with that terrifying Defense Professor.

* * *

Weeks ago, after the meeting at Hog's Head, Willy Widdershins stepped out of the bar, his mission complete. He started to quickly remove the veil and witch's clothing he was made to wear as a disguise. The Minister would be happy about the news he was going to bring, so he considered to ask for compensation as well as a pardon. After all, no one expected for a Professor to be in league with the conspirators, and that it was the new Defense Professor to boot! As he strode through an empty back alley to find a place to change back into his regular clothes, he felt a hard point prod him in the back.

"Don't move.", A soft, female voice spoke. "Slowly turn around."

Willy craned his neck to see behind him and turned. It was the Defense Professor, with an odd white staff in her hand, its golden triangular head inches from his abdomen. The tip started glowing and a pink glowing sphere of energy formed. The sphere grew to about the size of his fist, and the woman, her face giving nothing away, spoke again.

"You were going to report to someone. However, I don't want anyone to know I was here. To that person you will report to, you will try to say as little as possible. Don't lie, but say you found little. They will eventually find out about the meeting taking place, the main topic discussed, and some of the recognizable students there. However, say nothing else, nothing of me, and nothing of my... meeting you here. You have no choice in this, you will comply. Am I clear?"

Willy wanted to scream but his head just nodded.

"Good. Goodbye, but I hope we never meet again, for both our sakes."

The woman slowly turned and walked away. Left alone, Willy realized how lucky he was that he had a full change of clothes, including underwear.


	11. Chapter 10: Dumbledore's Army

Chapter 10 - Dumbledore's Army

The DA was having its first class, in Disarming. When the students found out what they were starting with, some of them looked disappointed.

"Expelliarmus? How'd that help against a Death Eater?", Zacharias Smith asked contemptuously.

"I used it on Voldemort when he came back. It saved my life.", Harry replied flatly.

"Also, Disarming is a spell that can reduce an opponent's effective firepower with the most efficient cost of power. Anyway, If you can Disarm your enemy, it's as good as stopping him cold, and that's what should matter anyway as it's a much better alternative to killing, and better than Stunning in case of friendly fire, which all of you still are not trained to reduce. Several problems can be solved better with Disarming, as in certain cases Stunning can't help at, like if you want someone incapacitated quickly, and without risk of harm. I wish I could Disarm, it would've saved me almost thousands of fights, like my fights that were in the air, where knocking them out up there is as good as murder.", Nanoha then lectured. They realized why she was a Defense Professor, and that she had too much experience that her argument was unquestionable. "Anyway, let's get started. I can't learn with you guys, but I want to watch this, and when you're ready, I want to feel what getting Disarmed is like."

"You can be the demonstration then. You stand here, and I'll disarm you. You don't have a wand, but do you have anything that might count like one?", Harry asked, and Nanoha pulled out a white staff, with a large gold top encasing a round red jewel. "This is what I use instead of a wand, as mages don't carry wands, usually. I want to see if Disarming would affect it." Everyone looked at what Nanoha seemed to pull out behind her back. It looked less like a tool for magic as opposed to a weapon, something they hope would never be pointed at themselves. "Er, fine. I'll warn you all now though, Disarming can cause the wand... or otherwise to come to the caster, so prepare to catch it if it comes your way, and to the targets, you might be pushed back." Suddenly, padding formed on the walls behind Harry. "We'll practice near the padded section there then."

Nanoha gripped the staff loosely, and tried not to resist. She wanted to see if wands were the only thing that can be taken in Disarming. "I'm ready, fire away when you are."

Harry then flourished his wand, and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and a thin line of red shot quickly out of his wand. It seemed to have worked, and hit Nanoha straight in the arm. She then involuntarily released her grip, and her staff came flying to Harry, who somehow managed to catch it. It felt weird in his hand, like a powerful magical artifact. It reminded him of the Sorcerer's Stone, or of Gryffindor's Sword. It seemed to glow with power, and Harry felt that he shouldn't hold on to it any longer than he should. Nanoha then came over, and asked for it back, and he quickly slid it into her hand. "I think I'll stick to wands."

"You probably should. Anyway, it does seem to work beyond wands. Now I wish I could learn something like Disarming.", Nanoha said. She then somehow hid her staff behind her back, and somehow it disappeared soon after. By then, the DA learned not to question anything she did, and chose to ignore it.

The rest of the period was filled with shout after shout of Disarming Charms. They only stopped near the end, when Neville finally managed to Disarm Hermione, and Hermione flew back hard enough that she didn't want to try for a while. Nanoha checked on Hermione, then watched Neville knock back Harry, George, and Zacharias with Disarming. "That's how Disarming will help against a Death Eater.", said Fred to Zacharias as he helped George up.

* * *

It was about halfway through November that day. The fifth years had Defense outdoors today, for running as usual. That day, Umbridge even went to observe her class. Apparently, the Minister wouldn't send her an Auror as he didn't believe that a nonwizard could be too much of a threat. She had to dig up dirt on her own, but couldn't get caught, so she went to observe classes again, even if she probably won't find much during classes.

Everyone was outside by now, and Nanoha stepped out. "Good morning class. Before we start today, I want to try something first." She then pulled out some parchment, and then said, "Harry, can you come here, I need a demonstration." Everyone suddenly showed more interest. Nanoha's demonstrations usually came with mixed results. When he came up front, Nanoha told him, "Harry, you will try performing a Water Charm. It's incantation is 'Aguamenti', and it needs a bit of a flick at the beginning, or so I was told by your Professor Flitwick. Go on, then, when you're ready."

A slightly confused Harry tried and said "Aguamenti", and water flowed out of his wand and into the grass.

"Good. Now, Harry here just did a NEWT-level Charm, on his first try. Now, Harry, do it without saying the incantation out loud, just think it in your head as you do it."

Harry then flicked his wand and water flowed out again.

"Now try doing it without spoken incantation or wand movement, but keep thinking it in your head."

Water still flowed from Harry's wand.

"Ah, but you're doing it with your own wand, which you do better with. Will someone lend Harry a wand, please? Something completely unlike his own, maybe a unicorn horn wand, longer than twelve inches?" Ernie Macmillan gave his wand to Harry. "Now, finally try doing a NEWT-level charm that you've never tried before today, without spoken incantation, wand movement, or any familiarity to the wand used."

Water flowed out of the wand.

"Good. Do you all realize what Harry here became capable of? He managed to adopt an advanced spell for the first time, and under the worst conditions. This is the result of training. Harry here is one of the people who managed to make the most of our training sessions and improved very well, both mentally and in his raw magical power. That allowed him to overcome an amount of experience and skill in casting the Water Charm. Our training allowes us to do things like that, and that is one of the reasons we did it for. Imagine in a duel, all your spells worked, even without proper spoken incantation or wand movement. Or, in a dangerous situation, you can adopt any spell you see and hear. That is how you'll learn to defend yourself."

"So, those who did the training well enough...", Hermione started to ask.

"...Can adapt on the fly to defend himself. I couldn't teach any spells, so I figured I should make you all able to learn them faster and easier. If any of you have realized, your wandwork in Charms and Transfiguration has become easier, and less prone to failure."

Umbridge was stunned. She imagined first years flinging high-level curses around. This was definitely cause for worry, Hogwarts could now be mobilized in a day. The idea that Fudge feared, of a student army, quickly became a reality.

"And this is true with the other students?", asked Umbridge. "They can all do higher level work now?"

"Well, I've seen a second year produce a Patronus this morning, and then after that a first year managed to Levitate a boulder from the Forbidden Forest fifteen feet in the air. Don't worry, no one got hurt."

Umbridge couldn't say a thing. She felt herself lose balance and dropped to the floor.

* * *

"Nanoha, again? Who is it this time?", Madam Pomfrey asked as Nanoha entered the infirmary.

"Madam Umbridge. I hope my inspection went well, I'm pretty sure the students were doing well while she watched our results, but then she just fainted."

"Well, she'll be up by tonight, I'm sure, so don't worry this time. Really, I think I'll lend you a stretcher or something, we can't have you unceremoniously drag everyone here, it's quite improper."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione met with Sirius that night, over a Flooed fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

"So what's this I hear about a secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group?", Sirius asked.

"How did you-", started Hermione, but then realized, "Were were listened in."

"Yes, well, the Hog's Head, really? It was too easy for Mundungus to come there and listen. He was Polyjuiced as a midget."

"Why would... forget it. I'd rather not know, anyway?", replied Hermione.

"I was told by Mrs. Weasley to try and stop you from continuing, but enough of that. First, if it were me, I'd do the same thing, and this would make both your parents proud Harry, especially your father. That and, if you have your own study group, how's the Defense teacher this year then? Is she made to teach you how to kill half-breeds?"

"What... why half-breeds?", Harry asked.

"Umbridge is a typical Ministry lackey, but high in authority, and hates half-breeds. Hell, she's the reason why Lupin can't get a job and why Hagrid is always suspect to things!", exclaimed Sirius.

"Oh. No, she's just not allowed to teach us any magic.", Hermione replied.

"So she's useless and incapable?", asked Sirius. "Hey, don't forget. None of us in the Order know anything of her, only Dumbledore does. Any information would be useful."

"No.", Harry replied flatly. "She's... capable." Hermione and Ron nodded, and they were visibly spooked.

"Okay, what then?", asked Sirius.

"Well, she's not a witch, but a mage, and uses magic that's... different. She refuses to show us most of the time, but I'd bet she'd win a duel with most people with her bare hands."

"Huh?" Sirius was now confused.

"She...", Ron started, then looked behind him, adamant not to get caught breaking Orders. "She deflected a Stunner barehanded. Her magic is on a whole different level."

"Merlin, how did Dumbledore find her? And with that kind of skill, why isn't she in the Order if she's close enough to Dumbledore?", Sirius asked, trying to regain composure.

"I think... she can't.", Harry answered. "She works for a different group, and isn't allowed to interfere here." The other three were staring at him now.

"During the first detention, someone affiliated to Nanoha got to the castle grounds, and they were speaking, not in English, but with some words I understood. I heard something about the Order, and Dumbledore.", continued Harry. "She can't fight with us, it's probably against their rules."

"Oh. Well, at least that probably means there would be no mages on Voldemort's side.", Sirius said as Ron and Hermione winced. "Huh, people like her in the Death Eaters..."

"No. That's a war we can't win, Voldemort or not.", replied Harry.

"Anyway, now that I know what she can do, I can get to the other bit. An Auror will come next week to guard Umbridge, apparently. I guess the 'possible risk' was your teacher then.", Sirius said.

"An Auror?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Umbridge kinda asked for one for bodyguard work. Now, I just think that Auror must be terribly unlucky.", replied Sirius.

* * *

The next day the DA was in the Room of Requirement, practicing the Impediment Jinx.

"Though not as useful as a Stunner, you might want to use this for chasing after someone. Now for a demonstration. Nanoha?", Harry asked.

Nanoha then came up front and Harry released the jinx. "Impedimenta!"

Nanoha tried to lift her arm at first, but couldn't manage to lift it beyond a few inches. Then, after gathering a little power, she managed to move her arms, albeit jerkily.

After releasing the jinx, Harry continued. "Everyone get into pairs and practice. Don't forget to release it soon after you see it working, it's uncomfortable not being able to move."

Harry and Nanoha then watched the others try out the new jinx. Harry then asked, "You did pretty well if that was your first time to have that jinx on you. Normally, you couldn't move at all."

"I'm used to that kind of spell. We have a kind of magic like that, and with my preference in fighting, I've seen a lot of that kind.", replied Nanoha.

"Really, what's that like?"

"Well, my usual designation is gunner, so to be able to shoot at a moving target, I use magic like that." Nanoha then created a ring of light that encircled Harry's right wrist. "They're called binds, and they can trap people and restrict several factors, like movement, enchantments, and the capability to use magic, or certain forms of magic." Another ring then formed around his other wrist, holding them apart. Most of the others were watching them now. "Then, once the target is incapacitated, you carefully aim..." Nanoha then raised her staff at Harry, a pink ball of light forming at its end.

"...and fire."

Harry fully expected being shot at after struggling with the first bind. When the second bind came into place, he just hoped not to get shot with something serious, as he'd rather not be on the recieving end of his teacher's actual attack magic. When the ball of light dissipated and she placed her staff on a table, he realized she was testing him.

"Good, you realized how futile it was. That's the worst part of the Impediment jinx, and of binds: It's not that you can't do anything, but that you can't react to anything, anything dangerous. At that point, you must steel yourself, and prepare for the worst, and maybe for counterattack afterwards. That's how you come up against these things, as their users will drop the bind to start the attack, and they are usually open right after. You should've tried your own jinx right after I dropped both binds, you had about a second as I put my staff down.", Nanoha explained.

"We-we could practice that." a slightly shaken Harry said.

They practiced counterattacking soon after, in hopes that they'd never have to face Nanoha's attack, and panic.

* * *

"About learning about wizard dueling, you're in luck. The Ministry is putting an Auror in Hogwarts to 'assist the High Inquisitor'.", Dumbledore said. Both he and Nanoha were in his office.

"An Auror? I hope I can get him to come for Defense classes, I'd like his opinion on what I'd do."

"Sounds like he would. The High Inquisitor asked for a bodyguard, maybe from you."

"Me? I don't hurt anyone without reason, and not anyone I'm on friendly terms with, except that one time... okay, maybe I need to reassess how I treat my friends."

"Something the matter?"

"I realize I do tend to get... violent with my friends. Maybe that's why..."

"Have you done anything to her personally?"

"No, I don't believe I have, so... it doesn't matter. I'll just have to convince this Auror to help out a little."

* * *

The next day, at noon, Nanoha approached Harry and his friends again during their lunch.

"So what are Aurors like? Have you met any?", she asked.

"Why are you so interested? Is it because of the Auror coming next week?", Ron asked, then noticed what he revealed to her.

"Yes, I want to know how capable they are."

"Don't worry too much, I'm sure you can handle any interference from an Auror, and maybe if you're lucky he'll be provoked to duel.", George said.

"No, I want to know so maybe he can help wth the training. If I knew what their training was like, I can match accordingly."

"Well, I heard from Ton- an Auror about having to train in Stealth and Tracking, and in Disguises.", answered Fred.

"I see." Nanoha seemed a little disenheartened. "I was hoping they were taught more on combat, both direct and indirect."

Harry then tried to reassure Nanoha. "I'm sure they are, after all, some are from the first War with Voldemort,", The other people on the table flinched, "and some of them have decades of experience in dealing with Dark Wizards."

"I hope the Auror coming here will be like that then.", Nanoha concluded. "Maybe I can even get a spar out of it."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Weasley twins imagined Nanoha dueling Tonks, finishing the latter off with that pink ball that almost hit Harry.

They then hoped the Auror who came to the school wasn't anyone they knew. It would be awkward visiting that person in the infirmary right after their Defense class.


	12. Chapter 11: Auror

Hey, Rick Dias here.

SSthehunter, how did you see this coming? Oh yeah, it was kinda obvious I bring Aurors in.

To the fight scenes (now and those that come up), I have no idea what I'm doing here. Not entirely sure how to describe them, and I myself don't really like reading things like that. Anyone care to beta-read? Oh well.

Oh, and I do not own Mobile Suit Lyrical Nanoha (or any Lyrical Nanoha for that matter) or Harry Potter. Other than the parts taken form either, go ahead and steal from this.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Auror

Kingsley Shacklebolt was not your usual Auror. He was assigned to find Sirius Black, a notorious mass murderer who had not been found since two years ago, and Kingsley has been tracking him closely as an Auror ever since. However, he was also one of the Order members in the Ministry and knew he would never actually give away the true location of Black, which he had found out about since he rejoined the Order when it reformed earlier that year. He was also one of Fudge's favorite Aurors and he had been used for bodyguard duty and other such jobs because he was very capable and reliable. While he wouldn't admit it, Kingsley was one of the best Aurors in Britain, especially since Moody was in retirement. While he is not too young, he still shows potential to maybe become a much better duellist and Auror. These were why he was chosen to guard Umbridge while she stayed in Hogwarts.

The Auror had just arrived through Floo and appeared at the fireplace in Umbridge's office. After reading the note on the desk to proceed to the castle grounds, he quickly strode there, surprising teachers and students alike with his presence as an Auror. After getting past the main door to the castle, he was greeted by Nanoha and her fifth year class.

"Ah, good morning. We were expecting you here, right Madam Umbridge?", Nanoha said as she smiled at the High Inquisitor.

"Yes, yes. It's good that you came here. I might need assistance today, as I am here observing this class.", Umbridge said.

The Auror knew why he was sent there, and was fully briefed by the Minister about Umbridge's request. He was there to guard her from some teacher who had proven to do impossible things with magic, and was very capable at fighting off powerful wizards without thinking much of it. Personally, he wanted to see if it all were really true.

He looked at the new Defense Professor and assessed her. She looked too young to have experience, yet she attested to having years of training. She was reported to have performed unbelievable magic, yet carried no wand or weapon. However, her body looked like it had been that of an athlete, and her eyes shifted in a way that indicated that she was wary of her surroundings. Kingsley almost wanted to provoke her into a duel just to see what she would be like, but he had his job of guarding Umbridge.

Nanoha then started her class. "Okay class, before we start, I want to have a demonstration. Today, we have an Auror with us, and he can definitely show what constant training and having experience can help in Defense. Um, how do we address you, mister...?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'm usually called Kingsley or Auror Shacklebolt on the job. Either will do.", he answered promptly. "And you are...?"

"Takamachi Nanoha. I prefer for everyone to call me by my given name, Nanoha. I'm not used to being a professor though, so I guess I can't be called that.", she answered, slightly grinning. She then continued.

"So, Auror Shacklebolt, how long have you been an Auror?"

"Sixteen years, and before that, three years of preparatory training."

"So, Auror Shacklebolt here has nineteen years of experience. Admittedly, that's a lot more than I have. He must be very skilled then. Do you think you can do a demonstration with me, Kingsley?"

"Like a duel?" Kingsley thought he could get his chance. He had not engaged in a friendly duel in a while.

"I was going to say spar. Can we? Friendly duel, ten paces away?"

Kingsley smiled. "Let's go."

"Okay, everyone, watch what we both do. However, I think as an Auror, Kingsley could be very fast with his duels, so watch very carefully."

They faced each other, with a short distance between them. After Kingsley drew his wand, he said, "Begin."

Kingsley pointed his wand at her and quickly said, "Impedimenta!", but it barely grazed Nanoha as she rolled forward and readied her fist to plant it into his gut. He sidestepped as he saw it and tried a nonverbal Stunner. She then swung her foot, aiming for his face, startling him to stop him from casting his Stunner. As he backed off, he got shot from both sides by two little balls of light on each side. They buried themselves into his legs, causing him to fall over. As she saw her opponent lying on the ground, face down, Nanoha then bound his limbs together and stood above him. She had her left hand open, palm facing him. It started gathering pink light slowly.

"Divine...", she started threateningly.

"I give."

When Kingsley got up, he saw a smiling Nanoha help him up, then he faced the students. Most of them were stunned, and Umbridge could not close her mouth anymore.

Nanoha then started talking about the duel. "As you can see, even if I had won, it was probably because Auror Shacklebolt here knows nothing about how mages fight, while I have some basic understanding of wizard duelling. While he is used to fighting other wizards who keep their distance while firing off spells, I have experienced facing mages who excel in close combat. Taking advantage of this, I engaged in a melee, but because of his experience and training, he managed to adapt and evade most of my hits. However, I managed to surprise him because wizards are used to fight other wizards who can only fire spells in the same direction that they take hits from, and are only used to facing and watching their enemies. However, as a mage, I can use multidirectional attacks. Divine Shooter." Nanoha then summoned six small balls of light to float around. They then zoomed around, lightly bumping into the students, before dissipating shortly after. "That was how he was defeated. Had he known enough about how I fight, at least about as much as I know about wizard duelling, I would have lost instead. Actually, I thought I would lose as I had acted so slowly ever since his Impediment Jinx grazed me and slowed me down."

The last sentence surprised even Kingsley. "You were hit?"

"Yes, and it slowed me down considerably. I'm thankful that it only grazed me, so it could have been minimal in effect, and that I was hit with that jinx before today to know what to do next. In fact, you used very simple recognizable spells, maybe to hide the more powerful ones from me, or from them. However, I do know enough about simple curses and jinxes to cope with getting hit by some of them. To be fair, I only used the very least of my spells."

Kingsley knew that she outpaced him when he was forced to keep moving away from her attacks. He also realized that she had more powerful spells, but chose to use something akin to Muggle duelling. "And earlier you attacked without magic?"

"Yes, I tried to see if you could handle an opponent that didn't have to use magic to attack. As I said, I have experience in engaging in a melee, and just recently trained for a year with a girl who could punch through concrete walls. Knowing what its like to fight someone who used punches and the like reminds you how reliance on the range and power of magic can only be a weakness."

Kingsley, while trying to keep a straight face, was stunned. He realized that a group of maybe two or three good mages could easily bring down all the active Aurors in Wizarding Britain. A thought then came to him: The only reason mages had not taken over wizard society was probably because they had no need of them. Just as the wizards stayed away from the Muggles that many believe to be inferior, maybe the mages found the wizards to be just as useless and weak.

"Are mages usually as powerful as you?", Kingsley then asked, wondering what entire society of powerful mages could be doing.

"Actually, no. I don't like letting people know, but I am one of the more powerful mages. A normal mage would be as capable as I was though, I'm not allowed to use more than a small trickle of magic, for health reasons." Other people then wondered if she was magically restricted because of her own health, or that of the people around her.

"If the discussion is continuing where I think it is, it will have to be private." She then motioned to him and whispered, "Later at night, after dinner, here. I hope you can clear this with your charge."

Nanoha then addressed her class. "Okay, let's continue our training. You know what to do." The students started running, away from their teacher.

* * *

That night, Kingsley came to talk with Nanoha, as she asked for him to.

"Ah, you're here. Why don't you come here and lie down?" Nanoha lay on the ground, looking up into the starry sky.

"Yes, so what was it that you wanted to ask about?"

"I wanted to ask about the Aurors, in general. I want to know what it's like to be part of special law enforcement here, in the wizarding world."

"What would you need to know? and why so curious?"

"Well, I was until recently on active duty for a magical military, namely one of mages. I want to know if it's the same here."

"An army of mages?" The mind-boggling idea made Kingsley feel small, and the Aurors seemed so useless compared to such an army.

"More than that. A separate Navy, Air Force and Ground Forces, tied with other organizations such as the Instructor Corps, several magical research teams, and the Infinity Library, all of these under the administration of a large bureaucracy."

"And you were a part of that?"

"Yes, I served for ten years in the Air Force and in the Instructor Corps - which is why I like to teach Defense - until this year, as I'm now off duty for a few years for health reasons. There I was an Ace, and hold a rank of Captain."

"I see why Dumbledore got you to be the Defense Professor." Kingsley then realized how long Nanoha was in the armed forces. "Wait, ten years? How old are you, really?"

"I'm nineteen, I think that's already in accessible records. However, I started training in magic since I was nine, and because of circumstances, I also served as a citizen collaborator until I was able to enter for actual service after a few cases."

"They allow children to participate and serve?"

"As long as they're capable. Admittedly, my friends and I were pretty talented at magic, so we were able to train and serve with the armed forces since we were nine. One of my friends is an Enforcer, which is quite like being an Auror, and has been one for four years. She's as young as I am, and generally I'm as good as she is."

"So... this bureau... they leave us alone the same way we leave Muggles alone?"

"Not quite. The Bureau only recently found out about the existence of wizards here. There's probably a team observing wizarding society now." Nanoha couldn't tell him that the Bureau never found any magical culture on the entire planet before. "However, once they find out more about wizards, they might step in and assimilate. It's not such a bad thing, though. societies under their administration tend to prosper, and then wizards and mages could share knowledge on magic."

"But not yet, right? Wizarding Britain is still under observation?"

"Yes, and I think it will still be at that stage until this war with Voldemort is over. Oh, and I know you work in Dumbledore's Order, I asked him about that already. Actually, I would want to help the Order, but I'm also affiliated with the Bureau. Any intervention from me on the war, and it will look like the problem couldn't be solved by wizards alone. That would make the observation team pull out, and keep the Bureau away from wizards."

"Why? What would make them stay away?"

"They don't deal with magic cultures that seem too primitive or dangerous, and Wizarding Britain is a little of both."

"What? Wizards have been in Britain for centuries! How could that be primitive?"

"Wizard's magic can kill, and they barely have any power compared to even poorly trained mages. Wizard's magic is just too volatile. That and the society itself allows for incompetent Ministers who can't even solve a simple problem of terrorism." Nanoha managed to say the whole thing with a straight face. Kingsley hid his own as she crushed his spirit.

"I guess we do have a long way to go. So you're here, teaching so that hopefully you can help produce more competent wizards?"

"That wasn't my first reason for being here. I happen to enjoy training, and helping others train, so I jumped for the chance when Dumbledore asked me to come."

"Wait, if mages hide from wizards, how did Dumbledore find you? He might be the best wizard alive, but how could he find a powerful and knowledgeable mage over the summer, while managing the Order?"

"I think it was luck. He came to the cafe my parents own while I was there. He just found me there, and offered the post here. That was about two weeks before school opened this year." Nanoha then explained their meeting in more detail.

"What's it like then, working as a mage?"

Kingsley and Nanoha then traded stories about their jobs and experience. They talked well into the night.

* * *

"So, what did you tell Kingsley?", Dumbledore asked as Nanoha stepped in his office, just after she left the auror to come inside.

"We were just talking about his experiences as an Auror and mine as a Bureau mage. Did you know he once Transfigured a silver bathtub to block several Cruciatus Curses?"

"I was there. So, you met an auror, did get what you wanted?"

"I guess so. We did a little spar, and he almost won even as he held back. If I didn't have to teach here, I'd try to train under the Aurors."

"I don't think you'll learn much. They teach you more spells and potions geared towards being an Auror, not much you can adapt."

"What would you know about the training... you probably will say you helped create the training program."

"Well, yes. Ever since the Defense position became cursed, no one from the last few generations of wizards could capably defend himself, so the last few old wizards are those that help magical law enforcement."

"Yet Aurors don't respect you enough to join the Order."

"Some do. Why do you think Kingsley is so talented, and loyal to me? I mentored him before."

* * *

"What did you find then? Anything to use on her?", Umbridge asked Kingsley as he walked in to her office.

"Nothing, I don't ever want to even turn on her, ever. Did you know she fought off a group of five before, including a dragon, for training?"

Umbridge poured herself a shot of firewhiskey before continuing. "So, nothing? How can I be assured I will be safe from... her! What can you do about this?"

"Nothing. There is nothing anyone you know can ever do if you even slightly bothered her."

Umbridge poured the firewhiskey into her mug this time. "What will you do, then?"

"I want to see if she can train me. I think I'll ask Dumbledore to enrol here again for the year."

* * *

Kingsley then proceeded to Grimmauld Place.

"So you were reassigned to guard the toad then, lucky you." Sirius smirked. "Who's after me now?"

"They allowed me to let Tonks handle it. We really need more Aurors on the Order side, Tonks and I are getting too suspicious."

"It's not like I'll be going out soon, though." Sirius really needed to get out more, he was already going round the bend. "So, you saw the new Defense Professor? I heard some from Harry before, what's she like?"

Kingsley opened his mouth, but no words came out. He then said, "Ask Harry then."


	13. Chapter 12: Neville

Hey, Rick Dias here.

I'm not really sure about this chapter. I have no idea what I was thinking when I first put it in text. Right now it seems kinda awkward to include this, really. The entire "Neville gets his own crew" thing is something I always liked (Anyone seen "Dead of Winter" or "Winter of the Willows" by ForeverFalling86? Hitsugaya, Nevlle, Luna, awesome).

This chapter feels like a huge OOC thing to me, really. Oh well, hope you enjoy.

Oh, and I do not own MSLN/HP. Anything right outside what I took from those works, go ahead and steal from me.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Neville

Neville thought that this year was a becoming a very great year for him. He finally had loads of friends because of the DA and his surprising new talent for defensive magic, that both Harry and Nanoha, his two "teachers" for defense had commented well on his surprising capability in putting power in his spells. While Harry asked him to work with more precision, Nanoha sort of encouraged, in her words, "committing maximum power" to his spellwork, and admitted she often used power in place of precision. He did a little better with his Potions as well. Somehow his diligence in the mental focus training, and the new modifications in the Potions dungeons have stopped him from melting through his cauldrons, even if the submissions never were of the right potency, or were outright volatile. He even did better in the spellwork in Charms and Transfiguration, and sometimes even managed to finish his wandwork at the same time as Hermione. For all of it, he kind of had to thank his willingness to work very hard in his training.

Neville worked the hardest during Defense training, and even Nanoha was surprised at his improvement compared to his classmates. Neville finally found a means to get better as a wizard, and was not going to stop at it. He had a lot to live up to, as he was part of the Noble House of Longbottom, with his grandmother holding the hereditary Wizengamot seat. His parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, nobly protected the Order during You-Know-Who's rise to power, and succumbed only to prolonged Cruciatus under Bellatrix Black. Yes, he also had revenge as part of his goal. He knew he probably could not take on an experienced Dark Wizard on his own (as he would prefer to complete his vengeance), but he knew he had to try, should the chance ever come up. He trained as hard as he could, and sometimes even asked Nanoha to accompany her on her nighttime and sunrise training sessions. Neville worked hard until he could gain vengeance for his family, and gained honor of his own.

Neville Longbottom was pretty happy with what he was doing (getting more books on magical plants from the library to read in the common room) until he walked into two familiar Slytherin seventh-years.

"Hey, it's Neville? What d'you have there, more books? Hoping you'll actually make it past the Potions OWLs?", said Eckhart, elbowing his friend as they drew their wands.

"Ha, it's like he could! Boy's head is so thick, he probably couldn't open the damn thing!", continued Dorian.

Neville just walked by. He knew they were trying to provoke him, just for an excuse to curse him, possibly over and over.

"Yeah, I bet he couldn't be Crucioed, curse would just miss his head entirely.", Dorian continued.

"What a crackpot, there's nothing to Crucio in there, is there?", prodded Eckhart.

Neville was then reminded of his grandmother's stories of his parents losing their minds in a prolonged Cruciatus. Neville started turning around, taking a small step, towards his vengeance.

"Yeah, come back here, we're not done- Urk!" Eckhart tried to finish his sentence, but Neville already Disarmed him with enough force that he crashed into the stone wall of the corridor.

Dorian tried to hex Neville, but instead met a Disarming Charm that bumped him into his friend. Neville then proceeded to Disarm them when they tried to move, with enough force to crack some of their ribs. He used an Impediment Jinx to keep them from running, and was about to beat and kick them but a hand gripped his shoulder from behind.

"That's more than enough.", Nanoha said. "Stay outside the castle entrance until I come. I need to bring these two to Madam Pomfrey."

* * *

Neville didn't have to wait long for Nanoha to come. Just as expected, they were doing some running.

"What happened?" It didn't take long for Nanoha to break the silence.

"I walked into them, and they tried to start a fight, I think. They insulted me, told me I was a crackpot, and maybe threatened me with a Cruciatus Curse. I got angry, and I fought them."

"Why? Why were you so angry?"

"My parents fought the Death Eaters in the last War. They were Crucioed until they couldn't think straight. They're still alive, but they just lie in beds at St. Mungo's. My Gran takes care of me now."

Nanoha realized why Neville was always troubled, he never really had parents to care for him. He probably only heard stories about how great his parents were, and he really missed them. Maybe this sort of trauma was why Neville was a really talented wizard, at least in what she's seen, but always fumbled through everything.

"I know you were angry, but why not try to talk to them first? Fighting should have been your last option."

"No one ever listens to me."

"Keep trying. It usually isn't the first try that works." Neville looked at his teacher's face. She was almost smirking.

Nanoha then continued. "I want you to talk it over with those two. You should explain to them why you were angry, and probably apologize. You really shouldn't have done that to them." She was still smirking a little.

* * *

The next day, Dorian and Eckhart were sitting under a tree that was past the Quidditch pitch. No one else really went there, and they preferred it that way. They really didn't get along with anyone else. They didn't have many friends in Slytherin as they were half-blood wizards whose families produced several Squibs in the last three generations. They were also an oddity as Dorian's mother, a widowed witch who remarried with Eckhart's wizard father, which made them stepbrothers, and they were made fun of in their own house for such as remarrying was new to the Wizarding Britain, and their parents were of the first to do so. They took their anger and frustration out on lower years of other houses, which gave them bad reputations with most of the other houses. They were trying to finish making things up for a Potions essay due in half an hour, but were then bothered by a familiar Gryffindor.

"What do you want now? We really will Crucio you if you try anything again." Eckhart snarled.

Neville took his wand out, and dropped it on the ground. "I just want to talk. I wanted to explain why I was angry with you, so more fights could be avoided." While Neville looked a little calm, they could easily see he was nearly about to wet himself. "I also want to apologize."

"What?" It was something new to them, to have someone else claim to be at fault.

Neville then tried to explain about his parents, more in detail than what he told Nanoha. He also explained how his grandmother prodded him into the person he is.

"...and that's why I got angry when you mentioned being a crackpot and being hit with the Cruciatus. I hope you understand why I might have hurt you. It is still wrong though, and for that I am sorry."

The two stepbrothers realized that while their current familial position was problematic, Neville definitely had it worse. They didn't think much of him when they made fun of him before, and realized now how much Neville could be hurt. They also thought how Neville was a little like them, partly outcast and with an incomplete family. They then realized they were cutting Potions, as Neville took an hour of their time. It wasn't the first time they cut Potions though, so they stayed.

"Hey, shouldn't you two be in class?" A few Gryffindor seventh-years, most of them neither of the two stepbrothers knew by name, found the the three of them. "What are you doing to Neville now?" Many Gryffindors knew that Neville was a prime target for most unruly Slytherin, and tried to get back at those bullies for their housemate. Many of them didn't even bother to wait for the explanation and started pulling their wands out.

Neville then grabbed his own wand on the floor and Disarmed most of his belligerent housemates. The rest were too stunned to try anything.

Neville then got angry. "I came here to apologize to these two here, and you bother to come, and shoot without asking first. What are you idiots doing?"

After the older Gryffindors left, Neville then faced the two again. "I'm sorry if they were going to attack you guys. I guess I'll go now. Still, like Nanoha suggested, I want us not to fight anymore, and if anything, maybe we can be friends." Neville turned to leave, but then Eckhart stopped him.

"It's not easy for us either.", he said. The two of them then shared about their relation as stepbrothers. They spent the rest of that period talking.

* * *

Neville met with Nanoha again that night. Neville then told her how he made two friends, the first two he made on his own.

"Huh, so you did work it out with them." Nanoha was smirking again. "You know, I was a little like you when I was younger."

"So you've..."

"Yes, my friends weren't always my friends. Before we got to know each other, we were already fighting each other. I didn't like it, so I kept trying to talk it over. You never stop trying, Neville. No one wants to have to fight people, but not everyone's willing to be the first to stop. If you keep at it long enough, it will work out."

* * *

Neville shuddered at having to fight Nanoha. "And that's why you have friends now?"

"Yes, it's been a bit of a joke, that people have to get beaten up by me to be my friend. In fact, by best friends were the ones I had to fight until we worked it over."

Neville couldn't imagine how anyone could survive a fight with Nanoha and still want to be her friend. Then again, she must be really persuasive. He then asked, "Really?"

"Arisa Bannings, first childhood friend, slap to the face. Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, best friend, magical duel that ended with a blast that required medical attention. Vita Yagami, another good friend, several inconclusive magical duels. The list goes on a little longer."

Neville couldn't help but think that Nanoha made a lot of resilient, or powerful friends.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were having breakfast that morning. Ron commented, "Did you see those two Slytherin blokes Neville's been hanging out with?"

"Yeah, I asked Neville about it. They got into a fight, and now they're friends somehow.", answered Harry.

"How?"

"Well, Nanoha talked to Neville after the fight, and somehow they're friends now."

"Ah, she's involved. Time to stop asking questions.", concluded Ron.

* * *

Hey, Rick Dias here.

Oh man, I'm starting to write Ch. 20, and it is ludicrously awesome. With what happened with Neville up there (which barely makes sense to me), I'll have to remind everyone that this is a Humor fanfic. Some of this simply isn't serious in any sense. Just to warn you now, because Ch.13 and beyond becomes kinda odd at this point, so yeah.

About befriending, of course I have to insert a bit of that. I like imagining Harry or Neville beating the crap out of people. If I haven't explained yet, Nanoha is teaching them to use their fists as much as their wands. After all, if you're too used to defending magic, the best thing the other guy will try less Petrificius Totalus and more Proximal Phalanges.

About Neville, he is awesome. I always imagined him as the most magically powerful in his year level. He's just clumsy. In this fanfic, he trains the hardest, and is actually the most powerful duelist among the students, really. Harry is plot-important because he is the Chosen One (or whatever), but Neville is the strongest. He's kinda The Lancer (see TvTropes for that if you didn't know the term).


	14. Chapter 13: Undermined

Hey, Rick Dias here.

It's finally here, Chapter 13! Of the chapters I've written, 13 is a pretty big turning point. Admittedly, this part was very enjoyable to write about. So yeah.

To all the readers, thank you. I started writing this fanfic quite a while ago just for my own amusement. When I started posting it, it was kinda beyond my imagination to have more than a dozen readers, yet here we are.

To the people who write the reviews (you know who you are, it seems to be the same people), thank you. I did kinda expect offensive PMs or flames. I'm actually not quite sure on most of the details of the plot. All I do is reread a chapter of OotP and imagine what Nanoha would do in that situation, which is the cornerstone of several scenes. The rest just come to mind, or are part of the overarching plot (which kinda isn't much). What I'm trying to say is, someone might write something that I could include into the story. That would be awesome.

Anyway, on with Chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 13 - Undermined

The Gryffindors were in their common room, celebrating the winning of their first Quidditch match, against Slytherin.

"And when we got the thousandth point...", said Katie, giggling.

"...Yeah, maybe we should make our own verses of 'Weasley is Our King'.", hiccuped Ron. Somehow he managed to sneak some Firewhiskey in.

"...It's pretty bad though, that Umbridge banned you three from Quidditch, for 'cheating'.", said Dean to Harry and the Weasley twins. "You didn't cheat for real, did you?"

"Nah. And it doesn't matter, we'll get our brooms back, one way or another.", said Fred. "And I'm pretty fine being banned, if it's for the year. It's not like we won't win Quidditch this year anyway."

"Yeah, how will any other team get two-and-a-half thousand points anyway?", said Seamus. Everyone laughed again.

"How did you guys learn all that anyway? Madam Hooch was frothing at the mouth, she wanted to know.", asked Neville.

"...Nanoha.", the team said in unison. Everyone laughed after they heard it.

* * *

The teachers held another emergency meeting after the first and most ludicrous Quidditch match of the school year.

"How did they all fly like that? The brooms shouldn't be able to do that!", said Flitwick.

"What did you do to them, Minerva? How could you have gotten your team like that?", asked Snape, snarling.

"I couldn't have known all that! You all know I haven't flown in decades! Rolanda didn't even know half the moves or formations they did!", shouted McGonagall.

Madam Hooch was in the corner. She was twitching, and repeatedly muttering something unintelligible. Comforting her was Nanoha.

Everyone then faced Nanoha. "You! What did you do?", exclaimed Flitwick, Snape and Sprout, in unison.

Nanoha responded with her usual smile. "As far as anybody knows, I didn't do anything. What we know is that they cheated, didn't they, Dolores?", Umbridge shot her a nasty look.

The other teachers were shocked and exasperated. "You don't really think they simply cheated, do you? We know you helped them somehow!"

Nanoha's smile then formed and evil grin. "Oh, no. They definitely cheated, like Dolores said, right? That, or she was wrong, and wrongfully punished a few people I simply trained to fly, instead of cheating. But she did punish them, so they obviously cheated and I had nothing to do with it..." Nanoha then turned to Umbridge, still with her grin. "...ne?" Nanoha then left the room.

Everyone then released their held breaths after she left. They then turned on Umbridge. She whimpered.

"There's nothing we can do then, because the High Inquisitor has decided not to let us question her. Nice to see someone doing her job right.", snarled Snape.

"But, but...", whimpered Umbridge, grasping at straws.

"Oh no. 'The High Inquisitor's word is final.', it's on the educational decree. Nanoha was just reading it and left the copy there.", said McGonagall matter-of-factly. "We can't even deduct points because you already decided that the only punishment is to ban them from Quidditch this year. Oh Merlin, the points!"

"We can't change the outcome of the match, so now...", Sprout said.

"...Gryffindor has already won the House Cup.", finished Flitwick. "We must make Quidditch points separate from House points this year, else the hourglass will explode."

* * *

Nanoha spent the next week avoiding the other teachers, especially McGonagall, Snape, and Hooch, as they would interrogate her on how the Gryffindor team learned to maneuver in Quidditch. She did not want to explain to anyone how she learned to fly without a broom, so she stayed outside the castle for most of the day, for about five days by then. She spent most of her time training with her classes and with volunteers that wanted extra work, mostly Neville, Eckhart, Dorian, Harry, Luna and Ernie, and a few others, albeit infrequently. On that afternoon, she spotted the High Inquisitor enter the cottage, and remembered that the groundskeeper and Professor for Care of Magical Creatures arrived that day. She followed after her so she could find out more about Earth's more elusive wildlife. Professor Grubbly-Plank was very knowledgeable about most common magical creatures, but Nanoha was told Hagrid knew many... "interesting" creatures.

As she approached the cabin, she could hear Umbridge talking to Hagrid, who was already partly flustered.

"...the Ministry is determined to weed out unsatisfactory teachers. Good night-", said Umbridge as she turned to leave, only to find Nanoha open the door to enter. "-eep!" Umbridge bolted, nearly tripping in the snow.

After Nanoha saw Umbridge leave, she turned to see the groundskeeper. "Uh, hello, came in to drop by."

"I don't want ter be rude," said Hagrid staring at her, "but who the ruddy hell are you? Another Ministry woman?"

"Ah, no. I'm this year's Defense Professor, Takamachi Nanoha. Just call me Nanoha. I'm a mage, and not from the Wizarding World, so I got this job to see what Hogwarts was like. I just saw that you already got here from whatever it is you were away for. I came to ask about your classes and about the more unique creatures you've encountered, the substitute Professor only knows enough about the common ones."

"Ah, Dumbledore got a teacher in time. I heard some about what ye've done, an' I hope yer not like the ones that kick th' bucket. Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper and Professor for Care of Magical Creatures. I'd hate ter disappoint, but it's bin a long day, so you can jus' come and sit in fer the classes if you want ter know."

"Or you're making me leave so you can let the three hidden students leave too. I don't need to see to know you're there." Nanoha motioned toward the patch of what seemed to be empty space.

"Blimey, how'd you know? Can you see past Invisibility Cloaks, too?" Ron said as they removed the cloak.

"Mages can sense concentrations of magical energy, especially since your energy has been refined by training. The Cloak helped but you can still be found if I'm this close."

"Merlin, we can't hide anything from you anymore.", muttered Ron.

"Anyway, I'll just wait for the classes then." Nanoha then turned to leave.

After she left, Hermione then remembered Umbridge's visit. "Hagrid, we have to make sure you don't get sacked! You have to make sure you act like a good teacher!"

"Or...", Ron started deviously. "We get Nanoha to sit in whenever Umbridge comes to inspect you. All the teachers are terrified of her, Umbridge especially!"

"I hate to say it, Ron, but that could work. No way Umbridge could even think straight while Nanoha's around."

"Why? Wha'd she do to Umbridge?", asked Hagrid.

The other three spent another half hour going over what they knew of her.

"Merlin, that's some teacher.", was all Hagrid could say.

"Anyway, maybe you should make your lessons more interesting, so Nanoha'll hang around more often, so Umbridge can't even get close.", suggested Ron.

"Aye, that I'll do."

* * *

A few days later, Umbridge walked to the forest to begin her inspection of Hagrid. She made sure to come early to ask questions to the students about Hagrid's methods. That might even be enough to suspend that half-giant, at least for the year. As she came to announce her presence, Hagrid and his class turned to greet her, as they were about to enter the forest. As much as Umbridge loathed to go into the forest, she would have to go to inspect the class.

Behind Hagrid, a smaller figure popped out. Nanoha was about to greet her, and she bolted back into the castle.

* * *

"Wow, that was fast. I bet she's thinking she could just hide behind a castle wall for the rest of the year.", Ron remarked.

"Not that I would go after her or anything, but that won't help. If I was out to get her, I'd just shoot past the walls.", responded Nanoha.

"I thought you read 'Hogwarts, a History'? It would be easier to take down an entire building of reinforced concrete than put a sizable hole in the castle walls.", replied Hermione.

"That's not too hard.", said Nanoha.

Not much more was said about that idea.

After Hagrid led them into a clearing, he set the cow carcass he had brought along and started making an odd bird call of sorts. After a few minutes of waiting, Hagrid called out, "Oh, 'ere comes one of 'em!"

Nanoha turned and saw a rather peculiar creature much like a skeletal black winged horse came out to tear into the meat laid on the ground. Another then stepped out to join in the feeding.

Hagrid then called out, "Now, put yer hands up, who can see 'em?" Nanoha, Harry, and Neville raised their hands.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?", asked Malfoy, with a sneer.

"Thestrals! I take care of a herd of 'em fer the school. They pull the train and do other useful things fer the school.", explained Hagrid. "Now, why can only some o' you see 'em?"

"The only people who see thestrals are those who've seen death.", answered Hermione.

"Yeah. Now, who did you see die, er, Nanoha?"

"A friend to a friend of mine." Nanoha's thoughts then turned to the first Reinforce. She was one of the reasons Nanoha decided to work as a full-time mage, to prevent incidents like that to happen.

"Er... I'm sorry ter bring it up." Hagrid noticed that Nanoha was a little distressed. Most of the class did too.

"It's alright. She was happy when she died. It could've been a lot worse." Everyone remembered the kind of things their Defense Professor hinted at doing before coming to Hogwarts. They didn't say much for the rest of the class.

* * *

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing Hagrid's inspection during breakfast.

"I can't believe that woman! She doesn't even come for the lesson yet she still has some stinging comments for Hagrid!", said Hermione vehemently.

"How?", asked Ron.

"After class, she went to the Slytherins and asked them about Hagrid. Obviously Malfoy and his friends fed her what she wanted. I overheard Pansy talk about what they said."

"That's not fair! She didn't even see the class, Hagrid did really well yesterday! I mean, thestrals were cool, and didn't bite anyone!"

"There's nothing we can do then, if she wants Hagrid out she will eventually."

"Well, at least we've got Nanoha's surprise coming tonight.", said Harry.

"Wait, what?", asked both Ron and Hermione.

"You haven't read the Defense schedule? Defense classes are cancelled until Christmas, and Nanoha's got some announcement after dinner outside."

Considering their teacher, they knew something big was about to happen.

* * *

That night, everyone gathered outside after dinner to find out what's to happen to their Defense class that year.

Nanoha then started to address the student body, using the enchanted microphone normally used for Quidditch matches.

"I believe everyone saw the schedule today, and so we're all here. For those who are not here right now, please inform them of this announcement afterwards." Every student was already on the field; no one wanted to miss the announcement. "Many of you seem surprised and confused about the cancellation of Defense classes until we start again next year. This is because I simply have nothing left to work with you all in basic training. All of you are now fully capable to do the exerises alone, and I hope you continue doing so. Our basic training is over, so feel free to train during these free periods, or otherwise work on your other subjects. The other methods of magic: Charms, Transfiguration and the like are very important in defending yourself, I would like you all to apply yourselves in that way as well when you continue your lessons in these classes. Anyway, next year, we will only continue the exercises. However, all of you are free to apply in a more advanced form of training next year for Defense. Instead of Basic Training, you may choose to apply for Squad Training. We will form a voluntary mock militia outfit and form squads for its battalions." The teachers present, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Umbridge were then shocked, and nearly shouted in outburst. "All may apply, and choose to form squads of four to six students. These squads will be better explained soon enough. In squad training, you will learn how to fight and defend yourselves as a group, instead of duelling one on one. I don't see why wizards wouldn't fight in groups to defend themselves, so I will show you how. These squads can be formed with any other students, regardless of House or year level. In fact, I have Dumbledore's permission to have all the Defense classes at the same times. The new schedules will be out after holidays. those who will not form squads will simply continue basic training. Oh, and there are requirements to be part of a squad. Each squad member must at least be proficient in these spells: Disarming Charm, Shield Charm, Summoning and Banishing Charms, and Stunning Spell. For the more advanced, aerial squads, their members must also know the Reductor Curse, Impediment Jinx, and common countercurses and counter-jinxes." Harry smiled at this, as he knew these were the spells he taught the DA. "To those who cannot learn these in time, please try to get tutored by your upperclassmen. I recommend sitting in with Dumbledore's Army, headed by the fifth-year Gryffindor Harry Potter. I will ask Harry to teach many of you during your newly freed up periods. That is all for tonight." Harry and the rest of the DA were shocked. Umbridge ran off back inside, and Nanoha presumed she was off to send an owl to the Minister. Nanoha readied herself and went back to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Fourteen minutes later, Harry found himself dragged to Dumbledore's office by Umbridge. They found Nanoha already inside, drinking several potions, presumably to counteract the curses Hermione said she put on the parchment.

"You! I knew you were in on this, this plot to form an army! Admit it, you're here to take over the Ministry!", Umbridge shouted, as she walked in. "And you!" Umbridge faced Harry. "I also knew that you were teaching them in secret! I heard about Dumbledore's Army, yes I did." Umbridge then produced an evil grin.

"What's wrong with the Army, may I ask? The Squad training is part of my Defense curriculum, and so is the DA.", Nanoha said. "Harry was acting under Orders, so he's not at fault for anything here."

"But the Educational Decree! No illegal secret clubs!", wailed Umbridge.

"It wasn't a secret club, Dumbledore and I separately approved it. No one told you because they were simply under Orders."

"How can an Educational Decree be overriden by a school rule? My decision is final and absolute, not yours!"

"Yes, on other matters. However, my Orders are just within the original Hogwarts guidlines formed by the founders themselves. It clearly states that teachers are allowed to use whatver methods so long as they are effective, acting in teacher's confidentiality. There are other parts to that statement, but those are the original guidelines, nonetheless. They do hold more sway than any Ministry Decree as Hogwarts is an older institution, built before the International Confederation of Wizards, and in effect, the British Ministry of Magic. The DA was completely legal."

"Then I'll have you sacked for this!"

"On what grounds? On the Educational Decree, 'The High Inquisitor is allowed to remove any teacher after finding him or her unable to meet standards after negative evaluation.' However, I have recieved no evaluations from you, and you never show up at the classes to evaluate me, so any evaluations you do produce will be no doubt false defamation, and libel, which is definitely illegal. In fact, if the same rights are granted to wizards, I can accuse you of having already done that to Rubeus Hagrid, for fabricating an evaluation without seeing his classes. Anyway, to defend myself, I also gave out my own evaluation about my teaching. I gave two surveys out last month, the first to seventy random students about their opinion on my teachng ability, and the other to eight teachers, Dumbledore included, about this years' students in terms of the growth of their Defense capability. Both came out rather positively for me, and I can give you my gatherings if you'd like."

"How could you have given out your own survey? Why would you?"

"I passed it in secret as part of the impartiality of the test, so no one would know who else would do it. Also, I gave it out as part of standard procedure. As this is my first time teaching wizards, I needed to know how well I did. I can tell you now it's been quite satisfactory in its entirety."

"Bah, I will inform the Minister of this!" Umbridge then stormed out the room.

"Glad that's over." Nanoha sighed in relief.

"So, you planned this all?", asked Harry, still shaken.

"Of course. everything went rather well, and maybe I'll recieve a visit from the Minister. That could be fun."

"I hope you don't pull another stunt like that again. Using the school rules like that, I was hoping you wouldn't pull the trump card so soon.", Dumbledore remarked. "Oh, and give Hermione my praise, her curse was dififcult to counteract."

"Oh, I still have a few other failsafes. You would not believe the influence I have on most people in the Bureau..."

There was then a knock on the door. Dumbledore was slightly surprised, as while he intended the teachers to voice complaints about Defense, he knew none of the teachers knocked before entering; they knew they were free to do so.

Contract-mage Stracci Lagrangio walked in.

"I have heard that the High Inquisitor raised an alarm for the Ministry. What'd you do now!", he said in Japanese.

Nanoha replied in English. "No need to hide it, Dumbledore speaks about any language you can try. Anyway, what about leaving me alone? I am simply on... a vacation."

"My superiors... told me to investigate. What did you do now?"

"These superiors... who is leading this... group anyway?"

"I do believe you know them. They told me you know them as Burgess and Kaldr."

"Those two? This makes it easier. Just go back already, tell Kaldr I can come back to finish his flight training and tell him to give Burgess this." Nanoha then whispered something to Dumbledore, who then produced an adult diaper. "They'll know what I mean. Then tell them to leave me alone."

Stracci was puzzled. "What?"

"Ah, you're a contractee, you never underwent training. They'll know, trust me." Nanoha smirked.

A very confused mage then went out the door.

"What was all that?" Harry asked.

"Well, mage training is very... demanding."

"That's how you hold sway with the Bureau members?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, well, I don't want what was said to leave this room, okay? I need to prepare for the holidays, and Harry will need to prepare for the new recruits for Dumbledore's Army. Good night, Dumbledore." Nanoha then led Harry out.

"So, you wanted DA to succeed so you could incorporate it in your training?" asked Harry on the way out.

"Yes, I knew I couldn't teach the appropriate spells, so I left it to you."

"And the diaper..."

"Burgess soiled himself once during a mock battle with me. I remember all my students, you know."


	15. Chapter 14: Occlumency

Chapter 14 - Occlumency

The last three weeks before Christmas were very hectic. Dumbledore's Army had somehow swelled into gathering of about a hundred students, and twenty-one groups were applying to form into squads for the next year. Harry had all the old members to teach the new recruits, who were all trying to reach the minimum requirement. While they had to spend most of their free time to do so, the teachers knew what went on, and didn't give much homework as Christmas neared. (They were fine as Nanoha's training allowed them to complete their lessons at an alarming pace, thanks to their sharpened focus and heightened skill at magic.) Nanoha busied herself by giving out the new guidelines for squads:

Squads had to choose a short name and a squad leader. As much as possible the members would be referred by their squad name and number. Each squad was to be trained to act as one unit, to use spells in unison for protecting each other and to maneuver in formation. They were to be trained to act as one, under their leader who may have to take command from a superior. Squads will be trained to act on foot, and those who manage to do Aerial Squad training will also train on brooms. Five squads formed a battalion, and a squad leader in each battalion was the battalion commander. (All of the original DA members were in squads, with some of them in each battalion, and every battalion commander was from the original DA.) The battalions were further under Nanoha's command, or alternatively, any teacher acting with her approval or Dumbledore. This position is referred to as general, but Nanoha preferred to be called just by her name, or by her own designation, Stars-1. (Nanoha led her own squad, Stars squad, which normally only included her, but could include other teachers or students if need be.) Any commands passed down would first reach the battalion commanders, who would then pass it to the appropriate squads, which the squad leader would have the most control during its execution. It was a simple chain of command that was generally to be followed.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George formed an air squad, called Phoenix Squad; Harry was Phoenix-1 and also the commander for Hogwarts' Second Battalion. Hermione joined Luna, Neville, Dorian and Eckhart in Gold Squad; Neville was Gold-1 and commander of the First Battalion. Ernie Macmillan headed Rock Squad and the Third Battalion, and Angelina Johnson headed Eagle Squad and the Fourth Battalion.

Umbridge was still looking for a way to hinder the process, and busied herself with long stays back at the Ministry. Shacklebolt managed to convince the Head of the Auror Office to bring more Aurors to observe the training. Rufus Scrimgeour, aware of the current Defense Professor, allowed it. Soon enough, Shacklebolt and his three colleagues Tonks, Savage and Proudfoot were in Hogwarts and formed Auror Squad, the twenty-third squad which wasn't listed on any battalion.

Now that there were no more actual DADA periods, Nanoha was allowed to leave for the holidays ahead of the students. A failed attempt by Umbridge to tail Nanoha to her home then occurred, to which Nanoha was thankful she teleported back quickly and out of sight.

Her return to Uminari began when she was glomped from behind by Arf just as she arrived by teleport (Arf was a master of transfer magic). Lindy then appeared to pass on messages from Mid. Apparently, Fate was worried enough to go after her, only to be restrained by Hayate (...and the rest of the Wolkenritter. Fate was really worried.). Hayate already put in the paperwork that she was on leave (Nanoha never stopped working; she had accumulated enough time off to stay on leave for several years) and reminded her that Shamal would come get her immediately if she tried to use serious amounts of magic (the memo was in the form of several written threats written by Shamal; it two parts ludicrous torture and one part physical impossibility). Hayate also sent a picture of Subaru, hands flailing, face flustered and on the verge of tears, with a caption "Nanoha-where-are-you?"

Being back at home was quite strange again, as she had just come back yet again from running off to do work she couldn't really talk about. However, her family and friends were simply happy that she had come home for Christmas.

Nanoha's family and friends noticed that Nanoha seemed happier, much like before when she first joined the Bureau. They knew she found yet another thing to do that seemed worth working on, and was happy that she was more like herself again. Nanoha came back and started helping out again in the cafe, especially since Christmas was coming.

* * *

The day after Christmas was rather eventful, as Dumbledore stopped by the Midoriya that afternoon.

Nanoha then went to sit with him. "I take it something happened this time? Outrage from the Board of Governors?"

"No, they know you can't be removed from Hogwarts. After all, you are not a witch and therefore an 'esteemed guest' of the current Headmaster, which under the Hogwarts charter you are provided a form of immunity from their influence as such. I don't know how you manage to find these articles in the charter, but I admit it was clever to undermine the Ministry with such a mostly-forgotten charter.", Dumbledore replied.

"So... what are you here for? You're a little late for Christmas cakes."

"Oh, it's still business. Harry saw a vision of a Mr. Weasley being attacked by a snake, as it actually happened. As I remember you being capable of communicating directly to minds, I hoped you would have a few ideas as to what might have occurred."

"Someone using telepathy to send Harry images? Not my area of expertise, just all mages are capable. I'm also quite sure there are no mages in Voldemort's employ."

"Hmmm... I'm going to have Harry taught in Occlumency. Do you know anything of such arts?"

"No, mages are more concerned about being able to communicate with others, not shutting them off. However, there are anti-telepathy measures, but I'm not skilled with that either."

"When you do come back, could you still check on Harry about this?"

"I will."

"Well, I have to be back, to check on Mr. Weasley. I will see you on the new term." Dumbledore rose to leave.

* * *

Harry paused outside the door to Snape's office, then took a deep breath, and entered. As he took his first glances into he shadowy room, he heard Snape's voice come out from the corner.

"Shut the door behind you, Potter."

He felt the need not to, though, as it seemed to him that he was about to imprison himself, alone with Snape. As he eventually pushed against the door, he saw it stop abruptly while the door was still slightly open. A hand curled around the edge.

"I'm sorry, am I late?" Nanoha's voice came from outside, and Harry saw the teacher's head peek through the doorway. "I heard about the dreams, and Dumbledore asked me to check on Harry. I'm here to see if I can do anything about the dreams, and to see what Occlumency and Legilimency are like."

"I see. Clearly Dumbledore would want more insight into this." Snape appeared, his face seemingly radiating sarcasm and dourness. "And what could you possibly contribute in this endeavor to-", Snape paused, "-shield Potter from the Dark lord's gaze?"

[Mages are generally telepathic. We can communicate through thought.] Both Harry and Snape felt her message, and neither spoke a word. It is possible telepathy was used to give Harry those dreams. Maybe it's intended to tell Harry something, somehow.

"Hmm. We have wasted enough time, and I would not want to keep you here.", said Snape as he regained his composure. "To begin, I will teach you, Potter, Occlumency. It is a means to shield your mind from another's gaze, possible through Legilimency, which in some ways reads minds."

"So it's possible Vol- You-Know-Who can enter my mind?", asked Harry.

"With the barest effort you scrape to use it, your mind is open to all potential attackers. More so for the Dark Lord, as his might and connection to you through the failed curse would most likely allow him entry with even more ease. This is why you must learn Occlumency, to keep your thoughts you own."

Snape then took his wand from his desk and aimed at Harry. "Now prepare yourself. Keep your wand with you and try to keep me from peering into your mind, much like you can resist an Imperius Curse. Now... Legilimens!"

* * *

Nanoha watched the two at their several rounds of training. It seemed to go poorly, and after several Legilimens, which always led to some discomfort and then insults, Snape stopped training. "Potter, if you cannot control yourself, we will never make any progress. That is all for tonight. When you go to bed, do try to blank your emotions."

"That was Occlumency training?", Nanoha asked.

"No, Occlumency training would have more progress. Potter simply does not make much effort when asked to do something. He tries, yes, but he is never motivated enough to succeed at anything especially if I was the one who required it of him. You speak with him, you know of our petty enmity."

"I don't think he would ever accept as anything beyond an enemy if you never bothered to try to do the same. If I heard right, you provoked him on his first day."

"I would never succeed at that. My hatred of his father runs too deep. I am resigned to play against Potter, be it father or son."

"No enmities last forever. You will eventually have to confront Harry about this. I think he is mature enough to understand the entirety of your perspective."

"That immature mule-headed oaf? You think too highly of him, like most do."

"I guess there's no convincing you. Anyway, If you can't motivate him, I will. I think I will be here during the rest of his training. Also, I want to learn a little of Occlumency. Do you mind trying Legilimency on me? I want to try."

"There is no convincing you either. Legilimens!"

Nanoha felt her presence collapse inside her body, and her vision blurred as Snape peered into her memories. Nanoha realized she could push Snape into specific parts of her mind, she guided him to something instead that she wanted him to see.

* * *

Snape entered Nanoha's mind with little effort. As he tried to scan through her mind, he felt himself being pushed away. Nanoha seemed to understand how to defend her mind. She would soon push him out.

Instead she opened up specific parts of her mind to him. Peering inside, he quickly trawled through the memories of a much younger Nanoha.

Like a film he saw her memories as they played in his own mind. He felt himself in the air, when he was forcefully shot down into the ground, stories below. He caught a glimpse of a small girl, in black, aiming her wand at him. She had shot him into the ground. The sensation of pain shot through the small body, and he heard the other girl say, "Sorry." The memory faded.

Several more short instances played. Several fights were staged against the same girl in black. They all ended in defeat, and some left him with injuries. Only the last one ended in victory, but it almost cost both of them their lives.

The next memory was with the girl in black again, but she had come to his rescue. They fought a long duel against several suits of armor, and then seemingly made up.

The next memories showed them acting like regular friends. The girl in black acted more friendly with every memory, from shy and introverted and slowly to become more confident and cheerful.

Snape then felt himself leave the state of Legilimency.

"You...", he tried to continue, but was cut off by Nanoha.

"Very few can start out as friends. It takes much effort on both sides to jump to that point. You don't have to start acting friendly to Harry, he'll even think you were acting up. But you will have to try. I do regret having to start incidents and fights to work things out, but these things have to be done. And about his father, you shouldn't have to blame the son for his father. You might never convince him about what he did to you, but you should understand that he idolizes his father, like any child would. But would you blame him for being born?"

Nanoha then opened the door to leave. "And about that girl, Fate. I have no regrets, having to go through great bounds to work it out with her."

* * *

Harry entered the common room and was met by Ron and Hermione.

"So, lessons with Snape? What happened?", asked Ron.

"Weirdest stuff. Couldn't concentrate with Snape teaching. And kinda surprised, Nanoha was there too.", replied Harry.

"Of course! her Orders can't have you training without supervision, so Dumbledore asked her to oversee it!", replied Hermione.

"That's a bit much, but maybe. Nanoha was there to learn something about Occlumency too."

"Why?"

"It can stop some stuff about entering minds. Apparently, Snape can read minds and Nanoha can talk with her mind."

"That's plain scary. I definitely didn't want to know about that.", said Ron.

* * *

Hey, Rick Dias here.

Before I forget, I want to explain the tactics of putting wizards into squads and battalions.

When I think about spells in HP, there are certain elements that limit their potential. The first is that every spell is fired through a wand in a straight line in which it is pointed at. That varies quite a bit, as the spells surely home in to the intended target, at least a little, otherwise it would be frickin' hard to aim a Shield Charm at a zooming beam (consider the spells travel at least at the speed of sound and the very few chances of intersection). Also, a spell only works if it hits a valid target. There is no harm in being hit with the Shield Charm yourself, as you're not a spell. (Actually, yeah, I always thought that the Shield Charm was way too useful)

Therefore, a wand is kinda like a gun with better ammunition. However, because of this, it's usage is also very different.

My inspiration comes from the use of muskets in large groups, and pikemen formation.

Firstly, if a wizard duels another wizard, either will use evasion or Shield Charms to defend himself. However, if a squad of five fired five curses in the space of time equal to the other firing only one (and if he is trying to defend himself, he fires a Shield Charm), that guy is a goner. However, the five would be vulnerable to being attacked, as they are fired upon, they cannot resort to evasion as they are in a group. But, suppose they kept firing Shield Charms at their enemies (imagine a wall of pikes, facing one direction). It's enough of a defense to dissuade anyone from firing anything back, as they would just be reflected.

A battalion of twenty would be even better-defended. Unlike a pike or musket formation, which is limited to three rows (one standing, one on one knee, one prone) because more pikes from behind would crowd, and more standing muskets might be self-destructive, wands firing Shield Charms can be fired from the sixth, tenth or twentieth row (if you had enough people) without friendly fire or obstruction. Even better, the center group could concentrate on Shields while the outer members are free to use spells prone to friendly fire, such as Full-Body Bind, Stunner, Impediment Jinx, or Disarming.

Of course Nanoha would never advocate lethal spells, so Cutting and Reductor are out.

So battalions can move against singular enemies without loss. However, in battalion to battalion scenarios, the use of curses, hexes and jinxes are dangerous, as the enemy has a capacity to deflect as many as you can cast, returning to the tactical stalemate of the duel. Worse, you can't evade. However, Shield Charms are the only anti-spell measure, and only an anti-spell measure. A possible tactic is to concentrate only on Shielding, while running up to the enemy and engaging in melee. This allows you to break their formation, stop their spellcasting, and if you are better trained in close quarters combat, almost guarantee victory. This is akin to a pike formation joining the front lines, abandoning their cumbersome twenty foot pikes for their swords.

It would be something Nanoha would probably know about, and the wizarding world (I like to think of the wizards as French aristocracy about to lose it all at the Revolution, kinda duelists versus musketeer regiments) to be ignorant of.

Huh, now that I think about it, I don't think I've made enough cracks at Fudge's fear of the students being made into an army, or Dumbledore's reluctance of making a new group of combat-oriented students (like the Death Eaters).

* * *

About wizard magic, let me state that for this story, wizards aren't as powerful as mages. If Dumbledore trained under Nanoha from his childhood, he can't be more than C-rank.

However, a mage's attack spells focus more on saturation, that is, more magic output means more magical damage. It's not quite a linear correlation, but basically, a Divine Buster is quickly outclassed by a cartridge-amplified Excelion Buster out of sheer power diffierence. A wizard's spell, however, creates a magical effect that more or less stays the same no matter how much power is put into it, as well as is a lot more cost effective. That is, a weakly-casted Stunner is pretty much the same as a powerful Stunner. Magical power only comes into play if there was enough power put into it (the minimum amount can be reduced with proper wand movement and incantation), if the target has a strong resistance to magic which must be overcome with enough power, or if additional effects are added (remember Neville's Disarming Charm? It's a mini-Divine Buster because of the sheer amount of power he puts into it, and his apparent natural talent for it. Just as Nanoha has Starlight Breaker+ with a Total Seal Break added effect, I'm calling Neville's Disarming Charm, Disarm+ with a severe Knockback added effect). The Killing Curse (or if anti-material, Reductor) is a lot more damaging than a single Axel Shooter bullet, and requires a lot less power.

Wizards also have the advantage of having a variated magical repertoire. There are several things wizards can do that mages cannot. Combat-wise, that would amount to all sorts of different tactics that cannot all be overcome with one defensive strategy.

However, yeah, mages have a ridiculous power advantage. If a mage kept a barrier up, they could pretty much block anything, including Killing Curse.

So really, yeah wizards aren't as powerful as mages, but they're just as effective, if not more.

* * *

Oh, about Hayate stopping Fate from visiting, oh, let's just say Hayate knows Nanoha wants some time away from it all. Why?

Short answer: Hayate is empathic and Genre Savvy. She let Nanoha have her alone time.

Long answer: Hayate is omniscient and can see past the fourth wall. Think back to A's. Why is she portrayed as the innocent girl being screwed over by everyone's plans? The Wolkenritter love her, but will they really go against orders to combat a disease(or whatever that was) Hayate has shown to be mature enough to know about? How about in Strikers, where Hayate somehow comes out on top of all the power play? Hell, right outside the anime, in the Sound Stages and doujin, she's a boob maniac and cosplay fanatic. Somehow, Hayate seems a lot purer in the anime. My only conclusion is that she is a Chessmaster that can change decisions about the anime, which is considered canon. Because of her omniscience, she knows there is nothing in it for her to interfere yet, so she's holding her subordinates back, as Nanoha being there is working out well enough. Hell, she probably knows what's going to happen, and will let things slide as the way I'm guiding this story, in the end, it's her benefit. It works that way, so she hasn't yet sent Fate to bring Nanoha back (which would change everything, possibly to her loss). As long as I don't needlessly involve her, and make sure everything is to her gain (or the gain of her subordinates), there's no harm in me not writing her or Fate in.

Look Hayate, if you've seen ahead to Chapter 21, you know I'm not setting it up against you, so please don't resort to anything drastic.


	16. Chapter 15: Breakout

Chapter 15 - Breakout

Nanoha waited for Auror Squad to get up.

"Come on!", she said. Said squad was on the ground, sprawling in pain.

Nanoha finally finished basic training for all squads. Every squad, on their own or with the other squads, were capable of moving, acting and firing in unison. Now, the ground squads were busy with team firing wide-area Shield Charms and the air squads are trying to adapt dog-fighting. Auror Squad however, with their seniority, tried to take on Nanoha's regular beginner training. It wasn't long until they caved, so she was currently trying to figure out which parts they could do.

It was currently very early in the morning. Nanoha found a substitute to firing actual spells; she had Fred and George make a fake wand that could fire off the equivalent of a punch in the form of a curse. It was enough for her to channel less magic, definitely safe enough as not to strain her; she could keep the beam up all day, literally.

It was safe enough for her, so safe, she had just fired more than two hundred shots in a "last five minutes or score a hit" scenario.

It was the fifth minute of the first round, which was looking like it might be the only round that morning.

"Alright, we're done. I guess we'll start here. We'll be back in four hours. You have that much to rest and prepare."

She checked the Aurors. Savage might've dislocated himself somewhere in the leg("It can be set back quickly"), and Tonks lost her breakfast("She can get another"). Shacklebolt passed out ("He's just sleepy") and Proudfoot broke more ribs than he could count up to at the moment("Good thing we have a healer nearby").

It was early in the morning, but some students were already up to do extra drills under Nanoha's guidance. She called eight of them to carry the downed squad to Madam Pomfrey.

"You might have to do this in worse conditions. You have eight minutes to bring them safely to the infirmary under battle conditions. Time starts..." Nanoha then aimed her fake wand at one of the Aurors in a stretcher. "...now."

Auror Squad sustained no more injuries that morning, thankfully.

* * *

Breakfast that day was without incident. Nanoha was troubled, as she saw Auror Squad eat across her at the Gryffindor table. Morale was an all-time low, as she had been foisting a good amount of training. Training wizards was going to need more effort. She wanted to forge ahead, but her charges stumbled at points she had not foreseen. She had actually been considering making a simpler set based on Auror combat training. It would be the first time she would give in to the groaning, screams and failed suicide attempts of her victims.

Harry then showed her the headline on that day's newspaper: "Mass Breakout From Azkaban - Ministry Fears Black Is 'Rallying Point' For Old Death Eaters".

"I don't believe this.", snarled Harry. "Fudge is blaming this on Sirius?"

Shacklebolt was about to speak, but Harry said, "You can drop the act for a bit. Nanoha probably knows."

"Accused murderer, actually innocent, Harry's godfather, your last post. Heard from Dumbledore before, during Christmas break." Harry got annoyed by the trust Dumbledore had in her, compared to the treatment he got that year. Occlumency lessons with Snape was wearing on him too, even if the git stopped calling out every mistake he did anymore.

"How hard is it to break out of Azkaban?", asked Nanoha.

"Imagine Alcatraz, with wizard guards backed by dementors.", answered Harry.

"That's it? We're dealing with Dark Wizards. Surely there's other preventive measures..." She trailed on until she realized they were serious.

"...That's it? That's what the Ministry can spare for every British Dark Wizard?"

"But Azkaban..."

"Has been outdone, once by an illegal Animagus, and another simply because of outside help. Aren't there supposed to be surprise checks and special precautions for organized crime?"

"Uhh..." It was the first time Tonks had seen Shacklebolt not able to stay cool.

"And with that justice system in place? No one gets pardoned, everything ends in a life sentence, wouldn't you think organized breakouts would happen?"

"But this is the first..."

"It was bound to happen. No one gets pardoned, and every traitor has ended up dead or missing, don't you think they'd have every motive to stir up trouble in and out of prison?"

"How would you have it, then?"

"Don't know. Where I served, our most common sentence is community service."

"Wait, what?" Harry was stumped.

"Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. Assault and Battery. Theft. Attacking an Officer. Possession of Contraband. Punishment: community service as Temporary Member of the Bureau, 3 years with moderate pay. Served, and now an Enforcer, the Auror equivalent."

"No..." Auror Squad was staring at her.

"Vita Yagami, Signum Yagami, Shamal Yagami, Zafira Yagami. Several counts of attacking officers. Possession of contraband with malicious intent. Possible premeditated Attempted Murder or Murders. Punishment: community service, 5 years each, served 3 on probation. Now in key positions in the military."

"You work with ex-criminals?", Ron asked.

"My friends are ex-criminals. I didn't give up on them, and after they gave in, the Bureau didn't either."

"You convinced them to join? And they let them?" Shacklebolt nearly resorted to shouting.

"Eheh... about the first, I'm not too proud about how convincing works. The second, the Bureau needed - and still needs - good workers. They don't let background get in the way."

"Oh Merlin this is what Neville meant..." Harry facepalmed. "I'll tell you later."

"This might be what Dumbledore meant. Protect the students, then."

"Wait, there is more-" Tonks was cut off.

"Training. I was considering cutting down since you can't catch up, but that's not going to happen until we can prevent incidents like Azkaban. Hmmm... maybe Dumbledore can petition for Dementors. Our last force used to train against our weak points like that, training under the effects of..." Nanoha did not finish her sentence as Tonks lost her breakfast again.

* * *

"What are you going to do about the breakout?" Nanoha asked Dumbledore in his office.

"I usually am not the kind to gloat, but the Minister did not heed my warnings about this. I had warned him long ago about the dementors..."

"Wait, the dementors?"

"Yes, such creatures would surely join Voldemort. They have too much to gain on his side."

"So, the dangerous thing that the Ministry trusts, is now the same that terrorizes them now?"

"Yes, and..."

"This is perfect. I had briefly considered training with dementors, but now is the perfect time."

"Why?"

"The dementors are still in part of the Ministry's control, so it will be quite simple to procure one for training. They will most likely be used as a terror weapon, so it is most important that we can combat them. Lastly, since they affect all nearby people, if we are better prepared, we turn their advantage against them."

"How would you counteract the effects of prolonged exposure?" Dumbledore's question suddenly stopped Nanoha.

"...Oh. I had forgotten. Another idea gone..."

"Why do you try so hard to work Auror Squad up?"

"You got me. I thought about the TSAB observation mission here. When I heard about the escape, I was worried that it would be the third strike. I really don't want to give up on the wizarding world."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe they reminded me of my friends. I remember it took much more effort to bring them over, so I can't give have them up yet, not while I'm here."

"Why don't you just ask them for that?"

"No. Going through official channels would alert my friends here. And I was hoping for a peaceful vacation..."

"You didn't let them know where you are?"

"No, if they come looking, I asked my family to tell them I went off to run free on vacation. I'm sure they're not too worried... Anyway, I'm sure if I tried large-scale magic, Raising Heart will alert Shamal."

"Shamal, your doctor?"

"Yes, ten years and she knows every trick I try to escape."

"Every healer is the same. Madam Pomfrey thinks I need assistance because of what she calls 'advanced age'."

"I know. Shamal won't even let me level a mountain anymore."

"We both know neither of us is talking about the same thing." Dumbledore really needed to find less crazy teachers. Some muggleborns' parents have already tried to hold him liable. Thank Merlin for Memory Charms.

* * *

Contract-Mage Stracci Lagrangio took it an opportune moment to burst in the office.

"Please, please promise me you won't go after them. Observation can't continue like this if you keep interfering."

"Not my fight. Feel free to storm out in a huff."

"Good morning sir. How may I help you?", Dumbledore greeted.

"I'm sorry for bursting in again. I just thought that Captain Takamachi was here, and as is her idiom, getting ready to storm some Death Eaters."

"I'm insulted you think my first instinct is to... make new friends. It's a complete coincidence this is the office of the leader of the Death Eater resistance, and that Raising Heart was out." Nanoha then proceeded to return her Device to gem form.

"If that's settled..." Lagrangio was then interrupted by the door.

* * *

"It's terrible! Three Aurors missing, several escaped dementors..." Fudge whined as he barged in. "Dumbledore, do something about this!"

"I'm sorry Minister, nothing could be done while dementors keep from enough Aurors being posted to guard Azkaban. I warned you this would happen. Now there can be no immediate action.", Dumbledore said.

"Why not, 'as is my idiom', just send search parties and storm them?", asked Nanoha.

"Who are you?" Fudge demanded.

"This year's Defense Professor, Takamachi Nanoha. Please call me Nanoha."

"And him?"

"Stracci Lagrangio, foreign liaison from Gringotts to its overseas partners." Nanoha eyed the Bureau member, and got a confident wink in return.

"Anyway, we can't. With the mass breakout, several key members of the Ministry have to be protected. We can't spare more than a few men right now."

"If you cannot budge up and make an effort, why did you come here to whine?", Nanoha asked.

"How dare you speak to the Minister this way..." Fudge slowly reddened as he fumed.

"You will have to forgive Nanoha, she has no experience when speaking with Ministry officials.", Dumbledore said.

"Hmph. If you can do nothing, I will go now." Fudge then strolled out.

"So, you work at Gringotts?", Nanoha asked.

"Yes, the Observation team have positions in Diagon Alley. We are mostly assistant clerks, but because of my... talents, I gained a post as foreign liaison. I deal with the muggle end of the bank."

"Talents?", Dumbledore asked.

"I was a great con-man before. I was caught for fraud. Applied as a Contract Mage so it would last only eighteen instead of twenty-four months."

"Two years for fraud?", Nanoha asked, puzzled. The usual sentence was a hefty fine and being put on several blacklists.

"I tried to sell a planetary system."

* * *

Fudge then searched for Shacklebolt.

"Ah, Kingsley. Get your team, you're reassigned to key members of the Wizengamot.", commanded Fudge.

"I'm sorry sir, but we cannot leave."

"Why not? This is an order direct from the Minister, the Wizengamot and approved by the Head of the Auror Office."

"Sir, nothing you say can make me leave. Believe me, I want to follow, but your orders cannot be accepted right now."

"What rubbish is this?"

"Command has been transferred over to Professor Takamachi. Under her Orders, we cannot abandon training."

"I'll have you demoted if you won't leave!"

"Sir, we cannot. Those who cannot follow Orders while in training... will be punished."

Auror Squad gathered behind Shacklebolt. Fudge then realized the injuries they were sporting.

"What is this? From punishment?"

"No sir, training."

* * *

Later that morning, Nanoha went to the field to continue training with the Aurors.

"Before we start, I want to thank you guys. Working out new training has been troublesome, but we will succeed. You should have heard by now about the mass breakout. We will now concentrate on working toward preventing occurrences like this. I am stepping up training. We will prepare for our first mock engagement, where you and five squads will face... maybe ten other squads."

"Outnumbered two to one?", asked Savage.

"You will never face Death Eaters with good odds. The Azkaban guards were outnumbered at five to one."

"Can we pick our squads?", asked Tonks.

"I will have to finalize the teams after that. I'm not letting you have Harry's entire DA class in one team... on second thought, I should just let you pick a battalion. Better teamwork that way."

"The Ministry wants us back as bodyguards. They want to cut off training.", said Shacklebolt. "We won't have enough time for this, we'll be pulled out in a month."

"Good, the mock engagement will be in less than thirty days." Auror Squad could only stare.

"We're starting again." Nanoha pulled out her trick wand. "Five minutes or one hit, starting now!"

It was enough to knock the squad out of its stupor.


	17. Chapter 16: Beasts

Chapter 16 - Beasts

The first Monday of March was eventful as it was when the Quibbler released its monthly issue. After leafing through it, Harry handed his copy to Nanoha.

"'Harry Potter Speaks Out At Last: The Truth About He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named And The Night I Saw Him Return'. An exclusive interview with Harry Potter, by Rita Skeeter. Hmmm, so you went to make your statement. This stuff's great!" she said, as she went through the magazine.

"You even have fan mail! Mostly crazy gits, but still...", mentioned Ron. Harry, Hermione Ron, Fred and George went through the letters.

The ruckus led Umbridge to their table, as the letters simply were a huge mess.

"Why have you got all these letters, Potter?", she asked slowly.

"Is that a crime now?", said Fred loudly. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention. Well, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge continued, causing Harry to hesitate.

"People have written to me because I gave an interview on what I saw last June."

"Mr. Potter you shall not spread any more-" Umbridge was interrupted by Nanoha as she thrust an article into Harry's attention. Nanoha was previously obscured by the pile of mail and by her being behind a magazine, so it came as another shock to Umbridge. She bolted.

"This, this is here? in Sweden?" She pointed out an article on the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

"Yeah, but they're not real-", scoffed Ron.

"They are. I know what it is, but I can't explain to you. I must contact the magazine.", interrupted Nanoha.

"You should ask for Luna Lovegood, in Ravenclaw. Her dad owns the Quibbler."

* * *

Nanoha found Luna sitting outside, beside a castle wall.

"Luna Lovegood, fifth year Ravenclaw, right? I have to ask about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"If you must know, we have yet to find evidence...", Luna replied, rather dully.

"No, I need to clarify. The Snorkack is a large, furry dull-colored creature of size and possibly build like an elephant. Its two distinct features are tiny earlike protrusions on its head, resting above long curled ornate horns. Does it fit that description?"

"I see someone is following our work on finding the Snorkack." Luna smiled as she had found a fan.

"No. I know what it really is, and why it is only found very rarely in Sweden. I'll tell you, but you must promise never to reveal most of this to anyone. You may go ahead and publish the description I give you, but not anything else."

"Curiosity knows no bounds. Tell me."

"I'll tell you a story. There was once a little girl who had found an alien. The alien was in trouble as he had lost several magical items, scattered across the Earth. He showed that girl how to use magic to let her gather back his missing items. I was that girl."

Luna made no sound or gesture. She just listened.

"The items were small jewels, when triggered with magic power, rip spacetime. Once, in Sweden, one of them created a small, quick, instant portal to another world. Of which several magical beasts came through. I found the jewel, and managed to bring most of the beasts back, but your suspicions mean I left one or some out. So, in short, the Snorkack is an alien magical beast. That certain kind of beast, as I later found out, used its magic to hide itself. Your Snorkack is capable of hiding itself between cracks in spacetime it creates. Only powerful wizards, or mages can enter the spacetime distortions to get a clear view of one, possibly why they are never seen."

"So the Crumple-Horned Snorkack is a magical planeshifting alien that was brought here through an accident?", Luna asked.

"...yes?" Nanoha thought it would be harder for anyone to process that kind of information.

"You still have contact with aliens? I want to send daddy official information on the Snorkack."

"I think that can be arranged, maybe during summer."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the teachers held a meeting over the newest Educational Decree.

"You banned the Quibbler? What nonsense is this now!", spoke an irritated McGonagall.

"That Potter boy is fomenting rebellion! He's using the Quibbler as his propaganda engine!"

"And you say the Ministry has not been doing the same?", mentioned Snape.

"The boy has every right to give an interview! He is the only available eyewitness!", shouted Flitwick.

"It's not like anyone takes the Quibbler seriously, right? They're only reading it because Rita Skeeter wrote something about Potter!", retorted Umbridge.

"Hey, the Quibbler writes with some truth. How else would I have found out the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?", mentioned Nanoha.

"Nanoha, the Snorkack is just the whimsical creation of that Lovegood man...", snorted McGonagall.

"It's not, I saw them once. I don't have a picture with me, but..."

"How come no one else has? There's no way you can just say things like this without proof. Unless you're Lovegood... or Potter.", said Snape snidely.

"They're an alien species that were brought here by an accident ten years ago that bent spacetime that Earth and its native planet were joined for half a minute. I was there, but there's no proof of that either. Most were brought back, but a few eluded the proper authorities. The Snorkack is a magical creature that bends spacetime so that light curves around it, so it cannot be seen. It has eyes that process information through a biological form of quantum computing that allow it to see with only scant light reaching its eyes, so it can see you better than you can imagine. It can technically see where people are up to a second into the future, so it can avoid even magical means of tracking. It resists magic better than giants, so you can detect it with magic only if you are somehow very close for a prolonged amount of time, or are very powerful. The only means of actually tracking them is to bend space around it so that light passes normally, allowing people to see it. A wizard might be able to do it if he were very powerful and did it near Sweden's ley lines. I assume there are less than five of them on the planet, even less if some already died."

"...that's loonier than what Xeno Lovegood can write." McGonagall said after a long silence.

"If that's it, I'm going to confiscate some Quibblers, I need to catch up on back-issues." Nanoha turned to leave.

* * *

"No! This cannot be happening...", wailed Trelawney.

"You didn't realize this was coming? You, who could not even predict dinner after asking the house-elves? Wouldn't you think you'd get sacked?", Umbridge said callously. She couldn't silence Potter, but she could still work on gaining control within the school. Once she replaces that fool woman with a good lackey, she could get that much closer to deposing the old man and his loyal fools.

"B-but you can't! I've taught here f-for sixteen years! Hogwarts is m-my home!" Trelawney cried her eyes out. Students and teachers alike gathered to the scene Trelawney was making.

"Was your home. You've been stripped of your post as Divination Professor, by order of the Ministry."

"Is her home. the Ministry has no right to remove people from the premises." Nanoha called out and faced the two.

"W-what?" Umbridge was at her tipping-point.

"Sybil Trelawney, met with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in the Hog's Head sixteen years ago, where she applied for post of Divination Professor. She failed, so Dumbledore turned her down, officially. However, she then made a prophecy that concerned Dumbledore, causing him to need her close by. He invited her to Hogwarts, under Trelawney's assumption she was accepted, which she was not at the time. She was then therefore made an official Guest of Hogwarts, a mark of those who reside here without position of Professor or student. She was accepted as Divination Professor soon after, but her status remained in official records. Under the Hogwarts charter, Sybil Trelawney has every right to stay within the castle."

"And you know this because...", asked McGonagall.

"I looked up all the laws and rules pertaining to myself and this school when I came. My previous occupation requires me to have full understanding of these laws, and because I am not a witch and had to be made a Guest to reside here, I happen to know that section of the original charter."

"But she's still stripped of Professorship! I can still appoint another-" Umbridge was grasping at straws until she was cut off by Dumbledore.

"I, as Headmaster acknowledge the dismissal of Sybil Trelawney as Professor. I hereby appoint Firenze as new Professor of Divination.", he quickly said. "Oh, the High Inquisitor has the right to appoint new professors if the Headmaster is previously unable to do so."

"Who is Firenze? What is the meaning of this!" Umbridge had lost all control.

"I am." Out came a pale centaur.

Umbridge had pretty much fainted at this point.

* * *

Nanoha went down to the classroom where Firenze taught to see a Divination class taught by Firenze. It had already started when she arrived.

"...Mars, bringer of battle, shines brightly above us, suggesting that the fight may break out soon. How soon, centaurs may attempt to divine through the fumes and flames of burning herbs. Here I have gathered such herbs for this task, and see if you can see into the divine."

Nanoha then went to Harry and Ron, watching their flames.

"This is nuts. How are we supposed to "pierce the veil of the mundane" with this stuff?", said Ron.

"It makes some form of sense. Mars is a celestial body that acts with a small amount of force upon people who stay on the surface. It's brightness in the night sky may also inspire people to make war and strife. Also, as most remember Mars as a bringer of such battle. If you expect a battle, you prepare yourself, and in so, alert those around you. Your preparedness causes other people to foment battle."

"But that's not much. It couldn't affect anyone surely enough to predict.", said Harry.

"True." Firenze joined the discussion. "As Nanoha said, it is enough of a chance to be wary of. Centaurs never expect to be so precise with these signs, but it is enough for us to read strong warnings."

"So, I guess the burning herbs are for getting into the state of mind to interpret?", asked Nanoha.

"It's likely. These methods are passed down through centaurs for a long enough time, we know what to do because we have tried everything else."

"So, you don't believe in Seers?", asked Harry.

"Many humans claim to be such things, and I believe some people may have truly Seen. It frightens me and my people. The future is just handed to people, possibly as a temptation. We centaurs do not want to see in minute detail. We end up bound to Fate."

* * *

After Divination, Firenze asked Nanoha to stay.

"Nanoha, you have the most free rein among us. I am unwelcome in the forest because of my percieved betrayal, and Harry and his friends attract the Inquisitor's suspicions. Please tell Hagrid his attempt is not working. You have to convince him to abandon it."

"He's attempting what?", Nanoha asked, confused.

"Hagrid has rendered me a great service, and has long since earned my respect as he cares for all living things. I cannot betray his secret, but he must stop. The attempt is not working. Tell him that."

* * *

"Nice bloke, Firenze. But he don' know what he's talkin' abou'. The attemp's fine.", Hagrid said when approached by Nanoha.

"Hagrid, what are you up to? I was warned by... concerned students that you deal with dangerous creatures more frequently than you should..."

"I keep tellin' 'em they're harmless! Sure some of 'em will bite back..."

"Bite? So they bite? I don't see how that's scary or anything."

"See? Some of 'em, like Malfoy, make a big deal outta the stuff, but little nicks an' missing skin ain't much!"

"I thought they were afraid of really dangerous stuff. It's not like you let werewolves loose on them or anything, right?"

"Yeah! They're not little kids, they can take care o' themselves, righ'?"

"Hey, I used to know little kids that had worse. I mean, I don't know what happens to Caro when her dragon misbehaves, but she takes care of it."

"She keeps a dragon? I always wanted ter, m'self. Tried raisin' a baby dragon once..."

"What happened?"

"Hermione told me ter bring it out o' Hogwarts."

"Why? Was she attacked?"

"Nah, jus' nearly burned my house down."

"Oh."


	18. Chapter 17: Catastrophe

Hey, Rick Dias here.

Admittedly, the last chapter was a little... iffy. I just write what comes to mind, and I always felt that the whole "Luna is crazy because of the freakin' Snorkack obsession" kinda sucked. Great for a running joke, though...

Anyway, I can't decide if I should continue with another idea (concerning what happens to Umbridge at the end). It's a little... OOC? drastic? Plain and simple not apt? I want to discuss this with my readers first, but it's kinda... spoilery. Discussion at forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Professor_Takamachi_Discussion/90524/

* * *

Chapter 17 - Catastrophe

Nanoha brought in everyone from Squad Training out in the field that night to announce their first mock engagement.

"As most of you have seen in the news, there was a mass breakout in Azkaban last month. The few wizard guards stationed there easily fell to Death Eaters that somehow escaped the Dementors there. It can be seen that because of the volatility and potency of wands, it is evident that numbers alone overwhelm. The Death Eaters knew this, and it is why they resort to guerilla tactics, something I have already explained and demonstrated."

Many students remembered the week they were subject to Nanoha's "demonstrations" of guerilla and other op-for tactics. Many of them never found out how they were even kidnapped from their beds, as it would have required a password, the silence of several portraits, the preparation of rope and a sack, and other guarantees of free passage to the North Tower.

Nanoha continued. "By hiding and striking quickly, not only is the terror their weapon, but their defense. By scaring most into submission or apathy, wizards almost never stuck in large, defensible groups. Their targets are always overwhelmed by surprise and numbers. This is why I propose this scenario: First Battalion, led by Auror squad will face off on open ground against the Second and Third Battalions. The match is to show the advantage of superior numbers. The second group will show the advantage of numbers, while the first, the disadvantage of numbers. Anything is allowed, provided no one is permanently harmed or worse. The punishment for maiming, trauma, and any other unacceptable mishap will be severe. The mock engagement starts at the Monday of the third week of March. Dismissed."

* * *

Nanoha soon found Kingsley and Proudfoot around a cauldron.

"What is that?", she asked.

"Part of our strategy for the mock battle. Wait, are we allowed potions and minor poisons? We have these planned, and while partly illegal, technically nothing we're brewing is outside your restrictions.", Proudfoot replied.

"Go ahead. I'm curious though, why do you need Polyjuice Potion?"

Kingsley answered this time. "You noticed? It's part of the strategy. The only weakness I could think of was that a larger group lacks the teamwork and organization that a smaller group can have. Added to the fact we're facing two battalions who will probably fight for authority and leadership, they're already prone to disunity."

"Good answer. I had the same thing in mind. How will you use disunity to outdo numbers?"

"We can't split them, or have one betray the other... so the first step is to have Neville's squad join us on a suicide charge at the beginning."

"Why Neville?"

"He can keep his wits under a reckless charge and is ferocious once he has the chance to fire." Kingsley could remember being shot, no, blasted at with that ridiculous Disarming Charm. "Also, his squad is tight, and we need that. We charge straight into Ernie's Battalion. We already know they won't mix their ranks, you never showed them that yet."

"Good points. Why would being right in front of them help? You need to hide some thing big planned?"

"No." Kingsley grinned. "We'll be in the middle. We push past the vanguard and go after the rear."

"Why? You'll be surrounded."

"They can't coordinate for such an attack. Unless planned, We'll have the advantage as they risk friendly fire. If not, well the plan is to induce chaos."

"What for? A coordinated attack against Second Battalion?"

"Not quite. Of the people downed in Third, we take their hair and Polyjuice as them. That happens during, not after the clash. The Polyjuiced members then start a charge for Second, backed by our other squads."

"With the losses you'll take, its nothing guaranteed. You will most likely lose."

"That's what we thought. Like you said, overwhelming numbers will easily determine a win. However, two things: the first thing is that you said our task was to show the disadvantages of swollen numbers. This plan will show the most of what we could think of. Secondly, if we are supposedly Aurors defending against Death Eaters, the only thing we can do is fight long enough for backup or die trying to take enough with us. Unless Fourth Battalion can be inclined to help..."

"No. You're right, I guess. It really is as you said. Your side is not going to win and never was planned to. However..." Nanoha then whispered into Kingsley's ear.

Kingsley then muttered, "Blimey, that could work."

* * *

Harry gathered his battalion in an empty classroom. He had gotten Professor McGonagall's permission to use it, but she wrinkled her nose at the idea of holding a War Council.

"Okay, I had reached an agreement with Ernie about command. He asked if I could lead, but he also said he wanted his battalion to be autonomous. Anyway, the plan is, he'll maintain support for what we're going to do."

"What's the plan, then, oh fearless leader?", The Weasley twins asked in unison.

"The main objective is to push the advantage of numbers. It's not quite win or loss, but I'd like it if we won. After all, Nanoha said that numbers, overall dictated a battle between wizards. The plan is quite simple. While Ernie holds his ground against what will probably an advance by Neville or Kingsley, we split in three to flank their main body."

"And they'll be in a big group?", Ron asked.

"Battalions were trained to fight in big groups. I dunno if they noticed it, but we all tend to stick in our squads and battalions. Besides, we have the advantage of numbers. We can split into twice as many groups as they can. If they split at all, we can corner them easily with most of our battalion and come out all right. We can catch a lot of them with a flank. Zacharias and Parvati's squads will take a side, while Roger and Dean's take the other."

"What about our squad, Harry? Rear attack?", Ron asked.

"Right. We'll use the Cloak."

"Wait, Harry, is that fair?"

"Nanoha did say we could use anything. Anyway, we're fighting Aurors. They'll have tons more experience, so they probably have their own tricks."

"What about Ernie? If they do rush against the vanguard..."

"Ernie will open up his van then quickly surround them. Anyway, any group taking him on will be too small for a real threat on it's own, and I doubt they'll field the Aurors on Ernie. Their strength is on hiding their real plan, so Ernie will make sure to spring it. He's confident they can regroup with us for our flank."

"Even with losses?"

"We have the advantage of numbers. We can push through with more losses. They know that, both Ernie and Kingsley."

* * *

"I can't believe we're not in the mock battle! I wish I could transfer over to either side..." Angelina Johnson moaned as she met with her battalion. "Anyway, we're stuck with refereeing this thing."

"Suit yourself," Malfoy said. "I'd rather not step in there. With all the idiots in one spot, you'd get Stunned the moment you get near."

"Still! All we'll do is watch out for dangerous stunts and rule-breaking! Can't Nanoha do that herself!"

"She probably can't watch the whole thing. Like Malfoy said, the entire thing will be chaotic. Lots of people will probably try to do something sneaky," Katie said.

"Hmm..." Katie's words gave Malfoy an idea... or several.

"What now?" Angelina was suspicious.

"I'm just thinking, I don't think I'll bring my squad. I'm not going there wasting time just to watch," Malfoy said lazily.

"Suit yourself.", Angelina said.

* * *

It was finally the day of the mock battle. Teachers, in anxiety, cancelled afternoon classes that day, to help their students prepare, and so that they can come and watch. Madam Pomfrey agreed to set up a first aid tent right outside the battleground limits. Fourth Battalion, other than refereeing, were also to carry out those, as Nanoha put it, "unfit for combat" to the tent. All plans were less than nothing compared to the induced chaos of the eighty-or-so combatants about to unleash (albeit inhibited) terror unto each other.

Only Nanoha seemed to be immune to the miasma that inflicted all the nearby inhabitants of Hogwarts. After meeting with Angelina for the last time for refereeing protocol, she went to find Kingsley among the cluster of people, who like sheep, are herded into one end of the field.

"Hello Kingsley. Do you think you're ready? It starts in ten minutes," She greeted.

Kingsley was busy relaying the final orders, but then turned to reply. "Ah, Nanoha. Now that it's about to happen, I don't know. Half of us are ready to desert, you know. Took a lot of convincing to get half the Battalion here."

"Of course. In this sense, it's futile. We are all about to die." Somehow, Nanoha could keep smiling through the sentence.

"Yes, we... we?"

"Yes, we. First surprise, I'm here to join. Stars squad is now under your command."

"Why?"

"Another problem of large numbers. If a smaller force started to perform better than a larger opposing force..."

"It's demoralizing for the latter, whilst the opposite for the former. Or, the larger force might change tactics to play different, which could be a mistake."

"Good work. The other surprise, I'm not so sure of..."

"Of course there is another. Any harm in telling us now?" Proudfoot asked.

Nanoha seemed a little puzzled. "I took every effort to make Fourth Battalion restless, so maybe they'll jump in and do a rescue. I wonder... Angelina seemed ready for it, and Malfoy looked like he planned something..."

"You want them to interfere?"

"I don't mind if they do. If they can successfully pull of a rescue, that's good. If they choose not to at all, no harm. You can't just ask someone to play the hero."

"I don't even know what you're thinking anymore... then again no one ever did." Kingsley wise chose to stop his speculations.

"Well, it's definitely going to be interesting. Any changes from your last plan?"

"Well, if you're here, some arrangements are in order..."

* * *

Harry rallied his squad together.

"Okay, we're ready. We can't fit more than three with the Cloak, so..."

"Fred and I will stay with Ernie. I heard Fourth Battalion might be planning an ambush, so we'll warn the rear if we see Angelina try anything.", Ginny said.

"Also check Tonks out. Send warnings if you catch her changing, not everyone's been warned that she's a Metamorphagus. Definitely sneaky stuff afoot," Ron said.

"A back attack with three? Against maybe ten in the rear?" Ernie asked. "None of you are coming out of that."

George grinned, and pulled out what seemed to be crumbly black rocks. "Not quite. We've rigged something up nice. An invention no one's seen yet, Dark Smoke Powder. It creates a nice little smokescreen that no one can see through."

"How are you gonna see?" Ernie asked.

"We won't. The powder lasts less than a minute, which is our queue to duck and fire at head height. Like you said, no one's coming out quite right." Harry said.

"None of you are quite right in the head already.", Ginny commented.

"Well, one way or the other, we'll come out alright." Harry said. "Unless Nanoha has some huge surprise..."

* * *

The clock struck two, and as the horn sounded to mark the time, the engagement began. Unlike the fears of the teachers, no one entered running, wands blazing in berserker rage. No, the Battalions came out, like practice, in block formations. Harry then began with the first cue for his side. "Charge!" he screamed.

All was still. The simple feint drew no attention. However, it was the cue for the Second Battalion to rearrange for the flank. Hopefully, it went unnoticed. If it was, well, no one could see three of them disappearing behind an Invisibility Cloak. Harry, Ron and George made sure to slowly sprint their way behind the enemy formation. They were hundreds of yards away, on the other side of the field, so it would take long before they did anything. No communication was made. It left Second Battalion without their commander, but the squad leaders already knew Harry's plan back to front. There would be no problems other than timing. The Second and Third Battalions did not aim to strike first, but they advanced cautiously. If both groups got within firing distance too soon, all tactics will fade to a chaotic melee. As the larger force, Ernie knew he could overstep the boundary into the area recognized at No Man's Land. He slowly pressured Kingsley to start, even if an Auror was not easily goaded. Third Battalion prepared for the first salvo by their enemies, only to counter appropriately.

* * *

Kingsley watched the first moves of the opposing force. It was not to his expectations, and the feint, or signal, whatever it was, was definitely uncalled for. However, First Battalion and Auror Squad, with the addition of Nanoha, knew what they could face. They could be charged and be dragged into a messy battle, which could be won with the numerical advantage. However, with Ernie and Harry in charge, Kingsley knew they weren't going to try the simplest, and possibly safest option. This was the thought that kept him going. He steeled himself, and once he saw the possible opening, he would call Gold Squad on for his mad dash into the entire third Battalion. Slowly, he watched the steps of the enemy. They drew closer.

Auror Squad was behind Gold Squad, where Neville made last-minute arrangements to his battalion. As both the heads of Auror Squad and the Third Battalion will be entrenched with the bulk of the enemy force, Neville relayed the last parts of the plan to his chosen subordinates. These were details based on the formation he had just witnessed. Gold Squad was ready.

Kingsley then noted the loose parts of Ernie's vanguard. He relayed the potential routes to his Squad. Once they picked them out, they would start the charge.

Nanoha had chosen to stay and protect the van of First Battalion. Without Auror and Gold Squads, the battalion could be lost, which would mean defeat for any survivors of the charge. Suspecting a flank, Nanoha made sure she would be visible after the initial charge to demoralize any would-be flankers.

With everything ready, First Battalion launched the first salvo, covering their charging comrades.

* * *

"They're all nuts.", Angelina said. "Aurors and Gold went ahead to charge first. They are gonna get murdered."

"Shows what you know." Malfoy replied, watching with her.

"Why're you even here? I thought your squad's not here?"

"Nanoha found out and got me to come. She was very... persuasive" Malfoy shuddered. "Anyway, Kingsley's got a plan, gonna disguise himself as Ernie's guys in the chaos. The effect might be enough to confuse them."

"How do you know? Mobilicorpus." Angelina quickly summoned one of Ernie's allies to Madam Pomfrey's tent. Because of Nanoha's training, they could levitate and bring around heavy objects at good distances.

"I found Kingsley's Polyjuice Potion hidden in the classroom. It was hidden behind several Disillusionment Charms," Malfoy admitted. "Mobilicorpus." Fourth Battalion members were now busy pulling the first half-dozen casualties. After Nanoha's training, the line between "nonlethal Stunner" and "dangerous Reductor" became finer and finer. Even Disarming could get a victim sporting some bruising.

"At least they use Shield Charms more than anything else, or we'd be doing this a lot faster. Mobilicorpus."

* * *

Ernie watched the charge of Auror Squad. Keeping their shields up, no amount of fire from Third Battalion would be able to punch through their vanguard of rapid-fire Shield Charms. While they were focused one one side, the enemy attack was completely protected from the defensive salvo. Both sides knowing this, Ernie did not hesitate to open up his van. The front three squads ran to the sides, in case any of the Aurors broke into melee.

"Shore up! Target Aurors!", Ernie cried. His vanguard, as assigned, stuck to Shields and Impediments to allow the rear to be more threatening, using Disarms and Stunners. The effect was to slowly push the Aurors away, enough for indiscriminate fire as they currently were close enough for friendly fire. Aurors had the advantage of experience, being able to aim quickly and well under pressure. If his side backed off, it would be enough to breach his Shields. It was slowly turning into a Pyrrhic battle, but Ernie knew his numbers will eventually win out. However, if he lost enough men, Harry's flank would lose its effect. He had to end this soon.

Most of Auror Squad was down, having taken more than eight of Third Battalion with them. Gold Squad was reduced to Neville and Luna, who at this point were forced to fire indiscriminately, without checking for Shield barrages. Ernie managed to bring him down, ending the mad chrage brought upon his battalion. Moving on to catch up with Second Battalion, they broke off into a sprint.

He had brought down nine of the best of his enemy with only eleven losses. He wasn't completely happy, but it was enough for him not to notice...

* * *

"Are you guys ready?", Kingsley asked, laying on the floor. "We have to hurry, before they declare us defeated."

All of Auror Squad, as planned, faked their defeat while being grazed by Stunners. From the fallen members of Third Battalion, they took hairs from their heads, as well as forced Polyjuice Potion into their mouths. In the midst of Neville's last stand, they replaced an entire fallen Squad. Ernie was too busy to check the fallen, and hadn't realized that four of his sixteen were the Polyjuiced Auror Squad (except Tonks, who used her skills as Metamorphagus). While Ernie regrouped with Second Battalion, he failed to predict the sneak attack which was just about to begin.

When Ernie moved to the rear to reform his formation, Kingsley started his first Stunner of the salvo.

"Stupefy!"

Kingsley Stunned Ernie easily, as no one expected the back attack.

"It's a trick!", Colin Creevey of Rock Squad cried, right before he was Stunned by Proudfoot.

Like a second wind, Auror squad managed to remove ten more in the attack, until they were truly lost.

* * *

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, the two survivors of Third Battalion met and regrouped with Zacharias Smith's side of the flanking Second Battalion. After reporting the loss of the battalion, Zacharias interrupted.

"Never mind that now. While Harry went down taking a couple of squads off First, we've got a bigger problem." He pointed at the First Battalion vanguard.

Susan then went and looked over. She saw a distinct glowing set of pink beams.

"Nanoha's at the vanguard? Without Third, how'll we get past?"

"We're losing few to her, because she only picks off those not behind Shield barrages.", Zacharias said as he kept firing Shields. "We can't get any attcks through either."

"Well, it's all gone to hell, but with Harry, Neville, Ernie or Auror Squad, no one has any commanders, so no tricks any more.", Susan said. "We still have twice as many men as they do, and without their top two squads, we can still break into a melee and come out on top."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Zacharias said. "We can still win this! All squads, charge!"

* * *

Nanoha was impressed by what she saw. All the tricks she observed were rather effective, but it wasn't what she had in mind initially. It was a huge gamble for all sides to lose their commanders in suicide rushes. She could forgive Kingsley as he modified his plan into complete suicide after he heard about her joining, but she had no intentions of leading in his place. They were holding out all right, but First Battalion was going to be defeated in the next attack.

"All squads, charge!", Zacharias cried from behind the front line. Nanoha thought they would never opt for a Pyrrhic battle, but with the way previous plans went, she assumed they were desperate to win, even with maximal casualties. She would make it hard for them.

Within four seconds everyone was enmeshed in their own personal enemies. Nanoha put shields up while watching the ensuing chaos.

She then noticed Malfoy in the battle, attacking the remnants of Second Battalion. Of the people in Fourth, she did not expect Malfoy to be the one to help out.

As she attacked those in her way, she gave chase to him, who for some mysterious reason, charged towards the rear of the First Battalion's positions.

After catching up to him, she caught him aiming behind her, at Harry, Ron and George.

He thought that he could take advantage of the confusion, so he did not notice Nanoha looking his way. She was about to get down and check Harry, when Malfoy said, "This is the last moment you mock the Dark Lord with your life! Avada Kedavra!"

Nanoha instinctively moved slightly, enough to block the spell with her body. The Killing Curse hit her in the side, stopping all activity from her body.

* * *

Nanoha woke up in Madam Pomfrey's tent.

"I can't believe she dead...", Madam Pomfrey said. It was not clear to Nanoha, but she was just brought in.

"I'm not..." She didn't try to get up, as she felt tired.

"You were hit with Killing Curse!", Kingsley shouted. He was there being treated for slight injuries.

"Wizard's magic is quite weak, it's nullified by my magic as it hits me. The effect was a lot less. I'm not dead, but I think I'll need, maybe three days rest."

"And you'll stay for it too. Here's something for you." Madam Pomfrey said as she handed the Defense Professor a potion. Nanoha then blacked out again.

"That was a sleeping potion. She'll be up in a while, don't worry.", Madam Pomfrey explained. "Finally, something to keep her in a hospital bed."

* * *

Hey, Rick Dias here. I just wanted to put a little footnote/Author's Note/comment, but the sentence is getting habitual.

How was that for a chapter? BAM.

Oh, right. Author's Note seriousness.

About Weasley products, I'm making up my own to show that the twins are coming up with more stuff now that Nanoha's helping (Technological advancement through random explosions happen to be her sort of thing as well. How else would they have revived the Ancient Belkan style if she wasn't there during the Book of Darkness Incident?), as well as to fit the plot.

Dark Smoke Powder, unlike Instant Darkness Powder, acts as a smoke-bomb. DSP, once used, absorbs light and reduces visibility, unlike the IDP which creates total darkness. The twins had IDP on hand, but without something like the Hand of Glory, it's kinda too difficult to use. Oh, and the name comes from a certain ninja-technomage (Which in itself, references something else, which I actually don't know).


	19. Chapter 18: Aftermath

Chapter 18 - Aftermath

Nanoha woke up, and found herself yet again in the infirmary.

"Okay, Nanoha, now this would require explanations." Madam Pomfrey said as she found her ludicrously resilient patient. "How in Merlin's name do you survive a Killing Curse?"

"Training?" Nanoha seemed to have a default answer to all questions. She had yet to answer anything with "Maximum Power Attack" though.

Nanoha clarified before Madam Pomfrey shook herself out of her stupor. "The Killing Curse is usually potent enough to overwhelm a regular witch or wizard's magical defences. A mage's Linker Core is usually quite a bit more powerful, and I've trained for very long. My magical reserves were able to cancel out any effects, such as death. However... it wasn't without any effect."

Nanoha then mentally checked herself for her Linker Core. It shrunk considerably, but nothing worryingly drastic.

"I shouldn't be using magic any time soon, maybe for a week. With rest I'll be fine though. Anyway, the training exercise isn't over..."

"Nanoha, you've been out for nearly two whole days! Anyway, after your... injury, everyone stopped."

"No, the debriefing isn't over. I'm not too tired to get up." Nanoha noticed she was a little sluggish. It wasn't enough to be a proper hindrance.

"Oh, just go." Madam Pomfrey just wasn't in the mood. What didn't work the first time will not work the hundredth time.

* * *

Within an hour, all squads gathered again outside, where Nanoha addressed them again.

"Alright. I have to make this quick. Considering what I saw before everything stopped, Auror Squad won, hands down."

The judgement was further down everybody's minds as they were more amazed that their teacher survived a Killing Curse.

"Their use of Polyjuice was the most effective move, allowing them to overpower a group twice their size. It was also a great display of a disadvantage of numbers: because I said that larger groups always won, the larger force this time was careless. However, playing dead using Polyjuice should never be done in a life-and-death scenario. Actually, of the things I observed, all of you exploited the fact that no one was supposed to die. While forgivable here, never forget that there are situations that are serious enough that death is a big risk. Second Battalion's flank was a good idea, but separating from the Third Battalion was what caused their demise. That side had twice as many people, so they could have all tried to surround their opponent. Instead, separation and hesitation caused your heavy losses. Ensure your safety by using your numbers! Ambitiously attacking all your targets at once is the Death Eaters' strategy! What I wanted you to see was that sticking together is completely beneficial in defense! That the Death Eaters cannot attack you if you are in a large group, immune to all their tricks while you are inseparable! I won't be able to do anything about your training for the next week, because I need to recover from my own life-and-death scenario, which did happen when none of you expected it in a "safe" training scenario. Instead, Second and Third Battalions will serve detention with Filch, who will at least be more forgiving than me." Nanoha then stormed away.

* * *

Nanoha then went to the Headmaster's Office. She found him with Professor McGonagall, Fudge, Percy Weasley, and Umbridge. Aurors Kingsley and Savage stood by the door.

"I see the dead have risen," The Minister said, smirking. "I'm afraid that wasn't without repercussions."

"Your little stunt did not go unnoticed. That was a rash act, endangering our students," Umbridge smirked. "This is why the Ministry is against such brutish methods. Defense lessons should be spent behind a book, not out there! That was dangerous!"

"Which is why the Board has chosen to cooperate with the High Inquisitor in a joint decision to remove you from your position. Consider yourself sacked." Fudge passed her a paper, which she already had a good idea of the contents.

Nanoha sighed in relief. "I'm glad you took proper action. It was inexcusable to endanger the students, I guess." She didn't let her wry smile down.

"Do you enjoy torturing your students? Are you a sadist?" Umbridge was confused as she expected the mage to break down.

"Well, my method of training was always 'to get them used to the dangers while it's safer to prepare them for the real thing'. I knew it was dangerous, but not reckless. My methods have saved lives, which is enough for me," Nanoha explained, unfazed.

"Why you conceited..." Fudge started taking on a nice shade of red.

"Anyway, I still have the Headmaster's permission to stay here for the year. Maybe not as a professor, but then again I never liked the prospect of being one," Nanoha said.

"Well, that's the other thing. Dumbledore, that stunt was quite something, but now at least I've got you. You hired this... non-witch, and now that she admits the risks of keeping her here, I went ahead and got the Board to have you removed as Headmaster, and you're also under arrest for gross negligence, for bringing in and harboring such a dangerous element to a school full of children. Your actions nearly had a student killed!"

"Gross negligence? Whoever that Killing Curse was aimed for, it would have been but one death. If you keep yourself blinded to the truth that Voldemort is back, aren't you endangering a lot more than one student? Several people have died during and since the mass breakout by the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, isn't that more than one student? I'm not belittling any of the students, but do you suppose you can belittle the people who have died because of your failure to act?" Dumbledore wasn't smiling anymore.

"Don't change the subject! What do the Death Eaters have to do with the students..." Fudge retorted, grasping at straws.

Nanoha decided to intervene. "Actually, the actual target of the Killing Curse was Harry Potter, and done by the son of a Death Eater, or a Death Eater aspirant. It probably had a lot to do with Voldemort's return. I didn't see who, but I heard something along the lines of 'For the Dark Lord'."

"That doesn't matter!" Fudge seemed to be throwing a tantrum. "Arrest him!"

His command didn't count for much when a puff of smoke clouded the entirety of the room.

Nanoha neared Dumbledore, and he whispered, "I must thank the Weasleys for these little favors. Rather ingenious." With that, he left with what seemed to be a Portkey.

After the smoke cleared, Fudge fumed. "Where did he go!"

Nanoha calmly replied, as this was planned ahead as Dumbledore had been expecting his arrest over trivial matters. "He took a Portkey to the Leaky Cauldron, but you won't catch him in time. He'll go to hide first in his safe house, which is protected by at least a Fidelius Charm, so I do not know where. Afterwards, I do not know."

"You! At least we have you out! If Dumbledore's gone, at least we won't have to put up with you!" Fudge was trying to grab whatever concessions he could.

"No. I made sure to check the procedure again. Dumbledore, as headmaster, invited me to stay for a year, that is official and magically binding, as enforced by the wards. As he extended the invitation, he is the only one to enforce my leaving. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to take care of." Nanoha then stepped out the door, only to be blocked by Kingsley. "Auror Shacklebolt, you are about to be ordered to detain me, but it's not going to work. I may be weak from the curse, but I can still take care of you and Savage without looking. I have urgent business."

* * *

On the way down, Nanoha passed by a familiar Contract-Mage.

"I heard about what happened, and I can figure out what's to happen from the Executive Orders passed yesterday. I suppose they're making you go?" Stracci asked.

"No, Dumbldore made sure I can stay, even if he's gone. I'm glad they're shifting eyes to me, because then suspicion might be lifted from the actual Order members. Anyway, Dumbledore and I think the school is in danger, which is why he let me carry this through," Nanoha replied.

"But... why? With all the pressure to make you leave..."

"They're my students. That never changes. The one thing I'll never do is abandon my students even if it's just suspicions of danger."

"This is going to be a hard road... Oh, and did you find out who attacked you? The Bureau won't let that slide, attacking an officer like that. Burgess is allowing me to stay awhile if you need help in the investigation."

"Oh, I know who it was. Wait in my office, I'll need you to make some calls." Nanoha then went for the Slytherin dungeon.

* * *

Stracci Lagrangio waited behind the door in Nanoha's office. After waiting for a few minutes, Nanoha came back with Theodore Nott. Before either of the other two could say anything, Nanoha waved off their comments.

"Before either of you say anything, Theodore Nott, this is Stracci Lagrangio, my... associate, and Straci Lagrangio, Theodore Nott, the one who attempted murder."

"What? I didn't do anything!" Nott was about to rattle off his alibi, but Nanoha continued.

"Oh, it's quite clear what happened. Auror squad prepared Polyjuice Potion for that mock battle, but they didn't use the whole cauldron. Only Malfoy found out about it, because there were no leaks to Third Battalion. When I asked Malfoy, he said he mentioned it to you, and Angelina. She only found out during the mock battle, which rules her out. Of the Fourth Battalion, you were the only one not present during the mock battle."

"Malfoy mentioned having his battalion skip out during that battle, but they came anyway. You thought it was perfect, Polyjuicing as him, taking a wand from the injured, to kill Harry and frame Malfoy."

Nott knew he was cornered. "Serves him right if it worked, too. The Dark Lord doesn't need cowards like him. I thought I could prove myself to the Dark Lord if I could kill his last obstacle, that Potter brat. What now, Azkaban?"

"No. I'm not letting my students near that place." Nott's face showed his confusion, but Nanoha continued. "Before anything else to me, you're my student. I'm not letting you go through that farce your Minister calls a justice system. This is where you come in." Nanoha faced Stracci.

"I'm making an arrest here. Nott, you're charged with assaulting an officer. That's not quite what happened, but this way the Bureau can take jurisdiction. Stracci, file it for me, and get Burgess on this. He can handle the hearing best. In the hearing, remind them that Nott was not thinking clearly, possibly by the effects of magically binding loyalty to Voldemort. He also lives without his father, which you mention is locally imprisoned on trumped-up charges. Untrue but the sentence can easily be seen as way too harsh. Theodore, your mother, is she alright?"

Nott, while still confused, answered. "She never took it well, when dad was sent to Azkaban. Neither of us did."

"Which is your motive for assault. You're both mentally unstable, so Stracci, recommend them to getting psychotherapy during the hearing. The final charges should be something of enforced psychotherapy and service in the Bureau for a year, less if they never find out about the attempted murder."

"All this, to protect him?" Stracci said. "He nearly killed you..."

Nanoha started talking to Nott. "Once, someone tried to kill me. It was the first time that happened to me. Eventually, when she got arrested, she was charged for assaulting an officer, but like you, that wasn't the worst of what she did. She was sentenced, like you will, with service. She also did it for family related reasons, like you. She's now a dedicated Enforcer, and well, that's like if she was an Auror here. If I let you go to Azkaban instead of the treatment I think you deserve, it would be like I denied the happy future she got as well."

Stracci Lagrangio realized who she was talking about. "You mean... Of the Three Aces..."

Nanoha finished it for him. "Yes. Enforcer Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, Ace of the Navy. My best friend. Anyway, Stracci, take care of it. I want him and his mother off-planet before Voldemort comes to take him in."

* * *

Nanoha left the room, only to bump into an invisible obstacle.

The obstacle fell over, revealing Harry holding his Invisibility Cloak in his left hand, and a pair of twenty-foot piece of strings in another.

"What's the string?" was Nanoha's first question.

"Extendable Ear, what's said near one end is hear in the other. Extendable Eye, same thing with seeing." Harry knew he was caught.

"Since when have you been following me?"

"Er... after the debriefing."

"Those are Weasley products, but how come I've never heard of them?"

"Er... we'd get caught when we were spying on some of the Auror Squad briefings for the mock battle."

"And you didn't. Anyway, Kingsley poisoned some of your members to make them sick enough not to go to your briefings, while Tonks disguised herself as the missing members. She didn't get caught either. Anyway, both sides kept changing the specifics so there really was no point in extra information."

"You knew what went on in both sides?" Harry said, surprised.

"I'm quite surprised as well that you took advantage of my weakness to spy on me. So you saw and heard... everything."

"Er...most of it I didn't get, but..."

"Come with me outside. I don't know if I can really stay in the castle after what happened, so run with me, at least one more time."

* * *

"Sorry if we're not sparring tonight. You should know I'm not quite ready for magic yet, even for using a trick wand." Nanoha said when they got outside.

Harry was happy for the respite. Because of Nanoha's stay in the infirmary, he managed to stay out of it.

"So what's going to happen to Nott?" Harry asked as they started in a sprint.

"By tonight, he'll vanish off the face of the Earth." Nanoha said cheerily. "Don't worry, he's in good hands. Maybe they'll let him come back in a few years." Harry wondered what happened to people who did manage to get Nanoha angry, if Nott "got off" with exile.

"So I guess The-Boy-Who-Lived isn't so special anymore. No scars though." Nanoha smirked.

"I wish you did. Maybe I wouldn't be the only one with scar jokes to his name."

"Dumbledore has a scar shaped like the London Underground, but he's the only one that pokes fun at it."

"I doubt that the Dark Lord Zug gave it to him or anything..."

"Maybe he did."

"Er... Nanoha, if you're not Professor anymore, what'll happen to training?"

"I don't know. While I'm glad to be rid of the title, I don't know how I'll finish the training. I mean, if everyone could find time, yeah, I'm all for it. But now all of you will be busy with Defense. How'll I finish now?"

"We don't even know they'll get a new Professor. Dumbledore's gone, and..."

"The Ministry will provide a 'suitable replacement, according to the high standards deemed by the Ministry-proposed curriculum'. This has been the Ministry's aims from the very beginning. Umbridge is sure to become the Headmistress, though not officially because it hasn't been given to her by the previous Headmaster. It's enough to keep a tight fist on things, and to spread their propaganda."

"So the new Professor will be a Ministry lackey. And since they want to botch the Defense course, the new Professor will be useless."

* * *

Hey, Rick Dias here. AHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Really, I'd let Malfoy be the one? Way too cliché.

If anything, I always thought of Malfoy as neutral. Hates Harry, Mudbloods, the good guys in general, but also doesn't like to sully himself. The only time he activley does anything is when he's forced to act. A real spineless prick, too.

But that's the thing. He doesn't want to be evil, only safe to carry on as he pleases. The Malfoys sided with Voldemort for personal interests, because technically, it's safer for them. Once the First Wizarding War turns round, they side with good. They realize Voldemort could come back, so side with him again. It's self-preservation.

Slytherins are supposed to be ambitious. Voldemort is Slytherin because he forces everything else to match his desire, he does things all the time to further his plans. Malfoys, however, wait around and look for an opportunity to further themselves. Lucius hides behind the Minister, Draco hides behind Snape, but when they think they can get something done without risk, they'll do it. In Philosopher's Stone, Draco gets them in detention, which he laughs off... all for about five seconds. He realizes that he is implicated as well and complains about it all the way. He is... Danglars from The Count of Monte Cristo: "He will gladly hack another man's self-esteem to pieces, but cries out in pain when his own is pricked."

If anything, Draco Malfoy is no (important) bad guy, just that he has no qualms in doing questionable things. Would he really take initiative on anything? No, his family are the cowardly sort, which is why they weren't arrested.

Nott, however, comes from a family that isn't smart enough to stay out of trouble. He's totally it.

Of course, that was unpredictable. I didn't even mention Nott until now, but really? Malfoy?

If anything, I'm assuming that Nanoha's presence is doing Malfoy good. Not making him nice, but simply making him more like his father. He acts nice enough to be tolerated, but will quickly drop the mask if he thinks he can get something out of it. He obviously toes the line since his teacher can blow him up without much of a thought. The Death Eater's sons and daughters, i.e., Malfoy's crew, make up his squad in Fourth battalion, Serpent Squad. They do alright, at least, better than most wizards at this point, but they're in Fourth Battalion.

Oh, I forgot to mention that the squads were assembled into battalions so that lower-number battalions are more powerful than higher-number ones (but not necessarily that all the best are in First, all the worst are in Fourth; Serpent Squad is currently the tenth best squad out of ~20.), with the the best four (non-Auror) squads heading them. So yeah, Neville's Gold Squad is the best, and Angelina's Eagle Squad is fourth best, and so on.

Auror Squad is above all others, can assume command of battalions, and gets more training from Nanoha. They're the elites, kinda.

* * *

About Nott's sentence, Nanoha's being as nice as she can get, more or less. She can empathize, y'know. Nott comes form a troubled family and all that.

Don't think he gets off easy, though. Nott goes to Mid for his trial, and sure enough Fate and Hayate will catch wind. They would be capable of finding out the misaimed Killing Curse. They do some fiddling, and Nott ends up serving on Fate's ship. What happens after that? Well, "In the Dimensional Sea, no one can hear you scream."


	20. Chapter 19: Return

Chapter 19 - Return

Nanoha was outside the next morning, gazing at the lake. It was here where she was greeted by Auror Squad.

"While being eager for training is one thing, I'm still in the middle of recovery."

"We're not," answered Kingsley. Behind him, Tonks quivered upon hearing the word "training" from Nanoha.

Kingsley continued, "We've been pulled out. After that fiasco in Dumbledore's office, the Minister made sure to get Scrimgeour to drop the joint training project."

"You know very well that the training is incomplete. I don't let anyone-"

"-escape?" Proudfoot mentioned.

Nanoha replied the interruption with a wry smile. "Well, there are those that do, but they're usually back before a year. Anyway, I'm not going to abandon your training. Somehow, I'll make sure everyone finishes this."

Nanoha pulled out her trick wand, and continued. "Anyway, if this is to be the last day you're here, we should have one last session. I want to see where you stand right now."

It was rather early in the morning. Nanoha knew there was time to stay in Madam Pomfrey's care before they had breakfast.

* * *

During breakfast, Harry and his friends discussed Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.

"I can't believe the Ministry has the gall to put Umbridge as Headmaster! The Ministry has no legal right to give that position to anybody! Nanoha showed me the Hogwarts charter, only the Headmaster can give the position to the successor, unless he's deceased. That toad can't be the official Headmaster because Dumbledore's still out there!" Hermione said hotly.

"I guess the charter didn't account for Headmasters getting driven out their own schools. What the bloody hell was Nanoha playing, anyway?" said Ron.

"Nanoha told me a bunch of stuff last night," said Harry. However, she also told him a lot about the Bureau at that point too, about her magic, job, and the Observation team watching the Wizarding world. He wasn't going to tell them, under her orders. "Nanoha and Dumbledore had this planned out, generally. It was clear to Dumbledore that he was gonna get sacked or arrested. He let Nanoha have free rein to distract the toad long enough to prepare Order stuff. Once the Ministry gave up on going after Nanoha, it was a given Dumbledore went down. If anything, Nanoha's manipulation of the original charter gave Dumbledore a lot of forgotten powers as Headmaster, which is how the two of them lasted this long."

Ernie, who was seating in the Gryffindor table (inter-house rivalry disappeared when Nanoha shook up the social system with inter-battalion rivalry), piped in. "What's with our Professor-"

"She's no professor anymore," Fred interrupted.

"-our Instructor anyway? how did she manipulate the rules that way, anyway? She's no Hogwarts student, how does she know what to do?" Ernie finished.

Harry explained. "Nanoha used to work in a place with all sorts of red tape." Harry couldn't quite express the sheer impossibility of difficulty that Nanoha told him about in regards to the laws and protocol that governed an intergalactic bureaucracy. "The first thing she did when she got here was look into the paperwork stored in the library."

"The entire thing was was planned from the start. Dumbledore had this all figured out since summer, and Nanoha was his greatest asset as a smokescreen," Fred said.

"The scope of thing, it's quite tremendous," George said. "Do you know what this means, brother?"

The twins spoke in unison. "Dumbledore and Nanoha had played the biggest prank in school! This one will be hard to beat." Everyone else stared at them.

"Anyway, Dumbledore will be back, right?" said Neville hopefully. "I'd hate to be stuck with-"

"That insane poisonous toad," Dorian said.

"You forgot swollen and self-righteous," added Eckhart.

"...with that in Dumbledore's office," finished Neville.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Hermione's right about her not being officially Headmistress. I heard from the Fat Friar, right after the Educational Decree was official last night, Umbridge tried to enter 'her new office', but the gargoyle won't let her in, no matter what password she used," Ernie said.

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office," Hermione said viciously. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid, puffed-up, power-crazed-"

"Manners, Granger." Draco walked over as he spoke. "I'm afraid that's points off from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"Only teachers can dock points, Malfoy," Ernie said quickly. "Prefects can only report to teachers for deductions."

"Anyway, we're Prefects too!" Ron said.

"Oh, no. Prefects can't deduct points. However, members of the Inquisitorial Squad can," Malfoy grinned evilly.

"The what?" Harry, Fred, and George asked in unison.

"The Inquisitorial Squad. After seeing our performance during training, my squad was chosen by our new Headmistress for being supportive of the Ministry. We've been granted powers like the High Inquisitor to act as her eyes and ears. Anyway, we can deduct points. So, how about twenty from each of you, except for Granger, she loses thirty."

Ron pulled out his wand, but put it back when he saw the figure behind Malfoy.

"Wise move, Weasel King." Malfoy then saw where their eyes were looking at, and turned his head. "Why are you all..."

Nanoha, who was behind Malfoy, spoke up. "Inquisitorial Squad? I hope that's a title, not the name of the squad itself. Anyway, we can go on using your last name, so Malfoy, outside of formalities, you're still Serpent-1. However, I wasn't informed of the change in position. I'm guessing you won't take orders from your Battalion commander, so I'll inform Angelina."

Malfoy tried to mumble out his objections. "I've been appointed by the Headmistress herself, and you cannot interfere with my new position..."

Nanoha continued. "Oh, I won't deny that. The Headmistress, even if she is not one officially, appointed you to this task, and I expect you to carry it out for her. Since your squad must overrule the other Battalions, I'll place you where Auror squad used to be. After all, they're not going to be able to continue."

"Wait, what?" Malfoy was confused. Nanoha just freed him from Angelina's command, and as he remembered, Auror squad was able to act independently, mostly.

"Since Auror squad is leaving, I now need to train a new 'elite' squad. Yours is currently the highest-ranking squad since you have Madame Umbridge's appointment, so I'll work your squad as hard as I did them. Since your squad is a little behind, I'll have to work you guys harder."

Malfoy couldn't stop his legs from shaking. He did not dare move away until Nanoha left. "I-is it really that bad?"

Fred and George then went across the Great Hall to get Auror squad, which was about to leave. The twins then said, "The Inquisitorial Squad here has been recommended for training with Nanoha to as a replacement for Auror squad." Kingsley winced at this while Tonks whimpered. "Why don't you tell him what your squad had to do for training?"

Proudfoot kept his face blank as he recounted his squad's hardships. "Training starts before sunrise with quick spars with Nanoha. That doesn't stop until breakfast, or until every squad member cannot use one or more of his or her limbs. Recovery in the infirmary until late in the morning, which is then spent for aerial combat, survivor-style. It is either free for all or in two teams, and that only ends when one person or team is left in the air. With luck, there will be someone to use a Levitation spell from the ground, but each of use had to learn how to fall from a flying broom safely. Lunch follows with another trip to see Madam Pomfrey. If we have no serious injuries, we have another set of sparring during the training period for other battalions. If a whole battalion is free, we are made to engage them. There are no expectations in success, but Nanoha says it makes for a good exercise for the battalion as well as it is for us. Recovery and then dinner, then laps outside until we drop from the cold or the exhaustion. I assume that another squad is sent to bring our bodies back up to our beds, as we find ourselves in them the next morning."

Malfoy could only look at Proudfoot. He was about to open his mouth, but realized there was nothing he could say.

Proudfoot continued. "Average time for any scenario is about six minutes, not counting briefing or recovery. The longest Auror squad has lasted in any scenario is with Fourth Battalion, which was just above eleven minutes until we were knocked back with a Reductor curse aimed at the ground below us. Since you have classes, she'll probably try to compress two scenarios so as to save on recovery time, and she'll assume you can recover during classes."

Malfoy could only stare and then fainted.

* * *

Because Nanoha's squad training combined the entire school's Defense periods into the same time on the schedule, Umbridge brought in several of her own lackeys to teach Defense "as per the Ministry's approved curriculum". It was easy enough to get enough people, as all they would have to do was to read from a book. Umbridge smiled as she saw the letter for the Minister's approval. She could finally extend her control on the school.

She then looked out her window. What was half the school doing outside?

* * *

Nanoha brought Kingsley outside, then asked him to draw his wand as she drew her trick wand.

When he had his wand out, she addressed him. "I want to see how far you've gone with the training. It may be too soon, but..."

"You want a rematch." Kingsley grinned. The few students who were within earshot of this exchange spread the word, succeeding within four minutes (a school record).

"We have an audience, this could be dangerous. Every squad present, prepare Shield Charms!" Nanoha ordered. From a safe distance, a barrage of beams coming from dozens of wands streaked above them.

Nanoha aimed her wand at her opponent. "Match starts... now."

The next three seconds went by in a blur. Nanoha used magic to increase her movement and lunged for a closer shot. Kingsley fired of several Stunners, which caused Nanoha to stop her charge. Kingsley then tried to pivot and use his free hand to punch, but Nanoha blocked with her wand arm and tried to grab Kingsley's wand with her other hand. Kingsley elbowed her and pulled out before he fired Impediment Jinxes. Nanoha sidestepped these, only to let Kingsley fire several Reductor Curses at the ground (a tactic he remembered from the morning's conversation). Chunks of earth flew from the ground, like fragmentation from a landmine. Nanoha was startled enough to back off.

"Nice trick," Nanoha called out.

"It's not done yet," Kingsley replied.

Nanoha then realized Kingsley's wand was pointed above her. As she looked up, Kingsley said, "Levitation Charm."

Kingsley then stopped his charm, letting debris (from the Reductors, then lifted further with Levitation) fall like a rain of meteors above her. (The entire technique was reminiscent of Nanoha's own Stardust Fall spell, as she realized soon enough.) While she barely avoided the trap, Kingsley used a Summoning Charm to summon Nanoha, pulling her in. As she approached (unwillingly and unwittingly), he used a Levitation spell on himself to boost his lunge and punched her in the abdomen.

The crowd cheered in Kingsley's victory.

Nanoha got back up. "That was great," she said, smiling as she held her gut.

Kingsley replied, "But that wasn't your best. You tried not to use magic, since you're recovering. You probably could have done me in if otherwise." 'For which I'm grateful, as I like keeping all my organs in my body,' he thought.

"Yeah." Nanoha got up. "Which is why I'm going to up your training when we get back to it."

Her words echoed throughout the crowd like a death sentence.

"I have to get to Madam Pomfrey," Nanoha said, and walked inside. The crowd dispersed.

The loser returned into the castle smiling. The winner broke down and cried.

* * *

The moment Harry heard "wands away" at their first lesson with their new Defense Professor, he knew what Nanoha had mentioned was coming to pass.

His new Professor, a small, slow, mousy old man started writing on the blackboard, "Defense Against the Dark Arts - A Return to Basic Principles".

He then spoke. "I am Professor Edwin Duller, your new Defense Professor, and assistant of the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. Because of certain incidents that have affected your Defense classes, I am now one of the Defense Professors brought in by the Ministry to realign your classes towards the approved Ministry curriculum. Now please begin by reading Chapter One of Wilbert Slikhard's Defensive Magical Theory."

Harry knew the book was rubbish, and then proceeded to evaluate complex functions from his Mental Focus Training. After glancing at his squadmates as they wrote several numbers on their parchment, he had realized they were doing similar things. While spending hours of training with Nanoha was akin to a long session of flogging, it was clear that they would all rather be out there right now.

It was then that Hermione raised her hand.

"Professor Duller, this book has nothing on using defensive spells."

Duller scoffed. "And why would a child like you need defensive spells?"

"What use is that? If we're going to be attacked with the Dark Arts, wouldn't the first thing we should know is to use defensive spells?"

"And who would attack children like yourselves?"

Harry stood up, fists clenched tight. "Lord Voldemort would." Only Duller cringed, the students were too used to shock after Nanoha's training, and apparently, better the devil you don't know than the one you did.

Duller then addressed Harry with a more serious tone. "If you are talking about a certain madman who is currently deceased, then I don't see your point."

"He's back!" Harry shouted. "I saw him, I fought him! If you read the Quibbler..."

"Those are all lies. The Ministry has refuted them all to be lies."

"You haven't even heard the testimony of anyone who was there!" Harry said. "I demand to testify under Veritaserum!"

"What?" Duller was confused. He had never heard of anyone who willingly took Veritaserum.

"It's well within my rights! Under the general Ministry legal code of 1880, which is still in full effect with approval from Madam Bones, which I have a written statement for!" Harry pulled out a piece of parchment from his bag.

Duller snatched the paper and noticed that it had Amelia Bones' signature. He also noticed that it was addressed to a Nanoha Takamachi.

"Nanoha gave this to me and explained the procedure. She wrote to Madam Bones on my behalf," Harry explained. It was actually more like Nanoha had planned the entire thing after hearing from Harry's first outburst against Umbridge.

"...Fine. Come with me." A dejected Duller brought him to Umbridge's office.

* * *

Harry was surprised to be led into Umbridge's old office (as Inquisitor) as opposed to the Headmaster's office. Apparently they had not yet been able to gain entry.

A smiling Umbridge was already inside, behind her desk. "Sit," she commanded.

A cup was passed to Harry, with juice filled inside. "Inside is the Veritaserum." She informed him.

He gulped it down. Before he could start his testimony, Umbridge asked in her commanding tone, "Now where is Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry remembered his potions-inspired training with Nanoha (she had placed minor poisons and other potions in the drinks of several squad leaders over the course of one week). While Veritaserum compels its drinker to keep talking and to only tell the truth, it does not force the speaking of certain truths. He remembered to only speak truths that can be divulged.

Harry was under the effects of the potion and began a very long tirade (Veritaserum compels one to keep speaking). "In the events of the Triwizard Tournament held last year, Cedric Diggory and I were transported by means of an illegal Portkey that brought us to Little Hangleton. There, a ritual was done by Death Eaters to resurrect Lord Voldemort. It worked, and Cedric was murdered. By luck, I managed to survive and escape. That is the statement I have prepared for this, and I only took Veritaserum for this statement. As improper use of Veritaserum is illegal, to interrogate me after my willing and legal use of Veritaserum is very much against the law under the same section of Ministry law in which I invoked. Please do not question me any further, and I would rather request to have a more stable and less biased Ministry official to record my statement. I think that you are a horrible person and would not trust you to obey the laws you are supposed to uphold. You have not even recorded anything I've said, which shows to me you never intended to hear me out. I detest you for trying to trick me."

Umbridge flared up. "Why you!"

Harry continued. "I have received training, like many of the squad leaders, to resist many potions and poisons. This isn't against any law either, to resist in this manner. All I have to do is keep talking until your five minutes of potion are over. I am very thankful that I was trained for this, and I understand why Nanoha puts us in danger. I would much rather if the Ministry didn't stop us from finishing training from Nanoha. I really think that the Ministry is made of impotent jackals for interfering with Hogwarts, which I think is kind of unfair because Hogwarts is older than the Ministry itself. I want to be an Auror when I finish school, but the idea of serving people like you disgusts me. I think I'll try to go work where Nanoha did, which I am not supposed to talk about."

Harry could not control what he said at the last part as he was running out of things to say to prevent any secrets to leak. Umbridge caught on, and asked, "Oh? And where did she come from? How come she can drag us around, with her power and knowledge over our own laws? We don't have records of her from the East Asian Ministry of Magic, so where is she from?"

"Er..." Harry tried not to say anything, but the potion compelled him to speak out. He ended up biting his tongue down, until his last minute under Veritaserum was over.

It was then that explosions were heard from outside.

* * *

Outside of Umbridge's office, and throughout the halls, chaos reigned. The showers of sparks and smoke had indicated fireworks (and Harry was pretty sure who had lit them). Harry could only watch, like the rest of the students.

"Hurry, Filch, hurry! Stop them! Stupefy!" Umbridge screamed.

Umbridge's Stunner caused the rocket to explode. It was enough to rock a painting to fall on her.

It was then that Nanoha ran to get Harry. "Gather the squads! Surprise training scenario!" Nanoha's surprises were never the enjoyable sort, especially when it involved being dangled off a tower. Nanoha continued, "Get First, Second and Fourth to stop the fireworks, Third to gather every other student outside the affected areas!" She then ran off, presumably to spread the word.

Soon enough, the squads had spread out to reluctantly remove all traces of the fireworks.

While the system was efficient, All Umbridge saw was a large mass of students firing spells in every direction. She fled from the commotion.

An hour later, they gathered in the Great Hall.

Nanoha addressed the students. "While it was a surprise to me as it was to all of you, it made for a great training scenario. However, your performance was definitely unacceptable. At the sight of this sort of chaos, it should be instinctive to you to go and stop it. While the fireworks were mostly harmless..."

The difference between harmless and mostly harmless was the severe burns several students had.

"...if it were any more dangerous, you risk the safety of the castle with your hesitation. This was a prank, but because of the scope of the chaos that spread, it could be said that it was a terrorist attack. This is one of the things we have been preparing for. If we can't stop fireworks, what will we do if a serious threat had come inside the castle? Do not forget what you are protecting. Dumbledore's Army was formed to train students in protection of Hogwarts, not just yourselves, or all the students. You are protecting the castle itself, all the people that reside here, and the institution at which it all represents. Including the social order and peace of mind. We can't let chaos spread like this again, or I will see to it personally that each and every one of you will be incapable of this mistake again." She turned to leave, but Umbridge came to accost her.

"You-you planned this!" Umbridge decried.

"If you were not listening, I did state that I didn't know about this. However, it made for a good training scenario, and I thought you would like the help of the students to get all the fireworks. That, and I wouldn't like anyone to think that the Army's purpose was anything but to be helpful to the school itself," Nanoha explained.

"You have been removed from your position!"

"That doesn't mean that their training is over. They're not yet ready."

"For what, pray tell, do you think they should be ready for? We don't send kids to fight Dark Lords!" Nanoha chuckled to this.

"Well, to start with, they should be ready for things like what happened today. Do you really think I would send children to fight Dark Wizards?" Nanoha then adopted a thinking pose that seemed to mean that she went on to consider it.

"You-you..." Umbridge was on the verge of a tantrum.

Nanoha's face turned serious, as she began to stare Umbridge down. "They are going to finish their training. You will not stop them from doing so. Don't get in my way." Nanoha was halfway into a snarl as she let some of her magic out, flooding the room with her aura.

Umbridge ran out as quickly as she could. The students were overcome with fear and awe.

Nanoha addressed the students again, hiding her aura again, and smiling. "Well, I don't think I can officially schedule anything anymore. By next week, I'll be ready to train again, so if you have any free time, stop by with your squad. I'm not your professor anymore, so I'm free most of the time now."

Nanoha walked out to catch up on her recovery. Several students quickly followed, mostly to change their underwear. The rest were frozen in place.


	21. Chapter 20: Befriending

Hey, Rick Dias here.

Huh. Bahamut9999 had a good question. What do the people outside of Hogwarts know of Nanoha? Not including Fudge, a few of his Ministry people, and possibly those in the Order, not much. The Ministry knows it can't do anything yet to Nanoha, and don't publicize their ineptness. The Prophet, taking orders from the Ministry, don't talk much about it, busying themselves with the Harry Potter smear campaign. Umbridge is keeping it under wraps, going through the mail for censorship. Hell, the students are partway between awe and fear, and they won't write about it. Any information made public would be hidden by the Observation team trying to hide their tracks. Voldemort has spies, yes, but the only plausible sources of information I can think of would be Snape (which he hasn't contacted) and Lucius Malfoy. Actually, yeah, maybe Malfoy.

...Crap. Oh crap big hole. For now, I'm assuming it's an OOC moment for Fudge, that he only told Umbridge and her lackeys. Yeah, let's say he pissed himself in finding out there's someone who could pose a threat to him almost as much as Dumbledore (or if he weren't in denial, Voldemort), and tried to keep it between himself and Umbridge.

* * *

Chapter 20 - Befriending

The night after, Harry sullenly came to see Nanoha outside.

"I saw Snape's memories in his Pensieve. Was my dad really a horrible person?" said Harry as he approached her that night.

"So he finally told you about it. Did you work it out?" Nanoha asked.

"No, he..."

Harry then went on to explain how he sneaked a look in Snape's Pensieve, and Snape's angry reaction.

"So he didn't tell you about it." Nanoha said. "That's it, you are settling this thing with Snape, tonight. Wait here." Nanoha went inside the castle.

Five minutes later, Nanoha came back with Snape in tow. "You two are working this out, tonight. Snape, you hate Harry because he's like his father, he made your years in school miserable, am I right?" She stared him down.

Snape looked at her, then glared at Harry. "Yes."

She continued, addressing Harry. "Because of that, Harry, you hate Snape mostly because he expresses a hate for your father in a way you think is childish, am I right?"

Harry mumbled, "Kinda...er...yeah."

Nanoha addressed the both of them. "Then settle this, the two of you! Really, petty bickering will get you nowhere. If you really want satisfaction, duel each other now and finish this little feud!"

The two stared at her. "You..."

Nanoha continued imperiously. "Duel. Right now, no Unforgivables or killing. Don't stop until you're satisfied."

Snape looked at Harry, confused. Harry said, "She means it. If we don't start firing spells at each other, she will on us."

Nanoha smiled. "I'll take full responsibility. Don't worry and beat each other into pulp already!" She started to reach for her trick wand.

Snape smirked. "If you say so. Levicorpus."

Snape proceeded to cast every spell that James Potter had on him. Admittedly, it was very cathartic.

Harry got back on his feet and tried anything that came to mind. Everything was blocked by Snape's nonverbal Shield Charms.

Nanoha shouted, "Harry, I trained you better than this! If you can't use spells, use your fists!"

Snape's eyes widened as he heard this. Harry's lips curled into a smile as his hands curled into fists.

After Harry managed to gleefully plant his fist into Snape's face, Snape managed to gather his wits and alternated his own left fist and his spellcasting.

Seven minutes later, both of them managed to tire out.

Nanoha stated to prop the two of them up. She then spoke. "Feeling better?"

Snape actually had a quiet laugh at the irony. "Potter broke my nose and possibly two ribs. Yes, I'm feeling better."

Harry shared in his laughter. "This is how you make friends? Because that might've been the greatest thing I've done, maybe ever."

Snape replied. "Don't think you're off the hook Potter. If you do screw up, I will be there."

Harry groaned. "Oh come on. You nearly killed the Boy who Lived, what the hell else do you want?"

Snape then had a serious face. "Potter, you're like your father. To me, all you've ever done is break rules and push people around with your arrogance. You should know by now that if I catch you being a git, I won't deduct points or anything childish anymore. I will simply punch you in the face."

Harry smirked. "I can see now why my dad was a git to you, but if you think I'll let you plant one, don't think you can get away with anything less than a punch back for my troubles."

Snape tried one last time, aiming his fist at Harry's chest. Harry tried to mirror his attack.

The two fists collided with each other with a soft bump. Both teacher and student then passed out.

* * *

Harry woke up in the infirmary. He then realized that last night definitely happened. Nanoha and Madam Pomfrey came to his bedside.

"Feeling better?" Nanoha asked.

"Urg..." was all Harry could say. After gathering his wits, he spoke. "Why did I do that again?"

"Because both of you needed to vent, especially on each other. I wonder if you knew the circumstances between you and Snape."

"Yeah, my dad ruined his life, I get it."

"And your mom was the only woman he loved, who turned him down for said ruiner of lives." Harry choked.

"What?"

"Snape told me about it last night. He actually doesn't know what to do with you, you know. He hates James, your dad, but protects you sometimes, because of your mom. He hates it when you act like your dad, and otherwise is bitter that you're like your mom too. He's a Professor, which gives him the capability to ruin your academic life, but that also means he has to teach you too, even if it's in his own way. He's with Dumbledore, meaning he's supposed to help you, but this way Dumbledore will also overlook smaller things that he can do to ruin you. That's kinda why I let him duel you, so he can figure out what he wants from you."

"So I was a punching bag?"

"It was for you too. You're confused that Snape seems to hate you for the little things you unwittingly do, frustrated that Snape, like the rest of the Order, does nothing about your situation other than what they call "your safety", which you scoff at. Also, Dumbledore trusts Snape above most people, but never sees you anymore, and that makes you envious."

"You had it all figured out."

"No, everything just clicked into place when I thought about it now. Last night, I just thought both of you needed to beat the crap out of each other."

"What? Oh Merlin, Neville and Befriending..."

"Exactly. Say what you want, that system works."

"What about Vivio?"

Nanoha paused. She then said, "Whatever I did to Vivio, I'll just have to make up with her. I know she's alright. Vivio's stronger than that. Things will work out even if Vivio is adopted by someone else... I hope. That's what I believe in." Nanoha was already talking to herself.

* * *

Harry left the infirmary just in time to join his friends for lunch.

As he was about to greet them, they noticed the numerous bruises he sported. Hermione was the first to comment. "Harry, your..."

"Your everything, mate. What happened to you last night?" Ron continued.

"Nanoha got sick of what she called 'the petty feud between me and Snape'. So she got us to duel each other," Harry said with a flat face.

"And then?" the twins asked.

Harry grinned. "I managed to punch Snape in the face."

Hermione was in shock. "Harry, you..."

"...are bloody brilliant!" Ron screamed.

Harry continued. "Yeah. Nanoha said it would be good for us, so we beat the crap out of each other. I think we came to an understanding."

Hermione frowned. "Which would be..."

Harry smirked. "If I piss him off enough, I know what to expect."

* * *

Harry's bout with Snape was a rather momentous occasion as "The Boy Who Lived" and "That Glory-Seeking Prat" soon became "That Gryffindor that Punched Snape in the Face". It earned him hard glares from most of his teachers, including Umbridge. He was soon brought to her office and all Harry said was, "Nanoha's Orders" before he turned to leave.

Nanoha was later dragged in for questioning by the teachers, led by Professor McGonagall. When they asked her (with all their wands out), she told them, "Ask Snape about it."

They did manage to convince Madam Pomfrey to let them all see Snape to ask him about the previous night. He told them all the circumstances of his feud with Harry, expressed his long-stewing feeling to "get at Potter", narrated five years' worth of feuding, and apologized for his improper conduct. He continued to defend his actions that night, and as Dumbledore had allowed Snape's petty feuding, the teachers (and later Umbridge) decided to stay out of it. They had never intervened for either Harry or Snape before, they were sure not to start now. As it was before, once Nanoha decided to act on something, there was nothing anyone else could do.

They did, however, notice that Snape was slightly smiling sincerely the entire time while he spoke.

* * *

It was finally the end of the week, and Nanoha was raring to train with her students again. There was still the problem of scheduling, though. She had no idea when she could train them, unless they were all ready to give up sleeping. Exams were coming too, but at least everyone would ace all of the practicals, save for Astronomy, as her training had placed her students on a standard all on their own. She was actually proud of their achievements.

She went out into the field, knowing no one would be there at the moment. It was currently the period for Defense with their new Professors. Nanoha had an idea about what they were like, even if she hadn't met them (Umbridge forbade them to see her), and she hadn't heard yet anything from her students. She knew that they would be fine. The new Professors might be babying them, but she'll fix that soon enough.

It was a surprise to her when her students poured out the doors in the castle. They all assembled in battalions, awaiting orders.

Nanoha then asked, "What happened to your Defense classes? I'm sorry to disappoint, but I didn't think any of you would be here right now, so I've nothing prepared yet."

Harry then replied. "Would we abandon our training? Anyway, you don't know what the new teachers are like. They don't say it, but they're making sure we can't defend ourselves."

"They what?" Nanoha's tone took on the feeling of ice. Everyone felt the temperature lower by several degrees.

Umbridge, the Inquisitorial Squad, and the Defense teachers then rushed from the castle. "What is the meaning of this?" Umbridge shrieked.

Nanoha coldly replied. "I never asked them to come out here. What you see is simply what they think of your farce of a Defense curriculum."

Umbridge barked out, "Inquisitorial Squad! Show them what you think of this!" When she turned to them, they were already behind Nanoha.

Nanoha said, "Serpent Squad hasn't completed training yet. You shouldn't interfere with that."

Nanoha then pulled out her Device. "Raising Heart, set up. No Barrier Jacket. Telepathic command. Set limiter to low C-rank. Buster Mode."

Umbridge paled as she saw what seemed to be jewelry transform into a golden bident.

Nanoha continued. "If your business is done here, please leave, unless you want to train." Everyone else seemed to hear, "...unless you want to die."

Umbridge slowly turned and left. The Defense Professors tried to follow her, but they were stuck in place. It took everyone a second to notice the rings of light that seemed to trap the professors. Nanoha then said, "Restrict Lock."

Nanoha went to address the quivering professors. She approached them and spoke very softly. "If you think there are no consequences to making my students more vulnerable to the Dark Arts, you are very much mistaken. No teacher is permitted to keep his or her students from learning. If you are all conspiring to inhibit their capacity to learn, it makes me very upset. None of you seem to know much about your field. Where I am from, training is essential to survival. If you try and stop us from training properly, I see that as an attempt on my students' safety. I will not permit that. I think I will show you what happens when you face something you should have prepared for. Now watch as you taste the consequences of your foolhardy actions. Divine Buster."

Divine Buster, an A-rank spell, is a powerful shooting spell. However, by reducing the power output in a linear regression, it's effectiveness wanes exponentially. A C-rank Buster wouldn't be able to penetrate even a beginner mage's barrier. However, Nanoha made sure to hit them point blank, and she did not stop the spell until a full six seconds had passed.

Nanoha then returned Raising Heart to her gem form. She turned to her students and said, "If anyone would kindly bring their Defense Professors to the infirmary, please do."

Everyone scrambled to pick up the limp bodies of their professors. They needed a reason to get away from her that day.

* * *

The next day, instead of going to their classrooms for Defense, every student headed straight outside for training, as if Nanoha had never been sacked. The teachers chose to ignore the blatant truancy. It wasn't like the Defense Professors could do anything about it; after waking from the infirmary, all fourteen of the teachers had gone in hiding. Umbridge tried to raise search parties, but to no avail. She also tried to get more Ministry goons to replace them, but the rumors of the missing professors had done enough damage. Several people quit from the Ministry, while the rest had gotten favors from Fudge as not to get them appointed as Defense Professor. They knew that Defense Professors never lasted after the end of the school year, and weren't willing to leave in a casket.

And so everyone was outside during Defense for training.

Nanoha addressed everyone. "Today we'll just try mock battles between the battalions. First Battalion and Serpent Squad, you're up against Third and Fourth Battalion."

Several students broke off from the group. In Second Battalion, Harry couldn't figure out what they would be pitted against. All they could see was Nanoha...

When the battalion noticed this, they started to panic. Harry managed to put his members at ease. "We can take her on, even if it will be tough." However, Harry knew if Nanoha pulled out her Device their lives and anything else were pretty much forfeit.

Nanoha hearing the conversation unfolding right in front of her, said, "Don't worry, all of you have gone very far with your training. I'm not sure anymore if I could take all of you on." She then added in her head, "...without a Device."

Nanoha continued. "Second Battalion, you're up against Stars Squad." Harry noticed that she used Stars Squad instead of referring to herself as she usually did. He then quickly scanned around again...

...only to find Snape outside the castle.

As Snape approached Nanoha, she said, "Second Battalion, for today, Severus Snape is Stars-2. This should even out the field."

Snape's face showed nothing, but he stared at Harry the entire time. Harry chose to ignore it.

"Ready, everyone? Begin!"

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was paid a visit in the form of every Gryffindor in Second Battalion, led by Nanoha and Snape.

As they entered, she heard Nanoha speaking. "Mou, you could have used Stunners. Snape, you too. Could you all take this seriously next time?"

The students replied, "Yes ma'am." Snape chose not to say anything.

Madam Pomfrey couldn't say anything anymore. This was getting out of hand.

She wisely chose to write to St. Mungo's to lend her two Healers. If training was back as she had heard from the students, she would need more help if this went on.

She also chose to write to Nanoha's regular Healer about her behavior and included her medical records. When Nanoha leaves, she would have it passed on.

Nanoha was about to leave when she said, "Get ready for night training. Just something short so you'll have time for schoolwork and rest."

Madam Pomfrey edited her first letter to have the Healers come immediately.


	22. Chapter 21: Careers

Chapter 21 - Careers

The Easter holidays had begun, and most students were busy studying for the exams. Nanoha was slightly upset that no one could come to training, but she

"Are you-" said Fred.

"-busy, Nanoha?" said George.

"We can't help but-"

"-notice your state being rather..."

"Languid?"

"Yes, brother. Do you mind if-"

"-we talked shop?"

"Are you talking about Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?" asked Nanoha.

The twins started to speak again. "Yes, as shareholder we'd like-"

"-to discuss certain troubles-"

"-of the spatial sort."

"I thought the shop was going to be ready. Stracci said he had it finished," said Nanoha. She discussed the Weasley's business with the Contract-Mage before, and he was interested enough to invest his own money and act as their proxy in Diagon Alley. It was rather fitting that a con-man volunteered to to be a middleman for delinquents.

The twins continued. "The shop is fine. We just need-"

"-to start moving operations there already. We won't-"

"-be in Hogwarts for long."

"We're sure you-"

"-remember when you secretly escaped-"

"-from the castle? We were hoping if-"

"-you could pull-"

"-it off again."

Nanoha considered it for a brief moment. She then said, "Alright. However, neither of you will tell anyone about what happens from here on."

The twins spoke in unison. "That's what I was going to say." They looked at each other, frowned and said, "That's what I was going to say."

The twins then went to gather the appropriate materials. Nanoha then pulled out her Device, activated it, and teleported them inside their new shop, which was previously empty.

Nanoha then spent the ten days of break with the twins, arranging the shop.

On the last day, Nanoha asked, "Are you two coming back with me?"

Fred said, "Of course. You ruined-"

George continued. "-the fireworks stunt, so we-"

"-have to have a different-"

"-goodbye to the school. It'll be hard to top..."

"Dumbledore's exit?"

"Harry punching Snape in the face?"

"Getting rid of a dozen Defense Professors?"

Nanoha sighed. "C'mon you two." She then teleported them back on school grounds.

* * *

It was the start of the new term. For fifth-years, it meant career planning as they were about to take their OWLs. The Head of House for each house had scheduled personal career talks for the students.

Harry had gone to McGonagall's office that day. When he noticed the other... occupant, he knew that there was trouble afoot.

What started as Harry's questions into becoming an Auror soon became a shouting match between McGonagall and Umbridge.

"The Ministry of Magic will never employ Harry Potter, not as an Auror, or secretary, or even as the lowest clerk!" shouted Umbridge. Her face was sporting a nasty shade of red, a little like Dudley when he threw tantrums.

It was then when Nanoha opened the door and saw Harry. "Oh, good, is this Harry's career talk? Thank goodness I'm not too late."

Umbridge and McGonagall both stopped. They turned and stared at what seemed to be an innocently smiling face.

Nanoha then pouted. "You know, you could be heard from outside. I'm here to propose a different career for Harry."

As no one objected, she continued. "Harry, considering your attitude and performance in training, I think you should apply for service in the Bureau."

The other three people nearly choked. Harry then said, "I what?"

Nanoha continued. "Seeing as the British Ministry is willing to let you go, I'd like to recruit you for Bureau service. Work there's interesting, at the very least." She then faced Umbridge. "The Bureau refuses to deal with your Ministry directly, so I would rather if you left now."

Umbridge bolted before she could hear the last word.

Nanoha sighed as she took Umbridge's seat. "Professor McGonagall, Information on where I used to work will have to be disclosed, so unless you can promise never to tell anyone about this... save Dumbledore, please leave now."

Minerva McGonagall understood in part what was happening. She was also concerned about Harry's future career. Wisely, she stayed put.

Nanoha then turned to Harry. "Well, I didn't think this would go much better anyway. If anything, I was hoping Dumbledore would be here, so I could hear what he thought of it. Anyway, Harry, don't you think you could join the Bureau? We're always looking for talented people like you."

Harry said, "I kinda liked the idea, but I never thought I could apply... I'm not a mage. Is that alright with them?"

Nanoha replied, "The Bureau is always looking for unique magical talent. If you haven't noticed, there are a lot more uses to wizard magic than there are to our magic. You would be a very valuable asset, especially if you're a willing applicant, as usually uniquely talented people are usually on the other side of the law. Then again, we normally don't mind that either."

Nanoha then smirked. "Anyway, you live in a society that would love to be rid of you. If you did choose a career here, it would be in the Ministry that hates you or in a place that would be subject to Ministry control anyway. That's why I'd rather you go where you would be appreciated."

McGonagall interrupted. "If I may ask, what is the Bureau and what do jobs there entail?"

Nanoha smiled. "Of course. The Time and Space Administration Bureau is a society that spans hundreds of planets across several galaxies. Its form of government is in a military that governs as a bureaucracy. Enlisting within the Bureau allows a career path that can start with military service or contract work or through the support groups. Position is determined by branch, which can be by choice, and rank, which is a measure of your capability. It is our way of trying to mimic a meritocracy which allows the best of any field to have more influence over it. The TSAB's purpose is to keep order within the Administrated Planets, to discover, explore and possibly assimilate Non-Administrated Planets, and to track and recover Lost Logia, which are powerful magical artifacts from lost civilizations. That is to say, they are currently looking for talented magic-users, scientists, administrators, and archaeologists."

McGonagall said, "...That is a lot to take in."

Harry said, "Nanoha told me quite a bit about this stuff."

Nanoha added, "I told Dumbledore before I was hired here."

She continued. "Harry, after you graduate here at Hogwarts, I can get you in with a recommendation, so you can apply directly as a Special Investigator. In a sense, that would be like being part of the Magical Law Enforcement here, only you get a lot more leeway, as the Bureau will let you get away with nearly anything as long as you do great when on duty. From there, you can study more, about Bureau protocol and alien culture and history, which would be needed to apply for Enforcer, which is like being an Auror here. The time it will take to get there will depend on you. I have two friends who became Enforcers: The first, Chrono Harlaown, became Enforcer at the age of eleven, mostly because he trained night and day since childhood. His adopted sister, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, did three years mandatory service, then served three more years as a Special Investigator. During that time she studied for Enforcer testing, but failed the first time. She became an Enforcer at the age of fifteen. For you, the way your grades are, you might make it in five years if you study very hard, and if that doesn't work, there's no harm in serving elsewhere."

Harry asked, "What's being an Enforcer like?"

"From what I know from them, an Enforcer has enough authority to influence the decisions of the ship they serve, and there is usually no more than one captain and one Enforcer on any ship, and for any expeditions on the planets, they call the shots. You get an enormous amount of leeway, the pay is rather substantial, and there are a lot of perks. A well-connected Enforcer can do nearly anything within the Bureau. However, their work takes on a lot of risk, and you spend a lot of time in different places, with several months stuck on an interdimensional cruiser in between, so it's a lot of boredom unless you like travel."

Harry seemed dissuaded, so Nanoha said, "Of course, if you find out it's not to your liking, you can easily apply for transfer. With your talents, I'm sure most branches will accept your transfer. If anything, they might compete for your application into their branches."

McGonagall asked, "Nanoha, what about you? If I may, who are you?"

Nanoha smirked as she made a lazy salute. "Captain Takamachi Nanoha, S+ rank mage, Combat Instructor of the Time and Space Administration Bureau, Air Forces. Born nineteen years ago in Uminari, Japan. Enlisted at age nine after being involved in two separate incidents concerning Lost Logia. Completed training while running missions for then-Enforcer Chrono Harlaown under then-Admiral Lindy Harlaown. Became Combat Instructor and flying Ace at age fifteen. After completing junior high, became a full-time member at age sixteen, also moved residence from Non-Administered Planet #97, Earth to Administered Planet #1, Mid-Childa. Currently on forced leave for medical reasons, so I've accepted a one-year post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts because of my background which I have disclosed to Dumbledore. I think that's enough information for a career talk."

Nanoha got up to leave. "Professor McGonagall, if you think anyone else deserves a shot to enlist in the Bureau, bring them to me. Harry, you'll need time to think, but if you need any more information, you know where to find me."

After she left, McGonagall regained the use of speech. "So she was..."

Harry replied, "Yeah. I dunno how Dumbledore gets these people." He then proceeeded to answer his professors' questions about Nanoha. They were there for a long time.

* * *

A week later, Fred and George went to deliver a message to Nanoha. "Our fearless leader has called upon the aid of his subordinates. The phoenixes will have something happen at 3 in the afternoon. You are invited to our little... farewell. See you outside the Toad's office."

Nanoha furrowed her brows. "What is Harry planning? Is he going to look at her records, or her Pensieve? He seems to like the memories of others."

The twins replied, "Oh, nothing serious, just Sirius." That confused Nanoha to no end.

* * *

Harry was in Umbridge's office that afternoon, having a chat with Sirius.

Harry asked, "Did my dad ever get to punch Snape in the face? Like a really good one, square in the face?"

Sirius snorted. "Nah, he never got to... no!"

Harry grinned, showing his fist, and nodded. "Yeah."

Sirius started to laugh. "You didn't!"

"I did."

"How?"

Harry explained what happened that night.

"...no," Sirius said, incredulous. "No way. So, you both called it quits?"

"Yeah. Snape doesn't give me trouble anymore, so long as I toe the line well enough. It's like, he was a regular Potions Professor, instead the usual slimy git."

"So... it just works? I gotta get Remus on this. We are gonna get our share, if that's the case." Sirius grinned.

"You watch out. When he hits back, he's got a mean left hook. Reminds me of Dudley." Harry then heard the footsteps outside. "I gotta go!" he said as he put out the fire.

* * *

After Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak, he followed the sounds into the entrance hall, where he watched Fred and George make their escape. Everything went according to plan.

Nanoha then entered, and saw the Portable Swamp the twins left behind. Nanoha wasn't told what to do, but knowing Umbridge...

As if on cue, Umbridge screamed, "Do something about this!" to the nearest non-student, being Nanoha. Nanoha then tried removing the swamp. "Seal.", she whispered as a pink glow enveloped the muck, causing it to expand and thicken. It seems that the twins managed to make a mixture that absorbed Nanoha's magic. How they had the intuition to find out how was beyond Harry, Nanoha, and just about everyone else.

* * *

The following weeks were filled with pure pandemonium for Umbridge. No matter where she went or whatever she tried, Dungbombs, curses and traps littered her path. She couldn't seem to get past four minutes without some planned obstruction or nuisance.

She tried to sniff out the perpetrators with Serpent Squad (they seemed to be under orders only to respond to Serpent Squad as opposed to Inquisitorial Squad), but they couldn't catch anyone. The four battalions seemed to hide every action of the mischief-makers, as they were the ones with proper training to carry them out. When she demanded answers from Nanoha, she rebuffed, "I don't train them to cause mischief."

* * *

Nanoha ended up spending a lot of her time with the Weasley twins. As everyone was busy preparing for the exams, Nanoha only trained with students at night.

Business was booming at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Students from Hogwarts availed of mail order forms to maximize the mayhem that was the aftermath of the Weasley twins' departure. The store itself was busy with eccentric wizards and Ministry officials. (Somehow joke items like Shield Hats happened to have practical uses. The twins never realized that they could make items for practical purposes.)

Nanoha busied herself with finishing the Weasleys' training. There was little left to do but to polish up on what they had done with the rest of the squad. Upon the realization that there were practical uses to joke items, Fred and George managed to work as well as a group of ten, by using their more potent gags. By the end of the month, Nanoha graded them a decent D-rank for their pure magical power, but in terms of capability, could easily pass for A-minus if they were well-stocked on tricks.

Nanoha was very much amazed at the twins' repertoire. They were able to create analogues for mage technology (Shield Cloaks were on par with Barrier Jackets in terms of sustaining magical damage, for a start) and used the varied forms of wizards' magic to create items that went beyond the current technology of the Bureau, on some parts. Nanoha tried to watch them as they churned out new products, but ended up at the receiving end of several explosions. Nothing the twins did seemed to make any sense, as far as she observed. It was really as if they just try out new ideas that came instinctively.

She sent some of the products to Mari of the Engineering Division just in case.

* * *

Hey, Rick Dias here.

I just want to comment that yeah, I really think Harry would make for an awesome Bureau agent. Not going to explore it in this fanfic, but maybe in another (hmm... Enforcer Potter? Or... a fanfic with Harry working alongside the RF6 people? Someone get on that).

Fred and George can make stuff that the Bureau can't. Lots of it can do things deemed impossible to achieve with the Bureau's tech and magic, so yeah, they go and buy out Weasley products sometimes.

I may have referenced Nanoha canon wrong. If there's any inconsistency, i'd rather it were pointed out.

* * *

Harry with a Device? Hmm...

Intelligent Devices and Armed Devices are quite powerful. They require a good load of power to keep them going. Harry, for comparison, is a high D-rank. Wizards don't have much power.

A Storage Device, maybe? He'd barely scrape on. If anything, Harry in the Bureau, as I've pointed out, would still be a wizard. It's what he's talented at.

Wizard magic is only inherited (muggleborns have Squib ancestry), so the only wizards come from Earth. (Not exactly canon, but it's the only explanation why the Bureau doesn't have similar magic. Wizardry is unique to wizards born on Earth) The Bureau would want him to use his talents, which are unique. Also, Harry doesn't have the talent to do the math on complex spells, or the power for anything more than D-rank defenses and attack spells. He wouldn't be able to use fields, Dimensional transfer, flight, and a bunch of the useful stuff. Why would he ever switch to Mid/Belkan style? There's no reason to, if he's a freakin' good wizard.

Current proposal is that Harry gets a Communications Device (the civilian sort, Vivio has one at the beginning of Vivid), that is modified to store his broom, cloak, books, potions, etc. (the tricks of the wizard trade, more or less) He'll also carry his regular wand (which is pretty much alright. Or maybe Fred, George, and the Engineering Division can make a mod-wand.) The Device is made for comm. and computing, his skills are separate from using his Device.


	23. Chapter 22: Testing

Chapter 22 - Testing

The next weeks went by without much incident, with only the last Quidditch match of the school year (Ginny caught the Snitch in 4 seconds), the pranks on Umbridge that were lowering in frequency (the last memorable one being a Niffler that tore through Umbridge's clothes for the gold in her pockets), and the odd frequency of poisoning (the victims mentioned something about powdered dragon claw).

Nanoha continued to busy herself working with the Weasley twins. Oddly, she noticed that Stracci came in to help more and more frequently. When she asked him about it, he said that the twins hired him for his money sense, that the money he made from it was enough for him to live comfortably for a very long time. On a later trip to Gringotts, she gathered that Stracci had quit his job there.

It was during that time that Nanoha revealed to the twins the existence of the TSAB. She then suggested to establish contact with the Bureau, showing the letter Mari sent back after looking into the products Nanoha sent to the Engineering Division. The Engineering Division wanted to contract them for several thousand copies of some of their products, as well as requests for trading technology. Fred and George decided to put expansion on the back burner, and got Stracci to send a reply stating that for the time being, they should just come down to the store or send mail-order forms. The store was subsequently visited by several mages, who bought out carts filled with Weasley products.

* * *

It was about dinnertime when Griselda Marchbanks, Governor of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, stepped into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Several hushed whispers began anew as the tiny witch came to view at her entrance.

Near the entrance of the hall was Umbridge, who came to greet her. Both of them knew much of the ensuing conversation would be lip service, so she quickly looked for a reason to get away from the woman.

It was not a good year for Professor Marchbanks. She lost her spot on the Wizengamot for speaking out against Fudge and supporting Dumbledore. It was another blow to her when Dumbledore had to escape from his own school. When she looked into it, she found certain rumors milling around the Ministry about a certain Defense Professor...

At this point, Nanoha entered the Great Hall. Professor Marchbanks noticed that all the students and teachers seemed a lot more tense. When she looked back to where Umbridge was, she was gone.

Nanoha then approached the unfamiliar witch. "If I can guess, you are one of the examiners?"

Professor Marchbanks turned to face the new conversant. "Griselda Marchbanks, here for the Ordinary Wizarding Levels. If you're new here, you must be the Defense Professor this year."

"Takamachi Nanoha, former Defense Professor. I beat the curse ahead of time and got fired halfway through the spring term."

That much confirmed a few of the things she had gathered on the Defense Professor. "So the current Defense Professor is..."

"Nobody. Umbridge tried to hire a few more, but they disappeared within a week. That curse doesn't joke."

"I guess it doesn't." Professor Marchbanks remembered some of the other professors in the last few decades, especially the one that splinched into eighty-two separate pieces. He was the reason the Headmaster of the time made sure to recheck the controllable wards. "So you've been staying here even if you've been sacked?"

"If you know Professor Trelawney, she was sacked this year too. We're both staying in the castle right now. Sometimes I still help the students on wandwork."

"I hope it pays off. I made sure to make this year's test... extensive because of that toad's meddling." Professor Marchbanks assumed that Nanoha wasn't pro-Fudge from what she gathered.

"Does everyone call her that? I've never seen a superior so... hated."

"Who is she to you? Surely you've seen what she's like."

"Honestly, most of what I know of her is from other students. She seems to avoid me." More information confirmed, thought Marchbanks.

"That's odd, she would normally cling to people. I found it odd when I heard she had the Aurors stationed here sent away."

"Maybe it was because I took up lot of their time in training. I used to train with people like the Aurors that came, but Madam Umbridge never seemed to approve."

Professor Marchbanks saw Auror Tonks when she was reassigned. She never stopped twitching anymore, and as a Metamorphagus, her twitching caused her ear to change color intermittently.

Professor Marchbanks continued. "What do you think about the students this year?"

"Honestly, I'm not too sure, but I think it'll all be alright."

* * *

Professor Tofty could not believe what she was seeing. Right in front of her was the most amazing wandwork she had ever seen, and there was no way, she told herself, that a student could have done it.

Professor Tofty had heard the stories of Dumbledore's OWLs from her colleague, Professor Marchbanks, but the student in front of her (Harry Potter) had just outdone all the stories.

Every Charm in the practical test was done without spoken incantation, and at some point, Harry gripped the wand at its tip, pointing the handle at the targets. He pretended to use the incantation of other Charms while casting the correct ones. With one wand, he was currently sustaining a Levitation Charm on a table while casting a Cheering Charm on a mouse.

The most surprising part was that he wasn't unique in this aspect. Dozens of students had done the same things that day.

After Harry casted a Patronus Charm while sustaining the aforementioned other two charms, all Professor Tofty could say was, "How?"

It was then that Harry, like other students, grinned and said, "Training."

* * *

In the following days, the Transfiguration and Defense exams proceeded, and in the practical exams, the students had performed just as spectacularly as they had in Charms. It was enough to warrant at least suspicion, which caused the examiners to hold an emergency meeting.

"Wands don't work that way! They just don't!" Professor Tofty wailed.

"T-the Reductor, The Reductor...", murmured Professor Gannet as she rocked her head slowly.

"It can't be cheating, can it? No one's ever cheated during the practical exams, much less for an entire year level! There must be some explanation!", cried Professor Cloche.

It was then that Professor Marchbanks entered the hall, bringing Nanoha in.

Professor Marchbanks then smirked and said, "I believe I have our culprit."

Nanoha smiled. "Admittedly, I might've caused this. However, I assure you it's not cheating."

The other professors asked, "How then?"

She replied, "Ask Auror Shacklebolt, Tonks, Proudfoot or Savage."

Auror Tonks was then summoned to verify, and she merely said, "Nanoha's... a good teacher." before she ran away. She Apparated the moment she was outside the castle wards.

Nanoha then readied to leave. "I think that should be enough for tonight. See you all tomorrow."

* * *

Nanoha watched as many of the exams as she could, and saw how far her students had gone. According to the faces of the examiners, her students surpassed all the standards when it came to spellcasting. The written work was about average, but she was sure they all did well. It was very enjoyable to her as a teacher, to see that her students did so well.

It was rather sad, actually, that she had to leave them after just one year. While she was sacked, Nanoha knew there was no way the curse would let her stay in the castle after one year as a Defense Professor. It was rather heartening, at least, to hear that her students were beyond NEWT-level on their wandwork, especially on spells without incantations. Her training will serve them well.

To Nanoha, the year was like many others. Training wizards was a slightly different challenge than what she would normally do, but it drew many parallels. Compared to her usual mage recruits, Hogwarts students lacked the talent for magic, but as students, they had the creativity and cunning for much more than the usual Ground Forces cadet. The squad leaders at this point could be compared to command school trainees, and their other members were not far behind. It was fitting that a school atmosphere created great thinkers that could use their wit and cunning in a battle.

Nanoha knew that many of these students would be much more than the average witch or wizard, soon enough. Fred and George were a shining example on how the students now would change Wizarding Britain. She knew they would do fine with whatever was to come.

She was sure of it.

* * *

Nanoha watched the fifth years as they did their practical exam on Astronomy that night. It was pretty much silent work, and her students looked busy. Astronomy itself didn't actually interest Nanoha (outer space to her was mostly a means to get to other places with ships), but she liked to see her students at work. The examiners seemed to eye her, but she paid no attention to them.

It was then that she heard a roar from far away. After a bang followed, she followed the noise to the direction of Hargrid's cottage. She peered over the castle battlements and saw the ensuing battle.

Umbridge and five others attacked Hagrid right outside his home. When Professor McGonagall ran to the scene, she was hit by several Stunners.

Nanoha could only watch as she could not have made it on time, running to the castle grounds. She knew that flying there or intervening at all would be out of the question, as it would be way over the line (concerning the Observation mission that would really like it if she would not get in the way of the legal works).

The logical conclusion was not enough to sate her anger.

Nanoha had never felt rage against another person as she had towards Umbridge. It was inconceivable of her for someone to be so prejudiced and hateful. While she always advocated communication before... drastic measures, she could feel it that Umbridge would not have given her any satisfying answer, or outright refuse to speak.

Nanoha found someone she didn't want to be friends with.

She was leaning against the battlement, glaring at Umbridge. Her aura was released (it takes a measure of control to hide that much power) in full, and reflected her anger. It expanded and enveloped the entire castle.

It was then that three Stunners were cast behind her, and she blacked out.

* * *

Umbridge returned triumphantly into the castle, as she had removed two of Dumbledore's lackeys. As she entered her office, she was met by most of the teaching staff.

It was then that she found out that Nanoha saw the attack on Hagrid. The teachers stressed that Nanoha was not upset, or displeased, but enraged. Her aura was felt throughout the castle, and the students started a panic, as everyone had thought it was her killing intent. Three fifth years had Stunned her, and brought her to Madam Pomfrey.

It was pity that they expressed to Umbridge. They knew that once Nanoha came to, she would seek Umbridge out.

Professor Flitwick offered to restrain Nanoha to her bed. He conjured rope to tie her with, and transfigured its composition into steel.

Professor Vector had Hagrid and McGonagall moved to St. Mungo's. If they were safe, Nanoha might calm down. She suggested to keep the arrest under wraps.

Professor Sinistra offered to keep Umbridge under a Disillusionment Charm.

Professor Sprout offered to talk to Nanoha into calming down, once she woke up. If that failed, Professor Snape would use copious amounts of Calming Draught.

It was the first time that the staff actually worked with Umbridge.

* * *

Nanoha woke the next day, only to find herself on a hospital bed in the infirmary. She tried to get up, but then took notice of the metal restraints.

Professor Sprout was watching her, and said, "We had to restrain you, after what happened last night."

Nanoha was still disoriented. "What happened last night? All I remember was Hagrid being attacked... by Umbridge!" At this point, Professor Sprout drew her wand.

"Please just stay here, and calm down. After... what Umbridge did, you let your presence known in the school. You spread your killing intent in the castle, so we were all frightened. We felt that we had to restrain you, so you were Stunned and brought here."

"I guess that makes sense, but I don't kill. I was... mad, but I wasn't going to kill anyone."

"Well, it was a safety measure. I'm going to leave you here to tell Umbridge you're not out to get her. You're not out to get her, right?"

"No. I can't let that get in the way of work right now. Wait, are McGonagall and Hagrid alright?"

"They're in St. Mungo's getting intensive care. I heard this morning that they were going to be fine. If I may ask, what set you off? You don't spend a lot of time with either of them, so why now that you choose to get mad?"

"I know Hagrid was arrested because of Umbridge's hate of half-humans."

"So? Are you part-Dementor or something?" Professor Sprout remembered the feeling she had last night, that it was her last night alive, when Nanoha snapped. "Wait, are you part-Dementor?"

"No, it's just that most of my friends aren't quite completely human. Two of them are magically cloned, four were magically created and sustained, two are animals given human form and intelligence, and one's been created with cybernetics. My friends and I make sure that we treat everyone like regular people. But Umbridge was... Hagrid was a half-giant that she could've gotten to know, but she just chose to..."

"I think that's enough. Maybe you should stay here awhile."

"I... I think you're right. I need time to cope with this."

* * *

Nanoha lay in bed awake for nearly an hour, when Ron came into the infirmary. He was out of breath, but he was able to speak.

"Umbridge's got Harry and Hermione! They're going to the Forbidden Forest!"


	24. Chapter 23: Rescue

Hey, Rick Dias here. Just here to reply to a review.

J. Palmgren, what do you mean unnecessary? This is a humor fanfic that explores every idea I had concerning "What if Nanoha was in Hogwarts as a Defense Professor?" How would _completely __necessary_ matter?

I also didn't try to add every little idea, they all have at least a modicum of importance. Look, scene-by-scene:

-The Weasley shop. Here Stracci starts as a full time worker in the shop, which is in a sense his happy ending. Fred and George's is that their products are so good, they could expand off-planet.

-Arrival of OWL examiners. Here, Griselda Marchbanks is shown anti-Umbridge, knowledgeable on Nanoha (somehow). Nanoha hints that the students will do great.

-Next three: They do. (the students at least) They all break records on applied magic, which show how well the training went. Nanoha comments that because of the training, the Wizarding World might be able to pull itself out of dystopia.

-Last few: Umbridge, who had been slowly annoying Nanoha (while refusing to communicate, a big no-no to Nanoha), manages to piss her off (which has never happened on this magnitude before). The teachers realize how scary and powerful Nanoha can really be (and it wasn't even the upper limit yet, huh), so for once, do "get in her way". Nanoha takes time to calm down, which gives Umbridge time to bring Harry 'n' Hermione to the Forbidden Forest. (If Nanoha was there, it would have never happened)

Where is it unimportant? Ch. 22 is one of the parts where the story progresses like crazy. (Actually, these last chapters are all story and not so much on the jokes/whatever you'd call what I've been doing for earlier chapters.)

* * *

Chapter 23 - Rescue

Nanoha was taken out of her meditative stupor when Ron started screaming.

"Umbridge caught Phoenix and Gold squad in her office! Hermione kinda broke and started saying that we had a weapon to stop the Ministry, and that it was in the forest!"

"Wait, release me." Nanoha was still tied down with steel ropes. "Get me to who ever's left of Phoenix and Gold, and we'll explain then."

Ron used a Cutting Charm, and led her to Umbridge's office. There, Luna, Ginny, and Neville were being restrained by Serpent Squad. Goyle tried to grapple Ron, but Nanoha said, "Stand down. Now, tell me what happened."

The students told Nanoha what happened since the History OWL, starting with Harry's scar hurting. Harry had a vision of Sirius Black (no one showed any sign of surprise, because Nanoha simply needed to know) under attack in the Department of Mysteries, and tried to go after him. Hermione wanted them to check first by Flooing the hideout (they could not say where), which they did. It was at that point that Umbridge caught them in her office (with the only usable fireplace). Serpent Squad was ordered to restrain them, and without Nanoha to intervene, they complied. Umbridge tried to interrogate them, started to make threats, and used the Cruciatus on Harry. Hermione then started talking about a weapon in the forest, and got Umbridge to bring her and Harry to the forest. Ron said that there were dangerous creatures in the forest that Hermione might've tried to contact to overpower Umbridge. It was clear, however, that Harry and Hermione were definitely in danger, and possibly Umbridge if they encounter anything.

It was at this point that Nanoha stopped them. "I'll go after them. Gather the army, assemble outside. Serpent-1, you're in command. I'll be back with the three of them in ten minutes." She went and took Harry and Hermione's wands.

Malfoy's head was spinning as he took her statement in. "It takes more than five minutes to get to the castle grounds, and they're already in the forest! How do you expect to catch up?"

"I'll fly. Raising Heart, Set Up. We'll give it all we've got."

The students were startled to hear the little jewel respond, and rather cheerily. "Set Up. Barrier Jacket. Flier Fin."

The students were shocked to see Nanoha suddenly reappear from a flash of light, wearing a white dress that ended in a miniskirt, with a white jacket, and a cape at her waist. Her legs were in stockings, with boots that had glowing pink wings. Her left hand carried a staff.

The students were outright stupefied to watch Nanoha jump out the window, and fly towards the forest.

Luna interrupted them from their stupor. "Well, Serpent-1, summon the army!"

* * *

Nanoha flew over the forest, searching for Harry's magical signature. He was a good distance away, but she could get there in under a minute.

When she approached his position, she touched down and ran. Soon enough, she found them... being attacked by centaurs.

Harry and Hermione lay prone on the ground, trying to find a way out. The centaurs were busy capturing Umbridge, who had just lost her wand to the leader of the centaurs.

Nanoha chose to interrupt this moment with a few dozen bullets of Divine Shooter.

She revealed herself to the centaurs while priming a Divine Buster. She released her aura, revealing her power to them as she let her voice resonate in their minds, [Leave NOW.]

The centaurs fled in terror, carrying Umbridge. Nanoha hesitated, but chose to use telekinesis to drag Umbridge back. She was knocked unconscious during Nanoha's salvo.

Nanoha then addressed Harry and Hermione. "C'mon, let's go back to the castle. Explain everything on the way." Nanoha took Umbridge and carried her in a fireman's lift, and gave them their wands.

Harry and Hermione barely managed not to soil themselves. They followed Nanoha back to the castle, telling her about Harry's vision.

Sirius Black, for some unknown reason, was brought to the Department of Mysteries by Voldemort, by some unknown method. Harry was Flooing the hideout to check, and Kreacher the house elf told him that Sirius was indeed gone, and no one in the Order was in. Harry could not contact any member in the Order save Snape, who, hopefully, could pass the message quickly enough. However, Harry wanted to make sure and go there himself.

Nanoha quickly said, "It's a trap. Voldemort wants you to be there, he needs you for something. He's been behind the visions the whole time, there's no other explanation. He's been hinting for you to come there, for some reason."

Harry angrily replied, "So we do nothing? Sirius might die, or he's dead already, and we leave him?"

Nanoha managed to keep calm. "No, admittedly, if we do nothing, Voldemort's men will still be there. It's too dangerous for the people there if you didn't go. Take Pheonix and Gold with you there."

Harry's jaw descended to his knees. "Wait, what?"

"I'm sending you there, along with the two most capable squads in the school. That would be more than enough for a few Death Eaters. I had hoped to send Auror as well, but someone-" Nanoha growled and motioned to Umbridge, "-sent them away. If you find them, tell them they're under Orders to follow you."

"What about you?"

"Dumbledore told me two things to keep in mind. The first was, 'Harry will get himself in a lot of trouble'. The other is, 'Protect the school no matter what'. Dumbledore hired me because he was getting bogged down in Order business, which makes him shirk his duties as Headmaster. I am here to make sure, in his words, 'that Hogwarts will truly be a safe place for its students'. Anyway, with the Bureau watching, I am going to get in a lot of trouble for this if I went with you, considering the things I did this year. It's all up to you guys now."

* * *

They reached the grounds outside Hogwarts at this point. Nanoha then set Umbridge down and addressed the army. "Certain circumstances have led to these drastic methods. Serpent Squad, bring Umbridge to the infirmary, and make sure she'll stay there." Malfoy brought Umbridge inside, with all the other children of Death Eaters following.

Nanoha continued. "I have received information that Death Eaters are in the Department of Mysteries. Phoenix Squad, take Gold Squad and investigate." Most of the students were shocked, but the squads in question realized that they didn't have to sneak out. "I won't force a student to meet murderers face to face, so I will understand if you choose not to go. Do you accept this mission?"

A chorus of "Yes, ma'am!" was heard, and Luna gathered thestrals for the journey.

After they left, Nanoha spoke to the rest of the (very much confused) army. "Right now, we have other pressing matters. Dumbledore told me that it was very much possible that the school would be under attack soon. All the signs point to this. The reasons for Voldemort to ignore the school are gone. Dumbledore is missing, Harry has been pulled away, and McGonagall has been incapacitated. It would seem that no one would be here to rally defenses. This is where Voldemort is wrong. We are here! This is Dumbledore's Army. As Dumbledore is the reason that everyone believes Hogwarts to be safe, we will protect that belief with our own hands. Dumbledore had seen this as he approved the formation of this army, he knew that his students will not be oppressed by fear or malice. We will act in his spirit, and with his resolve."

The students were roused. They were ready. Nanoha continued. "Wide Area Search has confirmed that Death Eaters are approaching the castle, and will be here within the hour. They think they will capture an undefended castle filled with helpless children. We will prove them wrong. They think we will cower in their presence. We will fight!"

At this point, the teachers gathered outside to find the cause of this ruckus. Flitwick screamed, "What is the meaning of this?"

Nanoha approached them. The teachers were filled with awe as they saw not the cheery trainer, or the enraged staff member. She was dressed in battle garb, weapon out, and ready for war. Nanoha replied to Flitwick in all seriousness, "The school will be under attack by Death Eaters. I have taken charge of our defenses."

The teachers (along with the OWL examiners) were in shock. Snape and Professor Marchbanks managed a reply, in near-perfect unison. "Roger. What can we do help?"

"Gather yourselves into squads, and join us. Snape, you're in charge of the staff here, you are now Teacher Squad for the time being. Marchbanks, gather the examiners, you are now leader of Proctor Squad. Teacher Squad will form up with First Battalion, with Snape as Battalion Commander. Proctor Squad, same thing in Second Battalion."

They agreed. This was no time for argument, as the danger present did not allow for it. The danger was partly what could happen when they were under attack, and partly the possibilities that followed disobeying Nanoha in a tense situation.

"Air Squads take brooms, but don't launch if they claim air superiority. When they approach, Summon their brooms, Banish, Body-Bind, or Impede the riders, do anything to get them on the ground. Ground Squads, form up, porcupine formation. Voldemort will have werewolves, giants and Dementors in his employ, I will take care of the first two while anyone Patronus-capable should take priority on the third. Everyone raise shields at their approach. We will not lose anyone to anything today. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, everyone was ready. The teachers and examiners had steeled themselves at this point, taking pointers from Rock Squad about squad and battalion tactics. Nanoha then contacted them. [Bogeys approaching. Contact in one minute. Intercept as they approach over the lake.] At this point, everyone was informed of the most relevant of Nanoha's abilities.

Nanoha then spotted them approach, flying low. At her command, the first salvo was fired. "Stupefy!" Most missed at this range, but it was enough to down two of what seemed to be a hundred Death Eaters. [Everyone keep calm over the numbers. Auror Squad proved to us all that proper tactics can outdo inexperienced enemies. From what I can sense, these are merely new recruits. Everyone, show them the fruits of your training!]

It was at this point that the Death Eaters chose to retaliate. Dozens of spells were fired into the mass of students.

"Wide Area Protection.", intoned Raising Heart.

A huge pink glowing dome came into view above the students. The salvo from the Death Eaters collided with the barrier, and dissipated.

After the barrier dropped, the Death Eaters were just in front of their position. [Air Squads, now!]

The squads worked in pairs, with Ground Squads that Stunned their enemies, and Air Squads Summoning the brooms. They took flight and downed the remaining opposing broom riders. Nanoha followed them into the sky.

The students were still mostly unharmed. About two squads had members that were hit with the Cruciatus Curse, but everyone was physically alright.

At this point, the remaining Death Eaters were on the ground, disoriented and surrounded. The students trained their wands on the remaining two dozen enemies.

Nanoha chose to address the attackers. "You have been outfought and are surrounded. Surrender and tell us what you know."

One of the Death Eaters, assumedly the leader, shouted, "Y-you..."

Nanoha dropped her Flier Fin, and descended abruptly, planting her feet on his shoulders. A crack was heard, and the Death Eater fell over, face up. Nanoha then planted her foot on his chest, squeezing his lungs with her boot. "I'm what? To the school, I was the Defense Professor. To these students, I am their instructor and trainer. To you? I will be the devil that haunts your dreams. Because you came here with evil intent, I will send you into your own personal hell, as with your men. I do not falter or fail once I have decided to act upon such a thing. However, I have not yet decided. You might be able to sway me if you simply obey, without question or objection. So, please, tell me what I want to know."

Nanoha released the pressure on his chest. She had already cracked some of his ribs, along with his left shoulder. "Someone heal this man. He still has to tell me everything."

A quick spell from a (rather-shocked) teacher caused the Death Eater to start speaking. "We w-were sent here as a beacon. Once we were in p-place, they could use Portkeys to send... them."

One second later, chaos ensued. Portkeys were triggered from beyond the country, sending in several Dementors, werewolves, and two giants.

The confusion did not last. As planned, several Patronuses were fired and kept away the haze of fear the Dementors sent. The teachers and original DA summoned glowing white animals, while other students were sending out wisps of silver smoke. The battalions reformed to repel the werewolves. It was daytime, which kept the werewolves in human form, but they were nonetheless fierce combatants, using their wands, clubs, knives and other implements. The Ground Squads Banished them repeatedly, while the Air Squads Disarmed, Stunned, and Impeded them.

Nanoha went to take care of the crazed, fifty-foot giants that were bogged down in the lake. It seemed that the giant squid impeded them from advancing to the castle, and the various inhabitants of the lake took it upon themselves to attack what seemed to be invasive giant legs. She then asked Raising Heart, "Shamal will come to get me the moment I tried cartridges, Full Drive or Blaster System, won't she?"

Raising Heart replied, "Yes, my master. Load Cartridge?"

"Load Cartridge, Excellion Mode, Full Drive."

"Alright, my master." Raising Heart shifted into a spear. "Load Cartridge. Drive Ignition. Excellion Buster."

Nanoha then aimed at the giants. She felt the power in her surging, filling the space in front of her. She was about to fire...

* * *

The fighting was nearly over for the students. They were quickly thinning the ranks of the werewolves, and the Dementors fled from the massed Patronuses.

They were about to assist their commander in taking out the giants when they saw what she was doing. An intense ball of magical energy converged at the tip of her spear, aimed at the giants trapped in the lake. They heard her as she screamed in righteous fury, "全力 全開! Excellion Buster!"

Energy shot forth, and hit both heads of the giants. The pink beam quickly knocked out two very resilient giants, and continued on into the mountains. At impact, it created a crater larger than both of the giants combined.

The Battle of Hogwarts was won.

* * *

Hey, Rick Dias here.

CLIMAX. Though this chapter wasn't completely satisfying as I wrote it, I do hope it's enough for a final battle.

Well, yeah. Umbridge, dragged away by centaurs? Not gonna happen. That's the thing, it was cool to see her get her comeuppance, but it seemed like they retconned it so that she lived through it (to be another hindrance in 7).

"全力 全開" is "zenryoku zenkai". Used it to show Nanoha was speaking Japanese, but I didn't want to use romanji to stress that it could have meant either "maximum power" or "total annihilation" (Or are they written differently as well as stressed differently? Hope not.). Don't actually understand the writing system, but I got the characters from the StrikerS manga, so we're good.

* * *

On Harry being an Enforcer, I want to say that I think he can keep up. It's not power he needs, but the capability to get things done. Wizardry is quite useful that way.

Enforcers, as I see it, are investigators and combat mages. They are capable of heading the TSAB side of any incident that comes their way.

As an investigator, wizards are very very useful. Veritaserum, Legilimency and taking memories would be formidable in information gathering. Harry also has experience in all sorts of things unexpected and unlikely, and with Bureau tech, he would be on par on skills in analysis.

Combat-wise, Harry wouldn't fight in the open like a mage, but with ambushes, backstabs, sneak attacks, everything and anything to avoid an open and "fair" fight (Why would he try to duel criminals anyway?). He might be allowed to use the Imperius and other crazy-useful stuff.

Harry won't have defenses against mage magic. However, Apparition has been portrayed to be usable like Flash Move, which is shown to be enough to keep out of danger. Add the Invisibility Cloak, and he's really hard to hit, well except for bombardment magic...

Harry is rather over-specialized this way, but he would probably be able to cover it. I say make him an aide to a combat-oriented Enforcer, then when he becomes one, give him an aide that can protect him. (Someone like Subaru? New Belkan user, good with protection spells?)

Or hell, not specifically Enforcer. Not a support role either, though, maybe something like Verossa's job?


	25. Chapter 24: Cleanup

Chapter 24 - Cleanup

Shamal was interrupted by her Device that afternoon.

"Raising Heart has entered Full Drive. Two cartridges loaded," Klarer Wind informed her.

Shamal immediately sent messages to Fate and the rest of the Yagami family, that she was going after Nanoha. "Klarer Wind, bring me to her location, now."

"Transferring."

A brief moment later, she found herself somewhere on Earth. Her Device informed her she was currently in the Scottish Highlands.

Shamal took a quick look around her. She noted that several teenagers in black cloaks were staring at her. Of these people, some of them were carrying people inside what seemed to be a castle reinforced with magic. She then noted that the people carried wands, except for some of the unconscious that had carried other weapons. Of the ones knocked out, they seemed to be grown men and women, unlike the minors who were still up and alert. She looked behind her to find two giant men floating in a large lake, and a huge crater in the ground far behind them.

"Oh great. Nanoha made a mess again."

* * *

Nanoha was busy directing the army. The wounded had to be treated inside with Madam Pomfrey, while the captured were to be corralled first outside. Several teachers gave them basic treatment, which would be enough until the Ministry could take a look at them. Surely some would be identified as known Death Eaters.

The battle ended with her taking down the two incapacitated giants. (It was a stroke of tremendous luck to have them appear in the lake.) Afterwards, everyone busied themselves with getting treatment for the wounded. Madam Pomfrey had the twenty-six students who were injured by werewolves troop up to the infirmary immediately. (No one was bitten as they were not in the form of wolves. Perhaps Voldemort somehow expected to let the battle turn into a long siege, as it would be a full moon tonight. That, or they were simply expendable to him as they were not wizards.) Only those twenty-six were hurt on their side, due to good teamwork in shoring up their defenses. Having someone who could cast large magical barriers had helped too.

More than eighty of the Death Eaters were recovered after the battle. Many of them were green recruits, and very few had actual Dark Marks. They were obviously expendable.

Of the three dozen (or so) werewolves, most escaped with a Portkey. Only three were caught.

The Dementors fled after the first salvo of Patronus Charms.

The giants were still floating in the lake. Nanoha's Buster attack had knocked them out for at least a few hours. Once someone could find a safe way to handle them, they'd get on it.

The teachers and examiners weren't hurt, but unlike the army which had regular mock battles between battalions, they were very much stressed out by the battle. They all opted to rest in the infirmary. Nanoha was in charge of the cleanup now.

Trelawney, Firenze and the students who did not undergo Squad Training were safely in the castle the entire time.

Nanoha knew that she had a lot to answer for. The Bureau members on Earth would call her in for initiating such a battle, but she knew it was justified as in the defense of the students instead of attacking the Death Eaters. Within jurisdiction or not, the Bureau would agree that the safety of hundreds of people (who happen to be talented magic users) was a lot more important than foreign policy concerning a rather small nation state. The Ministry would start a shouting match, but they can't quite outright condone anyone who had protected just about every child in Wizarding Britain.

The only thing left was to await Shamal's arrival...

"Hello Nanoha," said a voice behind Nanoha. It was rather good timing, too...

"Shamal, I know you're upset, but-"

"A mountain, Nanoha. I specifically said that if you used enough magic to level a mountain, you would risk your health. What is behind me right now?"

"Two unconscious, floating giants."

"Behind that?"

"A mountain range."

"From your position, face the giants directly and look at that spot in the range. Shouldn't there be a mountain there?"

"Most likely."

"Why is it, Nanoha, that there is crater where a mountain should be? Do you hate mountains, or are you trying to hurt yourself? I might actually understand if it was the former, but if you want to ruin yourself like this, we have some problems." At this point, most of the students were listening in.

"Look, stranger things have happened. I can explain everything... okay, most of this."

"You can explain on a hospital bed!" Shamal grabbed Nanoha by the shoulder and started pushing her into the castle. "You there! Where's the infirmary?" she asked Malfoy, who was nearest.

Nanoha intervened, "I'll show you. Look, bind my hands and take Raising Heart, okay? I won't run."

Shamal consented. "...Fine. It must've been serious if you're offering this much."

"Ano... I was kinda... hit with a Killing Curse, is that really serious?"

"That's it. Infirmary, now. We'll talk there."

* * *

Shamal took Nanoha to the infirmary. It was quite a sight for the staff to see the cause of their terror being handled by a motherly stranger, akin to a small girl holding on to the leash of a vicious dog. Somehow, she convinced Nanoha to lay still and quietly on the hospital bed, a feat that amazed Madam Pomfrey. Nanoha tried to mutter excuses, but she stopped every time Shamal looked at her. In the infirmary, the White Devil was powerless before her doctor.

Madam Pomfrey gave her the records pertaining to Nanoha's health that year. Shamal was in all seriousness as she scanned Nanoha, checked the records, and listened to Nanoha's telepathy as she narrated the events of the year.

All in all, Nanoha managed to slow her recovery, but there was no sign that she was hurting herself. Not counting what she had found out to be a major battle in defense of the school (Shamal understood that Nanoha was only thinking about her students. Nanoha was very protective as a teacher.), Nanoha barely used any magic.

The Killing Curse was nullified by Nanoha's huge reserves of mana. It might have tired her, but she recovered from that.

Apparently, Nanoha did manage to go crazy on training without hurting herself. Wizards seemed to be pretty weak magically, so it was alright to have mock battles with them every day. If only it held true with mage trainees as well...

Shamal finished her diagnosis. "Okay Nanoha, it wasn't as bad as I thought. No permanent harm, somehow. I definitely can't allow you to use high-level magic, and you will have to stay on medical leave for maybe two more years."

"Good enough. Can I go now?"

"...Alright. Do you mind if I stay and help here-" Shamal was about to face Madam Pomfrey, who interrupted her.

"Teach me."

"What, you're not a qualified healer?"

"No. Teach me how you got her to submit to treatment."

Shamal sighed. "There's no trick. It's just, ten years of experience. Ten years of putting up with her recklessness."

* * *

Nanoha walked out to see that she had been right in expecting the Bureau to come. What seemed to be the entire Observation team assembled outside the castle.

The man in front addressed her. "Master Sergeant Anton Burgess, officer in charge of the Observation mission of potential magic culture on Non-Administrated Planet #97. I do suppose you remember me..."

Nanoha grinned. "Former Corporal Anton Burgess, did eight months of training in 0071, a little timid and suffered bowel problems..."

"Please don't."

"Alright, what am I in for?"

"Not much, the whole incident is justifiable, so I'll handle it in the report. You're in no trouble, so long as you never speak of that training incident to anyone on this planet." Burgess was serious as he finished his sentence. Even under blackmail, a Bureau officer is expected to act professional.

"My lips are sealed."

"Of the men captured, we hand them over to local government, which is alright with you?"

"That's fine. Are we allowed to put in a recommendation for these men not to be put with Dementors?"

"If only. We'll try, but no guarantees."

"It's enough."

"Of the damage sustained, we won't offer compensation past treatment of the injured."

"Shamal is upstairs already helping out."

"Oh? Our own medic is working on the captives. Anyway, of the crater you made, we've got terraforming equipment, so you shouldn't bother. What was with that?"

"The giants in the lake."

"Oh. That's everything on your end, I think."

"What about the Observation?"

"Even without your antics, it's pretty bad. It doesn't help that the Ministry seems a little too... xenophobic."

"Oh, no..."

"With a report like this, there won't be another Observation mission on this planet for a lifetime."

"Hmm... I have my own report to add to that. Raising Heart, transfer the record, please."

"Alright." The red jewel glowed.

Nanoha continued. "Inside you will find a report on Hogwarts Castle, which is some form of Lost Logia. The wards here are on par with magical fields that occur in Ancient Belkan artifacts. Also, certain parts such as the Room of Requirement may prove to be dangerous. I hereby request a team be sent to guard over Hogwarts Castle, which is potentially dangerous and the potential target of the known local terrorist group 'Death Eaters'."

Burgess smiled. "You like them, don't you? The wizards I mean."

"This is also my home planet. Other than my own preferences, The Bureau has a lot to gain here. In that report, you will find that half-blood, and muggle-born wizards have the potential to equal Bureau mages, and that there are enough here that would be recruit-able. I am currently considering taking on Harry Potter to have him enlist."

"Harry Potter, from the newspaper? Unwanted by the Ministry, good in a fight, lucky. Definitely Bureau member material."

"Also quick-witted, capable with a broom, and can be inclined to be an Enforcer."

"So... you're going to train him personally? That boy's a goner."

* * *

Lee Jordan led the strange newcomers to the boats used to ferry first-years across the lake, as they were the ones designated to fix the crater Nanoha made.

Along with the rest of the students, they were pretty surprised to hear that their former Defense Professor worked in the Air Force... on another planet. However, considering what had happened to them, it made just enough sense. The Bureau had asked to help them in clearing up after the battle, as a favor for Nanoha.

It was soon enough that Lee, Angelina, and a few others were able to coax more information. They had heard enough about the Bureau and mages, but for some reason, when they asked about Nanoha, they were increasingly queer. Apparently Nanoha was a famous mage, an Ace that served by training recruits and special forces (which got them looks of sympathy when they mentioned that Nanoha trained them that year). She was also a maverick that preferred to do things her way, a loose cannon restrained only by her own justice ("No matter what enemy. No matter what ally. Mowing everything down with maximum destructive power. The White Devil of the TSAB."), which was, apparently alright for most Bureau members as long as they didn't have to serve with her. ("Air Force squads usually take some injuries during missions. Nanoha's Air Force squad takes all its injuries beforehand.")

Lee was interested at the crater they were about to find. He wanted to see firsthand the effects of the spell that took down two giants, before the Bureau patched it up (Lee really didn't understand how they could).

Beyond the lake and up into the base of the range, they found a huge, shallow, barren spot that seemed to span almost a mile across. It was larger than the surface of the lake.

"Whoa..." Lee could only stare in amazement. One shot, apparently, could do this much.

The Bureau team started discussing amongst themselves. Lee overheard snatches as he tried to imagine how a spell could remove a mountain.

"Not too bad, won't take too long..."

"She spared us a lot of trouble..."

"...was only a weak Buster..."

Lee Jordan restrained himself from trying to imagine how much worse it might've been.

* * *

Dumbledore had just finished explaining everything to Fudge. Finally, after months, he could return to Hogwarts...

His Portkey brought him on the grounds, where several unidentified men (who were in strange uniform) quickly pointed their weapons at him.

"Wait, stand down." Nanoha came round to see the Headmaster, and smiled. "It's Dumbledore."

Dumbledore replied, "And to what do I owe the pleasure of having a team of mages in my school?"

"Death Eaters."

"How bad?"

"A hundred wizards, dozens of Dementors and werewolves, oh and two giants."

Dumbledore frowned. "Did we lose anyone?"

"Thankfully, we didn't. Dumbledore's Army does a lot better than you think. Maybe two dozen were wounded, all fourth year students and above."

"That is a relief. If only we had Aurors at the time..."

"Umbridge sent Auror Squad away after you left." Nanoha's voice was filled with malice. The Bureau took note of this, as they would probably have to separate Nanoha from Umbridge soon.

Dumbledore noticed as well. "What happened?"

"She attacked McGonagall and Hagrid. They're in St. Mungo's."

"Oh dear. Where is Umbridge?"

"She was knocked out before the Death Eaters came. We've got her in the infirmary, but she can't know about the Bureau, or she'll report straight to Fudge. Snape agreed to keep her on a sleeping potion."

"Well then, well handled. You've certainly done better than I had hoped, especially since the castle was attacked. I'm quite sorry for not being here for it."

"Where were you?"

"I was just in the Ministry, where Harry was. If you don't mind, he's in my office right now. You might want to hear of this."


	26. Chapter 25: Discussion

Chapter 25 - Discussion

Harry had been waiting in Dumbledore's office for about half an hour already, and it was slowly grating for him with every passing minute.

It was at this point that Dumbledore entered through the door. He said as he sat down, "I should tell you now, before you worry, that everyone else who came with you have been sent to St. Mungo's, and they will not suffer from any lasting damage from today's events. They will be returning to the school by tomorrow. However, while we were away, I was told that the school had staved off an attack by a hundred Death Eater recruits, along with their Dementor, werewolf and giant allies. Some have been cursed, and injured by werewolves, but they will be fine after a few days' recovery."

Harry was surprised to hear that the school was attacked, but then realized that they, unlike him, managed to keep everyone safe. Dumbledore noticed his pained reaction.

Dumbledore spoke again. "I know how you are feeling."

Harry felt his anger burn through him. "No, you don't."

The next few minutes were taken up by Dumbledore calmly explaining what had actually happened to Sirius, and Harry, enraged, trying to start a shouting match.

Harry could only get angrier at every mention of Sirius. When Dumbledore explained Sirius' mistake of mistreating Kreacher, which had led to his demise, he snapped at Dumbledore, grabbed him at the shoulders, screaming, "SO SIRIUS DESERVED WHAT HE GOT, DID HE?"

Harry then heard the door behind him. Nanoha came in view, clutching a familiar pair of strings. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she rushed to Harry. Gripping him tightly, she pressed against him in a close embrace from behind. "I heard some from Dumbledore, and I listened in from the beginning. Sirius is dead because of me. I'm so sorry..."

Harry was abruptly shocked. "Nanoha, don't blame yourself, Sirius, he..."

"No, I told you to go, even if it was a trap. I should've tried to reach Dumbledore, I should've gone with you..."

"...No." Harry soon forgot his anger. "No one was entirely at fault for the whole thing. Anyway, Dumbledore was probably in hiding, right?" It was rather odd, for Harry to try and console his teacher, who usually conducted herself with so much confidence.

"I had been under the protection of many enchantments, yes," Dumbledore said. "And Nanoha, if you had gone, the castle would be unprotected. Many more would have died, if you were not here to muster a defense. Your presence was what turned the tide as well; otherwise, the castle would be lost. Also, Voldemort himself would have seen you. You should know what he would think about the presence of mages in this war between wizards. It is why you have been well-hidden from the media, which is in part due to Harry's reputation, and mine as well." Dumbledore gave a small smile at the last sentence.

"I know you're right... but I can't help but feel responsible..." Nanoha started to wipe her tears away. She sat down on the chair next to Harry's. "Anyway, I thought we would discuss Harry's role in this... war, like you told me you would." Nanoha returned to her normal self quickly enough.

Dumbledore and Harry sat down again. Dumbledore then said, "Yes. It's time I told you, Harry, what I should have told you five years ago..."

* * *

Nanoha listened as Dumbledore explained his decision to leave Harry with his relatives, the prophecy that he heard from Trelawney, and his failure in acting on it. It was rather unpleasant to hear.

After he finished, Nanoha commented, "The plan itself, I guess makes sense, but it doesn't seem right. How did you expect the Dursleys to agree to house Harry? Why didn't you tell anyone else about the prophecy, like Professor McGonagall? Why didn't you try to work anything out with the Ministry? How did you think not telling Harry sooner would be caring, if it's his life at stake?"

Dumbledore replied, "I think you might have noticed. I think, in hindsight, that I have always been a little less trusting than I should be. You see, unlike you or Harry who have friends to confide in, I had always distanced myself from everyone. I always did things on my own, without the help of anyone else."

Nanoha said, "I understand, but people put their trust in you, Dumbledore. Even if you try to do it alone, they will want to be there with you. You try to keep your distance, but it changes nothing on their end. I saw Shamal, my doctor, today. She literally travelled across galaxies to see if I was alright. I realized, then, how much I meant to my friends. Dumbledore, letting you take everything alone only hurts us more."

"I know, but this is the only way I know how. The only plan I have has required me to keep to myself on most things."

"We trust that you'll do what you think is right for everyone, but... I don't think it's fair on most people, Harry including."

"I thought it was all necessary for our survival."

"Yet you made mistakes. I'm actually mad enough to... No, Shamal would kill me before I'd be done. But..." Nanoha made a rather evil grin. "...maybe I should get you banned in the Midoriya." Nanoha had already told Harry about her first meeting with Dumbledore, which was how Harry found out about the cafe.

"No, please don't." Dumbledore dropped his smile.

"Maybe I will." Nanoha then turned to leave.

* * *

Nanoha joined the teachers at their table for dinner in the Great Hall. As she walked down the hall, her ears picked up several distinct words from the students, such as, "Bureau", "Ace", and "Devil". She then realized the problem of the Observation team coming to Hogwarts.

The Observation team, along with Shamal, were scattered at the same table, conversing with the professors. Nanoha turned her head to face Burgess, motioning for a telepathic conversation. [Did any of you talk with the students?]

[Uh, yeah. We might've disclosed information about the Bureau, but we only told a few.]

[Did you say anything about me?]

[I might've. They wanted to know that sort of stuff, you being their teacher and all that.]

[So... you gave away valuable information about a powerful group of magic users, and about the capabilities of high-ranked mages. While there is a war going on in the Wizarding World.]

[Uhhh... I'm sure I can trust the few who heard. I didn't tell anyone who have connections to the Death Eaters or the Ministry.]

[...Didn't Stracci tell you anything? He knew that any information disclosed here was likely to spread throughout the school in under sixteen minutes.]

[He might have... Crap. Are we in trouble?]

[YOU are in trouble. We might need Memory Charms or something...]

[Are you planning what I think you're planning?]

[I'm considering some modified Fidelius Charm on the school...]

[No, I mean what's going to happen to me? I'd like to finish this mission with all my organs in place...]

[Oh, don't worry. Shamal will make sure I wouldn't use magic. There are other methods that come to mind.]

Anton Burgess quickly lost his appetite.

Nanoha then turned to the other side to face Flitwick. "I'm sure the whole school knows by now a good amount of what I've tried to hide, right?"

Flitwick snorted. "Which part? The part where you come from a magical military? The part where Wizarding Britain has been under scrutiny for a year? Or, maybe, the part where you were a famous flying ace? Whoever your comrades are, they're quite loose-lipped about this."

"Well... I need your help then. Is there any way to modify a Fidelius Charm for this sort of information?"

"I'm guessing you want me to cast a modified Fidelius on hundreds of people not to divulge information on a large topic? That would take some time."

"Can you make it so that the Secret-Keeper doesn't have to be a person? That is, other requirements to pass on the information?"

"You ask for too much!"

"So it'll take a few more days to figure out?"

"No, I'll be ready in an hour."

* * *

Everyone was asked to stay in the Great Hall one hour after dinner. Professor Flitwick entered the hall, holding a thick book. At his return, Nanoha addressed them all. "Certain events have led to the leaking of some information that I would rather not let spread any more. Most of the rumors you may have heard are quite likely to be true. I am Captain Takamachi Nanoha of the Time and Space Administration Bureau Air Force. The Bureau is an intergalactic organization that oversees hundreds of worlds, not counting the Earth. The Bureau uses magic for several reasons, but also uses technology much like the Muggles' to augment their magic. It is because of this insistence of magic that the Bureau does not deal with the Earth, at least the Muggle nations. The Bureau's discovery of Wizarding Britain had only occurred a little over a year ago, and we have not yet contacted your government. My colleagues here were sent to observe wizarding society, in hopes of finding enough similarities between our communities to foster friendly relations. However, the observation period has ended, and several factors have led to the decision not to contact the Ministries of Magic to start friendly relations. We have decided that it is too dangerous for your Ministry to gain information on the Bureau before we officially make contact with them. It is also dangerous for the terrorist group you call the 'Death Eaters' to come across this information as well. So, our solution is to use a variation of the Fidelius Charm, so that all information on mages or the Bureau cannot be passed on unless both sender and recipient are within the grounds of Hogwarts. This would apply to any person that has stepped on the grounds after the charm is cast. The charm is quite powerful, and can only be dispelled by a mage that is at least A-rank. We will also maintain a presence on Hogwarts castle even after I leave this year. Thank you for your cooperation."

Flitwick then stepped onto the podium (which now had a stool behind it for his use), opened his book, and started an incantation. A minute later, he finished.

Burgess then contacted Nanoha. [So it's over?]

She replied, [I think that should cover it. As long as the school isn't taken over, it's mostly alright.]

[That's a relief.]

[Don't think I forgot, you're still in trouble. Dumbledore said you're all welcome to stay the night, so get some sleep here. You're going to need it tomorrow.]

* * *

Nanoha was outside that night, laying on the ground. Harry joined her soon enough.

Nanoha asked, "So what happened in the Ministry? I haven't heard the details yet."

Harry smirked. "A mission debriefing? Shouldn't you wait until the rest come back?" Ginny, Luna, Ron, Neville, Dorian and Eckhart were still at St. Mungo's, returning only the next morning.

"I want to know now." Harry and Nanoha then traded stories on the visit to the Department of Mysteries and the attack on the castle, respectively.

Afterwards, Nanoha asked, "About Voldemort... are you really going to kill him?"

"I dunno. The Prophecy says I have to."

"It doesn't. 'Neither can live while the other survives.' It only means that there would be a good or satisfying reason to kill each other. It doesn't mean you would actively seek him out. If anything, I think Voldemort's reason to kill you is only because he thinks you are a threat."

"Am I a threat?"

"I don't know. He thinks you are, at any rate. That's probably because he heard part of the prophecy."

"So, he only thinks I'm a threat because of the prophecy, tries to kill me, marks me as 'the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord', so now I probably am a threat to him?"

"...Yes."

"That crazy bat Trelawney, the only time she Sees is the one that gives me the most trouble."

"Yeah."

"What can I do then, if not kill him? I can't just let him keep trying to kill me, and I'm sure he won't believe that I'm no threat as long as we don't kill each other."

"And that's why you can't 'live' either. Until you kill him, you'll always live in fear that he'll be able to get you."

"...I really hate prophecies. What then, if not kill him?"

"I'd rather if you could stop him without killing him. I don't think anyone deserves to be killed by someone else. Harry, when you do face Voldemort, try everything else before killing him. If you could somehow stop him and he's alive by then, the Bureau could imprison him, most likely for life, in an anti-magic cell on a prison far away from the Earth. I'd rather you never have to kill anyone, Harry."

"Even with the way things are looking right now, I hope you're right. I hope I don't have to kill anyone."

* * *

Rick Dias here. Just putting this to explain myself to an anonymus reviewer. Go ahead and skip, really.

It's not just that I feel a need to defend my story, it's also that I just like explaining myself. Hence all the stuff I put before and after the chapters, whether in response to reviews or not.

J. Palmgren, I'm calling you out. There are several things you don't like about the story, so why read? I admit it sounds childish, but why then didn't you just give up on the story? Or hell, as I've advocated, make your own? It is after all, my main goal. Someone's gotta be out there, who's making/gonna make a better HP/MSLN crossover, and that's what I really want. If you find several problems to the way I do things, do them better in my stead. Go and make an actual fanfiction-dot-net account and post something. Mind, I'm not angry or anything, but it's frustrating. An anonymus reviewer is giving me crap, and most likely he's the sort who doesn't write his own fics. I want to see someone who can tell me, "I can do better!", and comes back with Chapter 1. Okay, this is getting out of hand.

You summed up your frustration of my story in four points. I'd like to explain myself, then in four points.

1. A Killing Curse and a Stunner have similar amounts of magic to them. Innate magical resistance can overcome the power being placed behind the spell, not the spell itself. Thus, Nanoha can negate all the power behind the Killing Curse, but not all the power in three Stunners. One gets past, and she's down. It helps that I've assumed the three who Stunned her were original DA and had more training and more power. Nott was a pureblood and the result of inbreeding, he's a lot less capable.

2. A person being put under extreme stress may not be thinking straight. She's also focused on Umbridge, not on the students. All the students were scared and tried Stunners, but three of them were much quicker and all reacted in the minimum amount of time. The students maintain a stable relationship with Nanoha on a mix of fear and awe for her. That night, the fear leapt waaaay over the awe, and they reacted.

3. Even adults are known for acting illogically, like under extreme amounts of stress. (Which I've stressed. Oh, bad pun.) There is nothing righteous about vengeance, and no one in their right mind advocates murder.

4. Even if Nanoha wasn't taken out, Umbridge would have done something similar. Nanoha still would have stopped her, and earlier too, and the only difference is that Nanoha had to go and activate her Device to save them, since she comes in later. I'm not railroading the OotP plot, but the Professor Takamachi plot, or as it is in writing, telling a frickin' story.

I feel like crap having to condescend to anyone, but I feel that every question must be answered. I'd privately send this to J. Palmgren without making a fuss on the chapter, but he doesn't have contact info. So, yeah.

J. Palmgren, I have a fanfiction-dot-net account. In my profile page, you will see that my email is rickdias-at-zoho-dot-com. Feel free to email me saying that you got my message, and if you still feel like arguing on your points, that would actually satisfy me more. I am a believer of the dialectic process. Once I receive your reply, I would take this A/N down, as I'd rather not leave it here. Apparently, it's distracting, and bad taste.


	27. Chapter 26: Fate

Chapter 26 - Fate

It was the day after the attack on Hogwarts castle. Master Sergeant Anton Burgess of the TSAB Observation mission of Non-Administered Planet #97 woke up some time midmorning. He reached over to the left with his right hand trying to feel through the grass for his Device.

After opening his eyes, he realized he was outdoors.

Nanoha, who was beside his head, bent over and came into his view. "Good Morning. Today the Observation team has been volunteered for a mock battle."

Burgess quickly grabbed his Device, and got up. He noticed his team members were still sprawled on the ground next to him, still asleep. He was clearly confused. "What mock battle?"

Nanoha motioned to the students gathered on the other end of the field. She then shouted to them, "Dumbledore's Army! This is your final test! I will consider your training complete once this is over, so do your best! On this side of the field is your designated enemy, the TSAB Observation team! They are mostly C-rank mages, led by an A-rank mage, Anton Burgess! All squads, work together and defeat them!"

Burgess' eyes widened. Nanoha activated her Device, started floating, and said, "I suggest you wake your team up before the students reach you." She then flew away to watch at a distance.

Burgess considered teleporting his team away, but then felt the creation of a space-time distortion around him. [I'm sorry, the only way to make sure Nanoha wouldn't try to take either side on herself was if I agreed to help,] Shamal communicated.

Burgess activated his Device. He might be able to wake his team before the first spells are cast...

* * *

Shamal examined the bodies of the Observation team right after the mock battle. She remarked, "Those kids don't let up, do they? There's bruising everywhere."

Nanoha said, "Good thing they got barriers up, or else the whole thing would have ended at the second salvo."

"Wizard's magic is quite different, isn't it? The students, if they worked like that, would equal regular Ground Forces battalions."

"They've certainly gone a long way. I'm pretty satisfied."

"Enough for you to leave yet? You finished their training, shouldn't it be enough? Everyone misses you, you know."

"Maybe one more day. I have some things to finish."

"Another day? Well, then this can't wait." Shamal then quickly signaled Klarwind.

"Can't w-" Nanoha wasn't able to complete her question as she was tackled into the ground. Even as her ears were ringing, she could hear a familiar voice.

"Nanoha!"

Nanoha tried to pull away, only to find a familiar blond-haired head. She then recognized the voice. "F-Fate-chan?"

"You just disappeared that day, without telling anyone! I haven't seen you for a year! What have you been up to?" Nanoha felt the warmth of Fate's tears as she was crying on Nanoha's shirt.

Nanoha put her arms around her best friend. "I'm sorry." She brought her head closer, causing Fate's to motion upwards and look each other in the eye. "I... I needed to be alone, to think."

Fate's face was red, but she was wiping the tears away as she calmed down. "Are you ready to come back now, then? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Nanoha put on a warm smile. "I'm not sure... but I think it'll be alright. I don't want to go just yet, though. I still have to see this through."

* * *

It was lunch time, and Harry was discussing with his friends what happened since their foray into the Department of Mysteries.

"So who were those guys from this morning?" Neville asked.

"Long story short, they work with Nanoha," Ernie replied. "Uhh, get the whole story from Lee. He's the one that saw just about everything about them, even saw the crater Nanoha made before they took care of it."

"What was with that? How'd she blow a mountain up?" Ron asked. "That would be some serious stuff."

"Hell, the guys who patched it up said it was a small crater, too," mentioned Ginny.

"A small one?" asked Hermione. "How is a mountain small?"

Nobody chose to answer.

"Anyway..." started Ron. "Who's that next to Nanoha? She came in only this morning." He motioned to the table set up behind the teacher's table, where all the mages sat. A newcomer was next to Nanoha, and they were busy chatting.

* * *

Nanoha and Fate were enjoying lunch, as they caught up on things. Shamal wisely motioned for everyone to leave them space, so they were mostly isolated on one end of the table.

"So, how'd the Internal Affairs hearings go?" asked Nanoha.

Fate had an odd expression, between discomfort and surprise. "Oh, those? It got... interesting. As it turned out, all of Hayate's detractors were on the panel. The whole thing was to try to pin the blame on Riot Force 6 and the Saint Church, but we were able to avoid trouble. So, when they ended up with nothing, one of the members of the panel had to mention RF6 as 'Hayate's Lesbian Army'."

"He did?"

"Word for word. Hayate then managed to have the hearings removed from the records by threatening to accuse them for slander."

"And then she..."

"She then started describing the breasts of every female in the room, yes."

"I guess they stopped the sessions after that."

"Not before 'Miss perky B-cup' of the panel seized Hayate by the lapels. Signum was next to her, and she managed to stop the two of them before Hayate could try anything else."

"Please tell me she stopped there."

"No, she then went to the men on the panel, told them that the hearings were 'so pointless and such a waste of all our time, that I busied myself writing these'. She handed out some papers where she wrote and doodled about her fantasies about the women of the panel being in lesbian pornography. Somehow, the entire thing blew over, and nobody's speaking about it, ever."

* * *

The Observation team and the OWL examiners left that afternoon. The former was about to pack up and return to a Navy base to submit their reports, while the latter returned to the Ministry, rather spooked over what had happened. It was rather awkward for them as they were asked to report on the battle that went on in Hogwarts castle. Under the modified Fidelius, they weren't able to say much. It was quite odd, as their report had replaced every detail with vague words. Fudge was livid.

The Death Eater and werewolf captives were Portkeyed into the Ministry soon after. Dumbledore might have thought it funny that they were sent, tied up and disarmed, into the entrance of the Ministry, around the fountain. The sudden appearance of dozens of murderers caused a small panic. The captives couldn't be interrogated either.

Fudge was furious over how everything went. His only hope now of regaining control of the situation was Umbridge...

* * *

Umbridge woke up on a hospital bed of what she soon realized was the infirmary.

"Oh, she's up. Fate, if you want to talk to her alone, you have an hour before Madam Pomfrey gets back," said an unfamiliar voice.

Umbridge opened her eyes and tried to sit up. The woman with the unfamiliar voice helped prop her up. She noticed that there were only three people in the room, and she recognized neither of the other two as healers. The other beds were empty, and the two others were seated on chairs on opposite sides of her bed.

The second woman started to speak. "My name is Fate T. Harlaown, Nanoha's best friend. To your other side is Shamal Yagami, a healer and another friend. Madam Pomfrey left you in her care."

Shamal then said, "I'll leave you two alone. Fate, remember, try to make it short." She stepped outside.

"I came here to talk with you because Nanoha is confused. She doesn't know how to deal with you. You always seemed to be avoiding her, she said. Nanoha is the kind of person who always wants to work things out between everyone and doesn't hold grudges or enmities. She doesn't want this thing between the two of you to continue. She's also quite upset with you, so she didn't want to come and talk. I don't want this for her, so I hope we can work things out, for her sake as well as yours."

"I heard everything from Nanoha, so I understand what you've been through. Nanoha is a kind, yet strong person. She always means well, she's sometimes stubborn, but she always wants to listen, and she's rather open. I understand if you were offended a little, which was enough for you to pursue a feud. Nanoha can't stand it when people aren't open, and she might have mistook your ways of dealing with her as something more distasteful. She actually wants you to openly deal with her, but we know you won't take initiative either."

"I want you to be able to explain and defend your actions in front of her, as she wants to do the same. It's rather difficult, with the state of everything that has gone on recently. However, this is the last day we will be here; I want this to be dealt with now."

"I had once had misgivings with Nanoha, and because of it, we used to fight quite a bit. Now, I'm quite sorry for all the trouble I caused and the danger I put her in. I don't want Nanoha to go through those painful feelings again. I want her to be happy, even if I have to talk to a stranger to make peace with Nanoha."

"Nanoha is very special to me, as she is to a lot of us. Some of us, were unwanted, outcast, and doomed to loneliness. Nanoha didn't give up on us, the one redeeming thing about her being stubborn is that she doesn't give up on people."

"I was once Fate Testarossa, a clone of Alicia Testarossa. My mother created me to replace her daughter, but she ended up abusing me in ways I'm too uncomfortable to share. It was only because of Nanoha that I was able to free myself and find a life I wanted to live." At this point, Umbridge's eyes widened, and reached for the wand in her robes.

Umbridge concealed her wand under the sheet, and cast a Reductor that caused the sheet to whirl away and explode into shreds. Fate covered her eyes with her hands for that moment, giving Umbridge enough time to put herself into a corner.

Umbridge was rather crazed, pointing her wand at Fate. "Stay back, freak! I knew it, that devil woman sent you, but I won't give in to your tricks!"

Fate tried to calm her down. "No, we just want to talk. Please, you're still supposed to be recovering. Please put the wand down and get in bed." She started to move towards Umbridge, to help her up.

Umbridge cried, "Crucio!" The curse hit Fate straight in the chest. She winced, and clutched her chest, but her natural magic resistance ensured that it was less potent, and only momentary. Still trying to be calm, she said, "Please stop this."

Umbridge kept firing Cruciatus Curses, so Fate asked Bardiche for her Barrier Jacket. A black long coat covered her, yet left her legs exposed, which were in stockings and boots. A white mantle appeared over it all. Her right hand was fitted with a plain leather glove, but her left hand was in a metal gauntlet. She chose not to bring out her Device, which might only aggravate her further.

Fate bent over to get a hold of Umbridge's side with her right hand. Her left hand covered the tip of her wand with the thumb and forefinger. Fate tried a gentle smile and said, "Please, relax. I'm going to let go of your wand, then I'll carry you to your bed." Umbridge at this point stopped. She did not fire any more curses.

Fate was able to cradle her arms around Umbridge and gently carried her off to the bed. When Umbridge was set down into the bed, she showed an evil grin as she incanted, "Avada Kedavra." There was a muffled burst of green light (as it was covered by Fate's body), but the curse dissipated as it hit the Barrier Jacket. Fate dropped lightly onto Umbridge.

Fate was not hurt, but she wore a pained expression, as she asked, "Why?" She looked Umbridge in the eye.

Umbridge then said with a tone that expressed complete arrogance, "Because you're a freak! You should never have been made, and we're better off without you! All of you, beasts, half-breeds, monsters, who are like us but aren't human! You should all be sent away, hunted, annihilated! I'll fix the mistake that was your life!"

Fate then wore a serious expression. Umbridge noticed then that Fate wasn't dying, so she tried to use her wand, but Fate already grabbed her wand arm, and it was pointed away. Umbridge struggled, but Fate pressed her weight onto the witch. Umbridge's hand started to hurt, as Fate kept tightening her grip. Fate plucked her wand away and ground it to bits with her gauntleted fingers. She then brought her device to Assault Form and placed a Lightning Bind to keep her on the bed.

Fate contacted Shamal, who was outside. [She's worse than what Nanoha said. Come in.]

Shamal entered, and locked the door. Fate then faced Umbridge and said, "Dolores Jane Umbridge, you are unnecessarily cruel, manipulative, and extremely prejudiced. You are a parasite in a moribund society that does nothing but sate your twisted machinations. You put the school in danger and hurt many people, most of all Nanoha. However, you are only powerful and dangerous as a witch in the Wizarding World. Shamal?" Fate turned to her, giving her a small nod.

Shamal approached and placed her hand over Umbridge's chest. Umbridge felt pressure on her chest as a small, glowing red orb left her body. Shamal then let the orb dissipate.

Fate continued. "We've removed your Linker Core completely, but the procedure was otherwise harmless. You'll live. However, all magic will leave your body within a half-hour. You will never be able to use magic again. In a moment Shamal will send you at the entrance of a city hospital in Australia, where you will have to live with the Muggles. Because you have absolutely no magic, you will never be able to get near wizard establishments or settlements, as they all are protected by Muggle-repelling charms. I've crushed your wand, and you'll be left with the clothes on your back. If you speak about this, no one would believe you, as you couldn't explain how you lost your magic since the modified Fidelius Charm won't let you, let alone how Muggles would react. I've put your name and face in a blacklist which would ensure that you will never be able to contact mages. You will be left powerless and alone far away from your home, but this is to ensure that you never harm anyone here ever again. All in all, I sincerely hope you enjoy the rest of your life."

Shamal then sent a whimpering Umbridge through a portal. She then deactivated her Device.

Fate followed suit, and said, "We'll say she surprised us and escaped without us knowing where. The Observaton team are currently fixing the Floo records at the Ministry so it will say she escaped through the Floo at her home, which they'll find empty. She was rather delirious near the end anyway. No one would want to ask questions about it, and I'm sure Nanoha still doesn't want to think about it."

* * *

The fifth years didn't have classes anymore because their OWLs were over, so Harry went out to the field, where he found Nanoha laying on the grass... resting her head on Fate's lap.

Harry said, "Er... am I interrupting anything?"

Fate looked over her shoulder, and saw Harry. "Oh, hey. I'm Fate T. Harlaown. You're Harry Potter, right?"

Harry caught a glimpse of Nanoha, noticing her eyes were shut. "Yeah. Is Nanoha asleep?"

"Yes. If you don't mind, could you sit on the other side? And keep your voice down, I don't want to wake her." Fate smiled as she looked down on Nanoha's head.

Fate continued. "I think she was just tired, because she dozed off a while ago. Nanoha never gets more than a few hours of sleep every night, usually. She always seems to busy herself."

Harry mentioned, "Er... yeah. She's always out here late in the night and early in the morning."

"Yes, that's her routine. When she's caught up in training, her own needs seem to go out the window. When I heard Nanoha was out here, teaching Defense, I thought she would burn out again. However, as Shamal found out yesterday, she's been healthy, no signs of exhaustion. I think I have you to thank for it."

"Me? How did I help?"

"I heard from Nanoha that you kept her company. That alone is enough for me to thank you for. You were out here with her, so she would stop if you tired out. She never seems to care for her own well-being, but she would definitely look out for her precious students. Also, training with wizards is a lot less stress, as they aren't as powerful. Nanoha usually works with high-ranking mages, and that is a lot of strain on her body."

"I don't get it. How come you're all looking out for Nanoha's health? All I heard was that she was on medical leave..."

"Nanoha's had a history of straining herself on the use of her magic. She's a very powerful mage, which means she uses a lot of magical energy which is very taxing, and also, because of her power, many people rely on her in difficult situations. She's also very stubborn and hardworking to a fault, literally. It kind of begins in the first incident that involved Nanoha. It was when she had first learned to use magic, when she was nine. There were certain circumstances that led to enmity between Nanoha and I."

"Er... Nanoha mentioned something about beating people up to make friends..."

"And I'm on that list of friends. It wasn't just one fight, though. In our first encounter, I already had quite a bit of training and experience, as opposed to Nanoha, who back then only had weeks to learn it. I won out in a few matches after that, but those only pushed Nanoha to start training, very quickly. She must have pushed herself so hard, because soon enough, she defeated me. We managed to work everything out by then, and we became friends. Actually, Nanoha was my very first and special friend. It was also then that, yet unsaid, we became rivals of sorts. Even now, we make sure to keep up with each other."

Fate continued. "Nanoha made sure to catch up to my head start on magical ability by training. She started using dangerous methods to train. They were rather effective, in a sense. It proved useful when we were caught up in another incident. Nanoha was attacked without warning. They took a considerable part of her Linker Core. Do I have to explain what that is?"

"It's like a heart for magic in your body."

"More or less. Taking a part of her Linker Core caused her to be unable to use magic for a time. However, she was still very young, and it grew back. It was the first time her magical ability was in danger. The attack was what started our involvement, and by the end, Nanoha helped save us all from dying. Nanoha kept training as much as she could to make sure she would survive dangerous situations like that. That was a mistake on her part, because she started working for the Bureau already, and the stress of constant training, missions and the everyday life of a schoolchild weighed heavily on her. It was too much, and on a routine mission, the stress that had been piling up caused her body to fail, for a moment. She was quickly attacked, which left her seriously injured. All the strain her body was under started to show itself at that point, and it seemed that full recovery was impossible. For a short period, Nanoha was crippled. We nearly gave up hope on her being able to walk again, much less use magic."

"But she did, right?"

"Yes. She managed to recover, somehow. Now, most relevantly, the last mission we were on. Nanoha infiltrated a ship to stop it from the inside, but the ship had a field that negated magic. Nanoha used something called a Blaster system which burns away years of her life to be able to power up her magic, and had to fight off enemies while being affected by the magic negation. The stress of it all weakened her magical power significantly, so now she's in recovery trying to rest to get back the power she lost."

"Then why'd she come here if she needed to rest?"

"We put Nanoha on medical leave, other than for her health, but for her to stay away from the hearings that went on after the mission. There were all sorts of accusation heaped against us, so Nanoha was supposed to lay low and stay away. She was rather distressed at the time, so she came back to her home on Earth without telling anyone. By the time we found out, she had already accepted the teaching post here. I guess Nanoha needed something to fuel her passion for training and teaching, and the newfound existence of wizards intrigued her. It was decided between us soon enough not to go after Nanoha because she had found a place to stay where she could be happy for a while. It wasn't however that we didn't care, but that we knew Nanoha wanted to be alone. Anyway, there was a system added to her Device so that if she tried something that would strain her again, we would be warned. That's actually what brought us here. If anything, I'm happy that Nanoha was here this year, as she was happy and safe. Somehow, Nanoha managed to stay out of trouble this year, even as she busied herself like this."

Nanoha then shifted her head, causing Fate to react and move her leg. The movement was enough to wake Nanoha. "Uhh... Fate-chan?" Nanoha slowly opened her eyes as she looked up.

Fate smiled. "You were asleep for a few minutes. Are you still tired?"

Nanoha slowly brought her head up, putting herself back into a sitting position. "I'm fine, not tired anymore. Harry?" She noticed once she got up.

"Er, yeah. I just got here, so Fate and I were just talking," said Harry.

Nanoha smiled. "That reminds me. Fate, Harry here will be out for the summer holidays within the week. He usually stays with his uncle, which according to Dumbledore is for his safety. However, his uncle's family can be abusive, but to what extent he doesn't want to say."

Fate was shocked. "Why would Dumbledore..."

Nanoha interrupted before Fate continued with her train of thought. "I trust Dumbledore enough to believe he truly can't find a better way to protect Harry. However, if Harry could stay with Lindy..."

"Mother could allow it. Harry will be safe with them, too."

"We don't really need to adopt him, since he'll be an adult in two years. Wait, do they have adoption for wizards?"

Harry was confused. "Wait, are you..."

Fate then faced him with a gentle smile. "Harry, would you like to stay with my mother? We take care of children who are orphaned because of magical incidents, much like what happened to you. My mother is a kind person, I'm sure she'll take care of you."

"Really, can I?"

"I don't know what Nanoha told you, but I didn't come from a happy family, like what you don't have." Fate narrowed her eyes as she looked away. "I didn't have a father, and my... mother was... abusive. She... hurt me, so much. I was a tool to her."

Nanoha, who was behind Fate, put her arms around her, and said, "If you can't say it, don't. You shouldn't have to bring up painful memories."

Fate paused to calm down. "I'm fine. Anyway, it was my mother who pit me against Nanoha. The cruel things she said... she told me to kill Nanoha..."

Nanoha hugged Fate, motioning for her to stop. Nanoha continued. "The incident ended with Fate's first mother disappearing forever. The leader of the TSAB presence during the incident, then Admiral Lindy Harlaown, took Fate in and adopted her. That's why Fate's name is Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, after both her families."

"Being adopted into the Harlaown family and being friends with Nanoha are the reasons I can live and be happy. I do owe them both a lot. It was when I started working for the Bureau that I continued with their kindness. In the many incidents I was involved in, I met many children who lost their families in the incidents most of them had nothing to do with. I took many of them in, and since I was a minor, my mother Lindy formally adopted them. Now, there are quite a few kids in the Harlaown house, and Lindy, Amy, my sister-in-law and Arf, my familiar take care of them for me."

"Two of them even ended up working in the Bureau, and they were with us on our last mission."

"I do this to try to give them the chance of happiness and to free them from a life of hardship. In the family, few of us are tied by blood, but we're family, and it's enough."

Harry then spoke up. "I... think I'll take you up on it. If Dumbledore would allow it, I'd definitely give it a try."

Nanoha and Fate smiled. Nanoha then said, "Let's go see Dumbledore then."

* * *

Hey, Rick Dias here.

Well, it's ending, so Fate's come. Yeah.

Well, this is one of the longest chapters, because I couldn't split the last scene into two parts. Because of that, the next (and last) chapter is pretty short. Oh well


	28. Chapter 27: Home

Hey, Rick Dias here.

This is the conclusion to Professor Takamachi, more or less. Sorry if it's short, but yeah, I couldn't spilt the last part of Ch. 26.

Yeah, the ending! Not entirely satisfied, but oh well. At least, the story has an ending! An OotP fanfic that actually got finished, yay. (And there was much rejoicing.)

This is just for closure with Nanoha. I've still got an epilogue waiting to to be posted tomorrow, for other characters.

* * *

Chapter 27 - Home

Nanoha, Fate and Harry were in Dumbledore's office that afternoon, to discuss the possiblity of bringing Harry to the Harlaown home in Uminari.

Dumbledore said, "It's quite alright for Harry to stay with you, but the protection that Lily left must be kept, it's crucial to Harry's safety. If it's alright, I'll tell the Dursleys that Harry will be there for a few days right after school ends, and then you can pick him up and he can spend his summer with your family. In the last two weeks of summer break, I will come and pick him up. There will be certain matters to discuss by then, when I have sorted... other things out. Is that acceptable?"

Fate answered, "That will be fine for me. Harry?"

Harry said, "Yeah, it's fine."

Fate then said, "Dumbledore, why would you send a boy like Harry to his uncle, only to have him abused? How is that a responsible act a guardian or adult would emulate? What if Harry had turned out for the worse?"

Dumbledore replied, "I could not come up with anything, in the last few years, to ensure Harry's safety otherwise."

"Safe? Don't you mean, you're keeping him alive, as your tool? That you're using him for your plans, manipulating him by acting like a father figure, yet using the Dursleys as a means to keep him under your control? Do you think that safety would only apply to his being physically healthy, even if he were mentally scarred? Is that what you mean to keep him safe? Whatever the truth is, I don't like it. I can't do anything directly, as you're needed here in the Wizarding World, as much as I would rather you wouldn't, so I think I'll just call Nanoha's family and have you banned from the Midoriya." Fate finished with utmost sincerity and seriousness.

Dumbledore's eyes widened, if only slightly. "You told her?" He looked at Nanoha.

Nanoha replied, "I asked her if I should have really called my sister, so I explained the whole thing."

* * *

Nanoha, Fate and Shamal left Hogwarts that night, without much of a word. Just like every other Defense Professor, Nanoha disappeared.

Shamal brought them back to Uminari, where they met up with Lindy, Amy and Arf. They discussed sevral things, including Harry staying for the summer break.

"Another person in this house? That'll be alright. So, are you staying here any longer, Fate? The last time you were here was on a mission." Lindy pouted.

"I think I can put off going back for a day.", Fate said. "However, there's something that has to be finished... Shamal you're expected at Hayate's tonight, right?"

Shamal said, "Yes. I'll take care of it, so don't worry."

Nanoha sidled up to Fate. "I'm staying with Fate-chan."

It was afterwards that Fate told Shamal what to do for her, and Shamal left for Mid.

* * *

Nanoha and Fate were sharing a bed that night in Lindy's house.

"Sharing a bed together with Fate-chan.", Nanoha said, in sing-song. "Oh, I missed this. I know I was the one who left so abruptly, but I missed you, Fate-chan."

Fate asked, "Then why? Why did you leave us, so quickly?"

"When I wasn't granted custody of Vivio, I realized that I might not have been a good mother figure at all. Worse of all, I was the one who hurt her so much, in the Cradle. I thought that maybe I hurt people unnecessarily."

"So you left us, to be alone? Nanoha, you only hurt people because they won't listen otherwise. You were never the one to use force first."

"Yet I'm the one to use force the most. What if I wasn't acting on good intent? What if I'm simply a lesser evil?"

"You're the kindest person I know. If you were simply a lesser evil, I would still be with you."

"But what if you could have been with truly kind people?"

"Then we never would have had to hurt each other. While I might like that, I also fear that maybe I might not have met you, and I'll take my chances with what we have now than what could have been. Being here, with you, is enough."

"Fate-chan..."

"Nanoha, the world isn't filled with truly kind people, but you are the one willing to change it so that it does. You're willing to act towards a better future with everyone. It's why your friends are always there for you. To us, you've been one of those truly kind people, so please don't leave us to be alone. We've never once considered that you would ever hurt us, unless you do choose to leave us. The idea that you leaving and never returning, that's what scared me most."

"What about Vivio?"

"You meant a lot to her, almost too much. If she would remember that moment when you hurt her, what would hurt her most would be that painful expression you would have. After you left, Vivio asked to see you. I was the one to tell her that you left."

"She wanted to see me? And I wasn't there, oh God..."

"I told her that you were gone, and we didn't know when you would be back. I thought she was going to cry, or get upset, but she just said, 'If I have to wait for Nanoha-mama, I'll wait. I know she will come back for me, because she is my kind and gentle mama. If she's not coming, then she would want me to come to her, with my own two legs. Until then, I can wait.' Vivio convinced me not to come after you. She thought if you had something to do alone, she wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Oh, Vivio..."

"You'll be able to see her tomorrow, you know."

"Until then, I'll wait too."

* * *

The next day was spent with family and friends. Everyone was happy to see Nanoha and Fate again, and were pleasantly surprised to hear Nanoha was coming back with Fate. It was rather uneventful otherwise.

That afternoon, Fate took Nanoha back to Mid. Her transfer sent them in Fate's house.

Nanoha asked, "Fate-chan, why are we in your house? Aren't we staying in mine?"

Fate replied, "I just have to pick something up, then I can drive us quickly to your house."

Fate went into the living room, where she picked up an envelope. "I've got it. Let's go."

After getting in the car, Nanoha asked, "What did you pick up? Is it important?"

Fate just replied, "Here." She handed the envelope over.

Nanoha found the envelope to be plain, and without a label on the outside. She opened it and pulled out the first sheet of paper.

The envelope seemed to contain legal documents. Nanoha then read the header, and realized what the papers were for.

It was for Vivio's adoption.

Fate then spoke as Nanoha went over the papers. "After you left, I started on another appeal to adopt Vivio. It took a while, but they finally consented to it as long as you weren't the only parent. Vivio is now legally Vivio Takamachi, daughter of Nanoha Takamachi and Fate T. Harlaown, since a month ago."

"Fate-chan!" Tears were forming in Nanoha's eyes. "I-I'd hug you, but you're still driving, eheh."

Soon enough, they reached Nanoha's house. As they got out of the car, the door opened.

"Nanoha-mama?"

Nanoha looked at the open door, and briefly stared at the girl in the doorway. Her eyes widened as she showed surprise and joy.

"Vivio!"

**-FIN-**


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

Albus Dumbledore felt a mix of anxiety and hesitation as he opened the door. He slowly peered inside as he checked for anything, anything unusual or threatening.

While still unsure if he was really banned, Dumbledore took his chances and tried to enter the Midoriya.

It was then that he felt a presence in his mind. [Don't panic. I am the woman in the booth at the corner. Come sit.]

His head veers to the right, and spots a woman, possibly in her forties. She has long green hair, and is staring at him, a small smile forming on her face.

He sits down, finding his usual order already there. The woman started to speak. "You informed Harry he would be picked up today, so we supposed you would come here too. Harry will be coming here in a bit, he's preparing to leave."

"I suppose you're here to talk? If I may take a guess, you are Lindy Harlaown?", Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. If you were wondering about being banned, you're not. Yet. Nanoha and Fate told you off when they stopped by here. You have two strikes." Lindy smirked.

"How is it that you suppose I gain a third?" Dumbledore asked, intrigued.

"Well, Nanoha was concerned that you didn't tell Harry everything sooner, so he would be prepared. Fate was mortified at your methods that remind her of abuse and manipulation. I simply want you to promise me that Harry will be safe, that he will be back here in a year, in pristine condition. Otherwise, I suppose you would be banned."

"One summer break and you care so much for Harry?" Dumbledore asked, curious. Molly Weasley has met her match.

"It may have been a short time, but it was enough for us. In the past two months, Harry has been obedient, friendly, and helpful, a model son. The kids love him, and he does more around the house than Arf, without complaint. We also enjoy his company, and I think he enjoyed it, being a normal teenager. He also displays the intuition and ingenuity for magic, and Arf has already taught him some of our theories on spacetime. He's family to us, and we wouldn't want to see him hurt." Lindy's face then turned serious. "Know that if Harry is hurt, accosted or molested in any way, I will know and strike back with righteous fury and vengeance, with all resources appropriated to me." Lindy then smiled again. "As a concerned mother to, a teenaged neighbor, at the very least."

Molly Weasley has been outdone.

Lindy then raised her head, as if facing away from Dumbledore. "I got a message from Arf. Harry's waiting outside."

Dumbledore then thought about his plan for the year. It was to be a difficult and risky path to take, but he knew it would be the only way to defeat Voldemort.

No. It was the only way for Harry to defeat Voldemort, for him to get peace of mind and return to the happiness he has found, here. Dumbledore would protect that chance of happiness with his own life.

"I suppose this will be the last time I will be here, then. It's been a pleasure meeting you." Lindy had been the mother Harry never had, more than Petunia who barely kept him safe, or Mrs. Weasley who allowed him to be caught in Dumbledore's own machinations.

Lindy raised an eyebrow. "Are you already planning to endanger Harry? That merits more than a ban if you're going to wave it in front of me." She kept smiling.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm not. I assure you Harry will be fine."

Dumbledore finished up what would be his last visit to his favorite cafe. He wouldn't be back next year, or any time after that.

Of course he couldn't. This year, he will die, as planned. It would be the only way to ensure that Voldemort will not become the true master of the Elder Wand. It will be Harry's last advantage, and Dumbledore's sacrifice.

As he stepped out, he noticed a teenaged boy, talking to a red-haired woman. The woman was rather overly energetic, and the boy mirrored her enthusiasm.

The boy was Harry, and with a look, Dumbledore noticed that he was neither the troubled child in the beginning of his first year, or the angry teenager that lashed out after Sirius' death. Harry was, like only very few other moments of his life, truly happy.

"Professor! You're here!", Harry cried as he noticed Dumbledore. Dumbledore noticed that he was speaking in Japanese.

"Hello, Harry." They approached each other, the woman trailing behind Harry.

"I'm Arf.", she said. "I'm sure Lindy made her own threats, but I'm sending you to the moon if you try anything." Arf then growled and bared her teeth. They were more like fangs than anything else.

"Arf, your tail and ears are out.", Harry said, amused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, see ya Harry." Arf briskly left after sharing a fist bump with Harry.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?", Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah.", answered Harry. "They want me back next summer. Could I come back?"

"We'll see." Dumbledore knew he wouldn't be there to make the decision.

"Are we going to the Weasleys now?"

"Before that, I wish to stop over to meet a friend. You see, we're short a teacher..."

"...Every year, thanks to the Defense position."

"Yes. I wish to convince an old friend, Professor Slughorn. You see..."

* * *

Hermione had been surprised, mostly, with the changes Harry had gone through. It had barely been a day since he arrived and she already noticed that he was more active, alert and his wits were quicker. She barely had any idea on what had happened to him, though. Owl post took weeks to reach Japan (though technically, it's transported by other means once it leaves the area where owls are common). Harry only managed to send two letters, and didn't get to answer their own letters. Harry wrote about the people he met there, being in Japan, and trivial events on his end. Harry hinted on learning more about magic outside wizardry, but he never got into specifics.

That's what made Hermione curious as she rifled through Harry's stuff. She soon found a book titled "The Distortion of Spacetime Through Mana Field Saturation". She then opened it to read.

It was... interesting.

Hermione started using her free time to work out calculations, and prepare tests with her wand.

Hermione planned to be the first witch to transfer herself off-planet.

* * *

"Whoa.", Harry said as he walked in to the Weasley twins' shop. The place was packed, and not just with wizards. There were just as many people in Muggle clothing as there were in robes.

"Harry! Our wonderful-", called Fred across the room.

"-mysterious benefactor!", finished George. The twins quickly maneuvered their way to Harry.

"How's the business?", asked Harry. "Who are these people, if not wizards?"

"You didn't hear from Nanoha? They're-"

"-mages. Nanoha sent our stuff to some people off-planet and they were-"

"Baffled."

"Confounded."

"Intrigued."

"Amused. They couldn't figure how we made our stuff,"

"And to be honest, neither do we. So they come here every other month and try to buy us out. But-"

"-after a while they started coming, Gringotts couldn't give them any money-"

"-'cause of all the inflation that comes out of it. They couldn't have their gold made-"

"-for their own Galleons, so they started all sorts of things."

"Some work here, using their tech so we make our stuff-"

"-faster, but we make sure to keep the tricks of the trade. Some send-"

"-their own money, for our dear contact off-planet to set up shop on an Administered Planet. Do you-"

"-know ol' Stracci? He handles that business now. He's trying to get his own-"

"-ship, so we can expand, but the Bureau won't sell us one-"

"-yet. They want us as a part of it all, but we are strictly-"

"-dedicated to our cause, total mischief. And fooling their spies-"

"-is extra fun, yes."

Harry was rather surpised at the last sentence. "Hang on, spies?"

* * *

Mariel Atenza, current head of the "Wizardry Assimilation Project", had just finished analyzing the imported samples of Fever Fudge. Still no breakthroughs, even on the first of the Weasley products brought in. The Fever Fudge had been especially tricky, as all attempts to recreate it with the ingredients and procedure the Weasleys have themselves proven that works only produces a flawed product that has the embarrassing side-effect of the growth of boils in certain parts of the thighs. They were about to give up, as they suspected that it requires a certain talent for making Potions work, which is a part of wizard's magic, which in no way could be emulated by mages. She considered sending another plea to the twins for some form of collaboration. They had always replied with a modified Howler that had a recording of laughter, repeating for eighty hours straight. Mari learned to burn them (after listening to the first two hours of the first Howler), thankfully.

The engineers from their department have had no luck as spies, either. They worked for the twins, helping them cut down the manufacturing time by a factor of four (on average). However, certain steps of preparation were done only by either twin, and no one had found anything helpful about these secret processes. The only notable information they gathered was in the form of a notebook, that listed and described explosions the twins had caused over the years. It was possible that it was a means to remember the proper methods, so Mari had some computers trying to correlate between the explosions and the early Weasley products. It would take months, or years before they would find anything useful on that end.

The last possibility is to help lobby for the sale of a ship to a Stracci Lagrangio, who was the twins' appointed middleman for most things pertaining to the mage end of their business. It would ensure that the Bureau would gain a steady supply of their products, which had all sorts of unorthodox uses. However, it would be the first time a Bureau ship would be sold to civilians, hell civilians on an Non-Administered Planet. The new Bureau presence on Earth consisted of only two mages, and Mari knew them enough to ask for a good report on the Earth being a possible candidate of being the next Administered Planet. The only thing left would be to convince the higher-ups of the utilities of the Weasley products, as they were rather appalled at the... original purposes.

Then again, some of the old men enjoyed a good laugh.

* * *

Neville, Dorian, Eckhart and Luna shared a compartment at the train to Hogwarts. Neville recalled his summer vacation as he spoke to the two Slytherins, talking in equal amounts about his grandmother, his new wand, and training. The stepbrothers then replied that they had the advantage of being able to spar with each other. They had been taking it seriously, as they agreed to avenge Neville's parents. They had been brought down in the Department of Mysteries as a result of inferior numbers and bad luck, but now they were sure to finish things with Bellatrix Lestrange properly, and possibly, together.

Neville then asked Luna what she did over the summer. She turned the Quibbler in her hands right side up to show the front page.

"Crumple-Horned Snorkack Sighted! Pictures, Testimonies by Several Experts, and other Evidence!"

It was when she flipped the magazine to show the pictures that the three boys keeled over.

* * *

"We are pleased to welcome Professor Slughorn this year, who is here to take back his old post of Potions.", Dumbledore said. It was his speech after the feast, and he had just dropped part of the bombshell. He waited for the murmurs to subside.

"Potions?"

"Him, Potions, then what's Snape..."

Dumbledore continued. "Professor Snape, then will be taking over the post for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, then said to Ron and Hermione, "Yes! If that git continues our training, I could finally put my fist into his face again! Arf taught me some martial arts, too."

Dumbledore then said, "Also, we have two guests this year. The TSAB has sent two of its members to watch over the castle, for their own reasons. Anyway, we welcome Erio Mondial and Caro Lu Lushe." Two children at the end of the table, previously unnoticed, came into view as they stood up.

Harry then said, "No!"

Ron and Hermione were puzzled. "Why?"

Harry replied, "I'm just, surprised. I'll explain later."

* * *

Back at the Gryffindor common room, Harry tried to explain to Hermione and Ron about the two kids from the Bureau.

"Remember Fate, from last year, Nanoha's friend? She had her mom Lindy take me in for a summer because they have this thing for taking care of orphans who get into problems like me. Fate was in a sense, the first of those. I stayed over for a few months, so they kinda think of me as part of the family."

Hermione commented, "Oh, that's so sweet."

Ron asked, "What about those two? They're Lindy's kids?"

Harry replied, "No, not exactly. They're Fate's kids, she took them in and was a mother for them, and then they joined the Bureau to work with her for a bit. I guess, now, they got to come here because Fate asked them to."

It was then that the Fat Lady opened up... for Erio and Caro.

The Gryffindors were all surprised. They warily turned their eyes to the two. Caro was nervous at all the staring directed at them, but Erio was overtaken by his curiosity at the room. His vision sweeped across, looking at it all, until he noticed the three in the corner.

"Harry!" Erio and Caro quickly went to him. Harry said, "Can we talk? Lindy never mentioned you were coming."

Erio replied, "Yeah. Caro and I are sharing a room in the boys' dormitories. We can talk there."

One quick trip later, Erio and Caro started explaining to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Erio started to talk. "Before Nanoha left last year, she sent a request to keep a presence on Hogwarts to guard the castle. Did she ever explain that it was a Lost Logia of some kind?"

Ron asked, "A what?"

Harry answered, "It's a kind of name they use for old, powerful bits of magic."

Erio then continued. "More or less. Hogwarts is an odd place, someone had to take a look. We're also here to make sure that the castle doesn't reach Ministry hands, or the Death Eaters'. More than the part of being a Lost Logia, the modified Fidelius that keeps our secrets of the mages and the Bureau makes it that we have to watch over the castle. That's kind of why we're here."

Harry asked, "But why you two?"

Caro answered this time. "Nanoha needed someone she knew and could trust, and everyone else busied themselves with other kinds of work. We were happy to volunteer, especially since we'd get to meet you in person, Harry. You're family now, Erio and I decided that after we got to see you."

Harry explained to Ron and Hermione, "Erio and Caro were making a video call to Lindy. I was there, and we got to talk for a bit." Hermione then explained to Ron what a video call was.

Erio continued. "Lindy thought it was a good idea, that we'd get to meet you. She also asked us to watch over you. She's been worried since it would be hard to communicate by owl post."

Caro then pulled something out of her pocket. "Oh, right. Nanoha told me to give you this." She handed a gem over to him. "It's a modified communications device. It allows you to reach anyone with a Device or equivalent, as long as you have their contact information. In there you'll find a few contacts, namely Nanoha, Fate, Arf, Lindy's house, Erio and myself. Nanoha told me to tell you that 'If at the last moment, you have to face him alone, call me to come there.'"

* * *

In a large, empty room in the Ministry of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood in front of twenty witches and wizards.

He started to speak. "Good morning Auror candidates. I am Auror Shacklebolt, and for the next few weeks, I will be your combat instructor..."

* * *

Hey, Rick Dias here.

Well, I suppose this is the last note, huh? Well, it's finally over, Professor Takamachi is complete, after five weeks of posting! Oh yeah.

Well, as my first fanfic, this went oddly well. I never imagined that more than just a few people would come read this, really. Yet I'm kinda dissatisfied. I don't think I performed up to my own standards, and I dunno if I ever will. This might be my one and only fanfic.

I really don't have much of a love for writing. I wrote this so that people would look into and work on MSLN/HP crossovers, which I really hope they do, soon. I also did this because, hey, I had a bunch of semi-demi-quasi-coherent ideas in my head. Lacking a Pensieve I used gedit, and the rest is history. This was a challenge for me because I'm usually the one quick to criticize other people's works, so I think I might've learned something out of this (what that was, I don't know). Finally, I posted this because it was summer break, and I got (and still am) bored. So really, this will probably be my only fanfic.

So, that was the story. If anyone wants to continue this, go ahead. Steal my ideas, my words and phrasing, make a story out of it. When it comes out, in the end, I just wanna read it. Anyway, if anyone did try to do Half-Blood Prince, they'd realize that all the stuff that happened in this one changes everything. I have no idea how it would play out, though I suspect Dumbledore will try to die, but Harry would find out and stop him, then calls for reinforcements and stops (and arrests) most of the Death Eaters. Or something. I dunno, but I do hope I find out.

So, to finish, I'd like to thank my readers up to this point, who make me feel that my fanfic was at least enjoyed by more people than I would have expected. I'd like to specifically thank the vocal few, SonicAnime2010, Privatesargent, Taeniaea, CyberAngelOne, LoliOni, NTFTH, Avro-Chan, and EXpERieNCed. Your reviews are what push me to write nearly every day, which was why I was able to post one-a-day for the last chapters. All the feedback and questions also helped flesh out the ideas I had on wizards and mages.

Special thanks to Rizaidym, who kinda got nowhere as my beta-reader (I don't blame you. If anything, you putting me into a two-week slowdown was how I managed to do the one-a-day later on.), but managed to give me a clear view of my own writing from the outside. It was at that point that I really started enjoying the writing process of this.

Special thanks to zelene2004, my actual beta-reader, who did get everything done, without complaint. Thanks for fixing up some of the bits, and for putting up with me (Mona, if you are reading this, then I must admit, that since your fixed versions share filenames with my old versions, I might've posted some of the betas as opposed to the fixed ones. That's kinda why you noticed no change in some of the chapters. Sorry.).

(Maybe not so) Special thanks to you. Yeah, you. If you read all of Professor Takamachi up to this point, including ridiculous author's notes, go you!

So yeah, that's it. That's the end, unless someone posts an interesting question or comment, and I choose to reply to it here, which then I'll put below this line.


End file.
